Be Careful What You Wish For (re written)
by Fell-into-Wonderland
Summary: During the end of Season 2 in NYC Rachel and Quinn get on an elevator in 2011 and get off in 2022 What awaits the girls as they see their future lives and find out it's not what they thought it would be is it better or worse? And will they want to go home when they have the chance? Rated T for language and some suggested themes This is a second attempt at this story
1. Re-Launch

**Okay, yes anyone who was fans of my old story that I took down this is me re-writing Be Careful What You Wish For, I took it down before because I was trying so hard to make these long drawn out chapters that it was getting cluttered and it just wasn't fun to write anymore- so I deleted that story and another story I had been working on and just left writing for a month or two to clear my head but now I'm back and I do want this story to see it's end**

**PLEASE AT LEAST READ THIS PARAGRAPH IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**First and foremost it's not going to be exactly as it was before because all my past chapters got deleted, I'll try to keep it as close to it originally was but hopefully less cluttered and more organized and not filled with so many useless facts, I'm going to try my best here**

**Secondly I'm going to try to get better at updating but be warned technically I'm writing three different multi chapter stories at the same time and from time to time I will take breaks to write some one-shots but I want you all to remember that I will not stop or delete another story I PROMISE!**

**So thank you all for clicking on this and reading this and I hope you all weren't to disappointed when I deleted the story but I hope your excited for me to bring it back, next chapter I'll get started **

**Be Careful What You Wish For is back!**

**Love you all**

**Fell-into-Wonderland!**


	2. Elevator to the Future

**TA-DA! It's the first chapter! Now like I said before it's going to be a bit different then before but I want to make it better than last times!**

**Now the beginning is very different from the original from what I remember but do not fret it might be different words but I have the same goals as I did before so the plot will follow the same.**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: when I was writing this fic the first time Cory Monteith hadn't died so bc of that FINN IS STILL ALIVE IN THIS FIC!**

**Enough of my rambling lets get to what you guys really want**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee if I did well maybe it wouldn't be such a train wreck!**

**Warning: some cursing but what do you expect Santana and Puck are in this**

**BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR**

**Rachel's POV**

I took another deep breath and smoothed down the sides of my pale blue dress. I squared my shoulders and once again reached out to press the elevator button but once again drew back. At that moment I wanted to stomp my foot in irritation. What was wrong with me? I am standing here in front of an elevator that will take me to the lobby that will lead me closer to Finn. Just Finn and I in New York, yes I still stood by the fact that I was coming to New York next year but that didn't mean that this date couldn't be the first step in shaping Finn's life to fit New York. All I had to do was go downstairs so why couldn't I press the button! I crossed my arms and huffed in annoyance when I heard sudden footsteps stop. I turned around to see who was with me and my stomach flopped.

_Oh that's why _I thought as Noah Puckerman stood in front of me slightly staring/ slightly checking me out and although I told myself not to I could feel myself starting to blush and my insides were squirming.

_No! Stop that right now. What are you thinking you like Finn remember Finn!_

Puck cleared his throat and my eyes snapped to his, locking for a second we both stared at each other. Then it's as if Puck remembered something and quickly looked away from me.

"Are you going down?" he asked. I blinked in confusion until I realized he was talking about the elevator.

"Oh….um…" I still wasn't ready to go down. Once I went down I would go on my date and it felt if I did that then I would be letting something go. I looked back at Puck, or someone…

I literally shook my head violently this time; this has to stop right now. I looked back at Puck and shook my head.

"No uh you go I'm still…primping." I said. Puck looked solemn now and wouldn't even look at me, had I done something wrong? I thought I was politer…

"Yeah okay." He said and then shuffled by me to press the down button, the elevator instantly opened and Puck got in, he pressed the down button and the doors slowly closed, we were still looking at each other.

"Good luck with Finn, Rachel." He said. I looked at him confused but before I could say anything the doors closed.

"Wow honey, I think you just made a big mistake." I heard someone say behind my back. I turned around to see a well dressed elderly man behind me, his gray hair was perfectly coifed, his blue eyes sparked and he had what seemed like the biggest laugh lines ever. I stared at him

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly, Dad warned me about strangers before I left and Daddy even gave me a can of pepper spray but… I wasn't sure about this man he just looked too nice. He shook his head sadly at me "Nothing dear I think you'll find out soon enough."

"What?" now I was really confused. But suddenly he cocked his head to the side as if he heard voices checked his watch and nodded his head. He then started walking towards the door that led to the stairs.

"Well you keep waiting for that elevator I'm going to take the stairs." He then gave me a smile and disappeared.

Well…that was weird.

Before I had time to really think about it I heard to voices that made my stomach drop and not in the good way like the sight of Noah had done but in pure dread. Sure enough Santana and Brittany with Quinn between them came down the hallway, the two co-cheerios had been cooing at a clearly sad Quinn but when they saw me the comforting words died in their throats, I really didn't need this right now so I finally pressed the elevator button hoping they would be too disgusted to share an elevator with me.

"Well isn't this a pretty sight?" Santana said, sarcasm and spite dripping in her voice "Guess you get your happy ending after all Berry but at what cost?" she asked. I swallowed and rolled my shoulders back refusing to even look at the three girls. Finally the elevator came and I jumped on hoping to be free from their scorn and almost had my wish fulfilled, as I saw none of the girls make a move towards the elevator but continued to look at me with disdain. The doors started to close but suddenly a tanned arm threw itself between the doors and drew them back.

"What do you mean you hid the money Brittany?" Santana asked as she stood in between the elevator doors turned towards Brittany.

"I had to otherwise the leprechauns would have gotten it you know bad leprechauns steal money and don't grant whishes."

Santana looked like she was in the process of developing a migraine, she then quickly grabbed Quinn and to both of our surprise shoved her in the elevator with me.

"Sorry Quinn Brittany doesn't trust anyone with her hiding places but me, if your on the same floor she won't tell me so just meet us down in the lobby." Then with one last glare Santana stepped out of the doors way finally letting them close. Quinn and I stood in the elevator in silence, not moving or talking not really knowing what to do at this point.

I got tired with the silence and reached around Quinn for the buttons. "Well I'm going to the lobby." I said and started to press the button.

"You just couldn't do it could you?" Quinn suddenly said. Confused at her statement I turned back to the girl to find her bitterly glaring at the closed elevator doors.

"You just had to push and mettle your way in and just ruin everything."

"Quinn look-"

"No, no I'm not going to hear you out Rachel because no matter what you think is right it's wrong. I'm the one who was wronged here."

That made me angry "Oh come on Quinn, you brought this one yourself when you cheated on Sam."

"I only tried to take back what was rightly fully mine from the beginning and you couldn't stop meddling even for one second!"

"Rightfully yours?! Quinn you cheated on Finn! You had Noah's baby!" For some reason I choked more on the having Noah's baby part then the cheated on Finn part. Quinn paused and looked at me and she suddenly sneered at me.

"I can't believe you still don't see it, I can't believe what your putting us all through because your too blind to see what's right in front of you."

I gritted my teeth as the anger continued to boil up inside of me, I would not let Quinn bully me this time.

"I'm not blind to anything Quinn, my future is as clear as you are right in front of me. It's New York, with Finn by my side and I know I can get it."

Quinn's sneer seemed to morph half way between disgust and sadness before she seemed to blow a breath out and I watched her shoulders slump in defeat, she started shaking her head sadly.

"Whatever Rachel just…" Quinn shrugged. "I give up, theirs no stopping you. But you might want to look back sometimes and realize all the people your stepping on as you rise to your stardom." Sarcasm was evident in Quinn's voice as she shoved me back and jammed the lobby button on the elevator.

"I just wish you could see what your future really could be because I swear Rachel if you just opened your eyes you would see that it is not what you think it is."

I was about to justify that I knew exactly what my future would look like when the elevator shuddered. It stuttered quickly to a stop and then started again, shaking both Quinn and I causing us both to fall over. We looked at each other with brief panic but before we could say anything the elevator jerked to a halt and at the same time the lights zapped off. I blinked in the darkness trying to see anything when I felt a chill crawl up my spine and I felt as if something covered my whole body, like a random cool breeze made it's way into the elevator. The second my body was encased the worst thing possible happened.

The cable creaked. It snapped. And Quinn and I plummeted down.

The drop probably only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity, all I felt was my stomach dropping as the shock of the elevator falling. All I could hear was Quinn and my screams of terror as we traveled dangerously down to the ground. I couldn't see anything I felt trapped in a dark tunnel terrified because I knew that when I next saw the light it wouldn't be good.

But just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The elevator gave a lurch and froze, the lights came back on and the numbers announced that we had reached the lobby. I took deep breaths trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart. I carefully tried to balance on my unsteady legs but the second I stood up I simultaneously almost fell down and threw up. I gasped as I grabbed the wall and waited for the doors to open, the first thing I would be doing is marching straight up to the desk and suing the hotel for it's faulty elevators. I tried again to straighten myself up seeing out of the corner of my eye that Quinn was doing the same, I was a little confused as I saw the color green out of the corner of my eye but I could have sworn that Quinn had been wearing a blue shirt and white skirt….

The elevator doors dinged and opened and I put the weird color switch out of my mind, I took a deep breath and straightened myself up fully expecting to face the anxious crowd who definitely saw the elevator drop and heard Quinn and my screams. I stepped out of the elevator fully expecting a worried crowd but was surprised to see…no one. It looked as if a normal day in the hotel was going on, as if Quinn and I plummeting to our almost doom didn't just occur. I became a little miffed at the lack of response to emergency situations and chalked it up as another factor for my lawsuit, I spotted the front desk and started walking over to it when someone grabbed my arm and yanked me in the opposite direction.

I whirled around causing my hair to smack into my face and get caught in my lip-gloss, causing my sight to be partially obscured but as I looked up I saw the back of Quinn's head as her blond hair bounced around.

"Quinn what- slow down I can't- Quinn what are you doing?!" I finally managed to get out as I pried my hair away from my face. Just as I freed my face Quinn pushed me into the Women's bathroom and locked the door and she then shoved me out of the nice waiting area and into the sinks and stalls where a huge mirror was hanging. I turned to Quinn angrily ready to demand what was going on when I noticed something strange out of the corner of my eye reflected in the mirror. I blinked and stared at my reflection, I blinked again, I raised my right hand and waved at my reflection and then slowly touched the mirror, when my hand made contact with the glass I gasped and clumsily stepped back.

That was my reflection in the mirror but at the same time that wasn't me looking back.

Well, in a sense it was me, I could still see my features I was just…older. My face now looked more mature, my face sported a few thin wrinkles and defined laugh lines, my hair was perfectly done blow dried and styled, my makeup highlighted my features and my body's older and mature shape was covered in a short purple dress.

This was not my 17-year-old body, this looked to be about 28 years old maybe even more!

I turned to ask Quinn what was going on when I realized why Quinn's clothes colors had changed. It's because like me Quinn had aged too, looking mature, beautiful and glamorous in her tailored green dress. She was still staring at herself in the mirror, eyes bugging out as she poked her cheek and pinched her wrist (probably to check if it was a dream) I opened my mouth to say something to her when I heart a chirping noise and felt something buzz near my hip.

I looked down confused and reached at my dress to discover a pocket; I reached inside and found what looked like a sleeker futuristic IPhone. I pressed the button and the screen lit up I read the text that was apparently from Sanny… I scrunched my face trying to figure out who Sanny- wait- Santana!

I looked down at the text so weireded out at the moment that I would be happy to get a hate text from Santana only so I could see something that would make sense. But the text only confused me more.

_Rachel Barbra Berry! Bitch where are you Puck is on a level 5 freak out and is about to call a missing persons report Text me back or I swear to God I will go all Lima Heights on your ass!_

Why would Puck be freaking out? About what? And when did Santana get my number or know my middle name for that matter. I touched the screen again to respond or at least try when I saw the date on my phone. I screamed and dropped my phone on the floor. Quinn whipped around from where she had been staring at herself.

"What? What happened?!" She asked. I couldn't say it I just shakily pointed to the phone on the ground. Quinn picked it up and turned it on, her eyes scanned the screen and the second she saw it her eyes widened as well.

When we had gotten into the elevator it had been 2011 it was now 2022.

**And so we begin the re-launch of Be Careful What You Wish For, Hope you liked the first chapter and their will be more coming soon!**


	3. What Year is it!

**Okay, yes I know I haven't posted a new chapter since May to make a long explanation short, August 2013 I lost my grandfather and for the longest time he was my rock he always believed and motivated me and losing him and then a week after his funeral having to start college hit me so hard I couldn't write, it's why I deleted the stories I had been working on and disappeared for a while**

**Then in May when I thought I was better and reposted this story it turned out I was wrong and kind of relapsed into what I call my dormant stage but I am finally feeling better and I feel like I can write again but I'm taking this slow, I'm going to try to write a little everyday **

**Now as I am getting back into the swing of things I am going to try my best to update without months in between chapters, hopefully I will eventually get the hang of this again, I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you are all excited for this stories return so lets move forward**

**Warning: Cursing, duh it's Glee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit**

**Be Careful What You Wish For **

**Chapter 2: What Year is it?!**

Rachel's POV

I could feel my body going into the early stages of a panic attack so I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, think of this logically…. As logically as you can when you're possibly 28 years old and 11 years in the future. A dream! This could be a crazy, I-just-fell-down-a-elevator-and-got-knocked-unconscious-dream. I clung to those ideas as Quinn shakily put down my phone on the sink counter and looked back at herself in the mirror. I glanced back at my reflection and tried to snap back my attention on something else. '_Dream, dream dream.' _ I started to think in my head like a mantra. Okay so it's a dream, so what?... Wake myself up! Yes, that's what I should do, now how…

I looked over at Quinn again who had gone back to poking at her face when I remembered her pinching her wrist before and it was like a light bulb went off in my head.

"Pinch me." I said suddenly thrusting my arm towards Quinn, Quinn turned her head towards me and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"If this is a dream then we have to wake ourselves up, we can use pain as a stimulant air go pinching and I don't think pinching ourselves will really work so pinch me." I insisted again and thrust my arm in Quinn's face.

"Fine." She said and grabbed my arm and held out hers. "You pinch me, if this is a dream I don't want to get stuck here alone." I nodded; we grasped each other's arms and at the same time pinched each other.

I winced a little, not knowing Quinn's nails were so sharp. I stared at the slight reddened skin from the pinch when it hit me.

"This is real." Quinn said awed. I shakily turned to myself in the mirror; this is the future, my future, and my life in the future.

"I…I wonder what it's like?" I couldn't help but let my curiosity roam despite my eternal panic and turmoil.

_**Bzzzz…**_

Quinn and I looked at each other startled at the noise and looked down at the counter to see my phone buzzing. I took a deep breath and picked it up just as it finished vibrating. I brought it up and stared at the screen.

"One missed- wait." My eyes widened a little. "Seven missed calls from Noah Puckerman." I kept looking at the pop up messages on my phone. Besides Noah's seven phone calls there were three others, one from "Sanny" and two from Kurt plus at least 15 different texts messages.

"What is going on?!" I exclaimed lowering my phone but Quinn didn't respond. Her eyes were following my hand.

"Quinn what?" I started to interrupt but was cut off by Quinn grabbing my wrist. I finally noticed what was up when whatever caught Quinn's eye sparkled in my peripheral vision and I stared down at a platinum ring with a pretty big emerald sitting on top of it. The whole thing fitted around a pretty important finger. I tore my hand out of Quinn's grip and stared closer at the ring that indicated that I was…

"I'm married?!"

"Engaged." Quinn said. I whipped my head to stare at Quinn in question.

Quinn who looked slightly panicked, biting her lip and shrugged at me. "It's and engagement ring I know the difference."

"How?"

Quinn scoffed. "You remember how obsessed and dependent I was on Prom Queen?" I tried to keep the anger out of my voice as I remembered my ruined junior prom. I couldn't help the biting comment that came out though.

"Well if we're talking about obsessions."

"Oh give it a rest Rachel."

"What like you ever did?"

"I only did it because-Ugh! This is pointless why- give me my hand back!" Quinn burst out when I suddenly grabbed it. I had noticed something when Quinn had thrown her hands up in frustration and my mouth hung open when I saw what was there.

"Are you sure this is an engagement ring?" I asked showing Quinn the ring on my finger.

"Yes!" Quinn burst out still trying to tug her hand back.

"Well does that mean this is a wedding ring?"

Quinn's eyes widened and she finally tore her hand out of my grip and brought it closer to her face observing the platinum band with a diamond in the center two sapphires surrounding it. Quinn kept blinking strangely before stiffly shaking her head. "Yes this…this is a wedding ring."

I looked at Quinn's panicked face and the bitterness slowly drained out of me into exhaustion.

"Okay, look." I started and sighed again. "So we know this is real, somehow we've time traveled 11 years into the future. I'm engaged, your married and us fighting in the bathroom is not going to solve anything.

Quinn was back to biting her lip but she was nodding in agreement " So what your saying is…"

"We call a ceasefire." I stated. " Just for now we try to get along or at least be civil to each other until we find someway to get back…or…if we can get back." Finally saying the words that scared both of us.

"Okay so what now?"

I looked over at my phone that had been vibrating on and off throughout the entire conversation. I finally picked it up again to see the newest text was from Sam of all people.

"Well I guess we should find some people that are at least familiar to us."

"Can we get out of the bathroom first?" Quinn asked.

I looked up at her and after a moment of silence both of us burst out laughing at the realization that we were having a total meltdown in the hotel bathroom.

"It's a miracle no one came in here." Quinn said still giggling as she pushed through the door.

The laughing tapered off and we started to search through my phone trying to determine how long we had been missing from this future.

We had just entered the lobby when we heard the yelling.

" I don't think you understand THEY ARE MISSING! NOW SHOW ME THE SECURITY CAMERAS OR NEXT TIME YOU WAKE UP YOU WILL BE IN THE GOD FUCKING HOSPITAL!"

"Easy Santana just calm-"

"SAM IF YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN I'LL MAKE SURE KRISTY NEEDS A SPERM DONOR!" **(AN: explaining this next chapter but to avoid confusion Kristy is an OC that I made Sam Evan's future wife.)**

Quinn and I exchanged a look before turning to see the familiar presence of our resident Latina and blonde boy.

"Santana? Sam?" Quinn called. Santana whipped around and Sam turned to show off 11 year older Santana and Sam. Santana if it was possible got hotter and dressed to the nines in powerful business like clothes. She looked like the CEO of your nightmares. Sam looked way less…high-strung? Like he wasn't trying so hard to hide his geekiness and be the perfect guy he thought he had to be. His hair was shorter and he was dressed up but more casual then Santana was. Both looked stressed beyond belief. Santana looked pissed and Sam looked worried still keeping one arm wrapped around Santana's waist keeping her back from the security guard she has been screaming at. And it's a good thing he was already holding her back because when Santana got over the shock of seeing Quinn and I she literally ditched English all together and started yelling at both of us in rapid loud Spanish.

"Crap." Sam said tightening his grip on Santana. He seemed to be looking at something behind our backs and suddenly started to yell to someone.

"Finn! Found them. Come over here and help me before we get thrown out and Puck gets even more pissed off." I could feel my entire body freeze up at the sound of Finn's name. I never had thought of Finn this whole time. I looked down at the ring on my finger and snuck a look at Quinn's hand that was hanging by her side. Who had gotten Finn?

Before I could put another thought into why it was obviously I, I felt Finn's presence behind me. His big hand landed on my shoulder and spun me around to face him. All 28-year-old smiling Finn complete with rumpled hair that had probably gotten that way because whenever he's nervous he runs his fingers through it. It almost made me smile to think that hadn't changed about him. I watched as relief spread across his face and he let out a sigh squeezing both Quinn and my shoulders.

"Thank God." Finn finally said smiling at both of us.

"Everyone was freaking out and we didn't know what to do. I mean at first Puck got all silent and scary broody. And Artie started to hyperventilate but then after we couldn't find you guys for 20 minutes. Puck started yelling about putting out the whole police squad to look for you guys and Artie literally was on point of leaping out of his wheelchair and crawling to find you. The Mercedes had to threatened to make Johanna sit on him to keep him still and then Santana had to talk about her carrying my gigantor baby would kill Artie. People really have to stop saying that because her hormones are already unstable-"

"FINN NOT THE POINT!" Sam finally yelled. Finn looked behind Quinn and I and grimaced. He passed us to help Sam with whatever Santana was doing to him but I was frozen.

The second Finn had said carrying my baby my brain had shut down. Finn wasn't Quinn's or mine, he was happily or so I guessed married to a stranger. The despair was already dramatizing itself in my head and I waited for the pangs of pain to enter my heart but…they never came. My brows furrowed in confusion, my mind was clearly that of my 17-year-old self but my heart was different. While my 17 year old self would be crying over the thought of losing Finn the 28 year old me felt… I only felt fondness towards the tall, sweet boy. Apparently I had done the one thing in the past 11 years that I swore to myself I would never do.

I moved on from Finn.

Suddenly Quinn sharply grabbed my wrist and I jumped in surprise. Turning and glaring at her I tried to pull my wrist back but stopped when I saw the panicked look on Quinn's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked thinking ahead to whisper. Trying not to draw attention to the two of us.

"Finn said Puck and Artie were freaking out." Quinn turned to me. "Puck and Artie. Rachel you know what that means." Quinn held up her ring finger showing off her wedding ring to make a point. It clicked in my head as I looked down at my engagement ring. It means I was either engaged to Artie or… or Noah. Thinking of his name filled me with this warmth that radiated throughout my body. Yet again I became confused and bit my lip. I took my hand out of Quinn's grip and concentrated on this feeling rushing through me, this feeling of comfort and happiness at just the thought of Noah. Slowly the realization of what this feeling meant, what this feeling was had me so trapped in my head I didn't even notice Sam and Finn managing to calm Santana down. I did snap out of it when I saw Finn check his phone and walk over towards us.

"I texted Puck and he says he and Artie are coming down." Finn stared at us expectantly but I was so confused I didn't know how to respond. I was saved from answering Finn when the elevator opened and Noah stepped out. Looking like he wanted to punch a wall.

His eyes scanned the lobby and I couldn't take my eyes off him. Noah's Mohawk was gone; his head now covered by short brown hair and stubble covered his face. My eyes couldn't stay in one place, I scanned down past his black button up, seeing his arms were more well defined then they were on 17 year old Noah. He looked different, not just older but something else and right as I was trying to figure out what it was Noah's eyes finally met mine. He seemed to release a breath and it clicked. The Noah that I saw 10 minutes ago (or 11 years ago depending on your point of view) 17 year old Noah had a look of defeat, anger and looked like the world was on his shoulders. Like something inside of him had been fighting to get out. 28-year-old Noah had apparently found someway to let whatever was fighting out. It shocked me to see what had been under all that negativity Noah carried all his life, I saw something I never expected him to be.

Noah looked like a leading man.

Strong, confident and happy. Like everything he wanted in the world was in his sights and he was looking right at me.

"Shit Rachel." Noah finally spoke quietly, letting out another breath of relief before approaching me. I was still in shock of seeing Noah like this that when he finally reached me I didn't have time to think about what was happening. Noah's arms surrounded me, pulling me close to him and his lips slanted over mine. Passion and warmth shot through my body. Although I could feel my mind still in shock my body seemed to act on it's own accord. Drawing closer to Noah, wrapping my arms around his neck, sinking deeper into the kiss. The kiss was joy and romance and filled me up to the top with what felt like warm shining light. As if a spotlight was shining down on us right at that moment.

But I eventually came back to myself and realized what I was doing and the shock of the situation gripped me and made me finally pull back. I stared at Noah who looked on at me in relief and bliss. I stared back in shock and fear, that kiss wasn't the end of it, that kiss meant that I was engaged to Noah, that kiss meant I was totally forever over Finn. Most of all that kiss held something that I swore and convinced myself I would only feel for McKinley's golden boy.

That kiss held deep strong love that according to the ring on my finger seemed unending.

And I had that with Noah Puckerman…

**So there is your first dose of Puckleberry! In the next chapter we will see the rest of the gleeks and you will get to meet my two OC's Johanna and Kristy, I hope you guys like them! Until next time…**


	4. Welcome to New York

**And here is the next chapter! I think I'm finally getting back into the swing of things when it comes to writing. Hopefully these updates will be becoming more frequent.**

**I'd also like to thank any one who followed, favorited or reviewed this stories and also thank you for sticking with this story, it means so much that you loved this story enough to stick by the long wait.**

**One more note, I'm introducing my OC's formally in this chapter so tell me what you think of them as the story goes on. And if you have any questions about the pairings or plot of this story send me a review or message me and I'll be happy to answer!**

**Now let's get on to what you want (Warning: Cursing/ Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything)**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 3: Welcome To New York**

Rachel's POV

"Rach?"

I blinked out of the monumental shock my mind was going through and found Noah's arms still wrapped tight around my waist. I wasn't even aware he had picked me off the ground until my feet settled back on it.

"Rachel can you please fucking say something because you have been missing for a fucking hour and I'm honestly really fucking freaked out at the moment."

At the sound of how many times Noah managed to drop the F-bomb in one sentence it snapped me out of my daze. I could feel my face forming the disapproving pout it gets (according to my fathers) whenever someone excessively and unnecessarily uses vulgar language.

"Noah Eli Puckerman." I could just feel the reprimand slide off my tongue. It was a simple reflex to try to keep Noah in line. One I hadn't felt the need to use in years. I shook my head to keep myself from going down that road in memory lane and focused back up on reprimanding 28 year old Noah. "How many times must I tell you that there are other ways to show your frustration then the use of coarse language."

To my surprise Noah sighs in relief and hugs me a little closer.

"Okay now I know your fine." He said smiling down at me and one again like a reflex I instantly smiled back at him.

"Sure she's fine now but wait until I dig my well manicured nails into you for causing me to worry that much! Then see how good you look!" Santana yelled from where Sam still had her in his grip. I turned to watch as Santana stared at me through silted eyes in anger and… worry. Before I had time to respond to her vague threat Santana's gaze snapped to Sam as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"And for the last time Sam let go of me or I swear I will hit you in such a way you won't be able to reproduce."

"Well then considering I'm your sperm donor for you and Britt's future kid I'd advise you not to do that." Sam says well naturedly and a bit sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at Santana's antics.

"Plenty of hot options in this gleek group Evans."

"But Brittany and I look almost identical and this is the only way the baby will look like both of you." Sam threw back still sarcastic. Santana finally stopped struggling and muttered about people giving in to Brittany's weird fantasies.

"Oh come on guys can you at least wait until we're out of the lobby!" Finn actually whined. I looked over to him and saw he was looking at Quinn and Artie who had been standing right next to us. Or Quinn had been standing right next to me before Noah grabbed me. Now Quinn was seated in Artie's wheelchair on his lap and… making out with him pretty intently.

I couldn't help my mouth opening in shock and let out a squeak that had Noah turning to look at my face. I cleared my throat but couldn't stop staring at something that to the 17 year old me looked like the most bizarre thing I had ever seen. Quinn and Artie…making out…

When Finn whined though I saw Quinn's eyes flash open as if she just realized what she was doing and quickly separated from Artie. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at Artie and he was smiling at her. My brain just couldn't help but think that Artie actually looked pretty good. His glasses were gone, he had ditched the sweater vests and with that look of content on his face he looked as if he could turn a few heads.

Quinn seemed to think so to by the way she was gaping at him. I finally took mercy on her confused state and sharply cleared my throat. Her gaze snapped to me and I saw the confusion and panic in her eyes. She blinked at me once, twice and then Artie took his hand from where it had been cradling the back of her neck and let it drop to her shoulder. Quinn jumped in surprise and turned back to Artie.

"Quinn are you okay?" he asked with this look of deep concern on his face. Quinn still seemed a little dazed and I wouldn't blame her. While there was at least some confusing thing between Noah and I making our apparent eventual wedding seemingly make sense. Quinn married to Artie just confused me, probably the both of us. I watched as Artie took his other arm that was wrapped around her waist and wrapped his hand around the one in Quinn's lap. When their wedding bands connected they made a soft clacking sound and called Quinn's attention to them. Her eyes got wider and… yeah this was not going well Quinn was really panicking and I really didn't know what to do but giving away the fact that we are from the past is definitely not the right thing.

So remembering the agreement to be civil to each other I pushed back my panic and called forth my years of acting experience to help. I set my shoulders and thought confident I-am-not-eternally-freaking-out thoughts and stepped out of Noah's grip. Who seemed like the rest of them looking at Quinn in concern. I stepped up to Quinn and put my hand on her shoulder and her gaze snapped once again to me.

"Quinn's fine Artie." I respond in a positive voice. "We were gone so long because." I paused, come on improv do your job! "We were in the bathroom because.. Quinn thought she had food poisoning!" I finally said. Quinn looked still a little confused but I made eye contact with her. It's the only thing that could make sense at the moment and would explain Quinn's apparent abnormal behavior.

"Food Poisoning?!" Artie asked concerned again. We both turned to look at his confused face until realization seemed to snap on his face and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I knew the sushi we ate last night tasted funny!" Artie said. Oh thank god they had sushi last night and not something else.

"Well then why didn't you call?" Finn asked. I turned to him and he looked befuddled at the thought. I still waited for my heart to skip a beat at the adorable confused puppy look but nothing happened. This was just getting stranger, my head was in love with Finn but my heart was in love with Noah. This was not going well.

"Um… I – I don't have my phone with me and Rachel was so- so worried about me that she forgot she put her phone on silent." Quinn managed to say as she finally seemed to snap out of whatever daze she had been residing in for the last five minutes. I turned to her and exchanged a look, as it seemed to click for both of us.

We are in the future; we have absolutelyy no idea how we got here, if we can get back or even if any of this is real (although we did know it wasn't a dream). So the only thing we could possibly do is play along and try to figure it out. Quinn gave a slight nod to me as her gaze was pulled back to Artie and I felt Noah's arm wrap back around my waist.

"Are you okay Quinn? Do you want to go home?" Artie asked switching his hands to cradle her face. It was sweet and Artie looked so worried I watched a flicker of something cross Quinn's face and I was starting to see how those two had somehow ended up together. Before Quinn could respond a voice called out from the elevators.

"Well we either all have to go home of go somewhere else because our time in the room we rented is up." A light female voice called.

"Johanna!" Finn called. A smile broke out on his face and he walked over to where the voice was. I inhaled sharply at the realization that Johanna was Finn's pregnant wife he had mentioned before. I was just about to turn around and get a glance at her when I heard clattering footsteps and was engulfed in a hug that ripped me from Noah's arm. I blinked in confusion until I got the feeling of soft, tailored, expensive fabric pressed up against my face and could hear frantic words being said. I managed to get a grip on Kurt and pull him back a little so I wasn't being smothered by his hug.

"And then when you wouldn't keep answering Puck started threating the bar tender and we didn't know what to do. But then Puck suddenly looked at his phone and he and Artie were rushing to the elevator and" I realized Kurt was still freaking out about Quinn and I being MIA for an hour. So I put my hands on his shoulders to make sure he's not just ranting and actually paying attention to me.

"Kurt, breathe okay? I'm fine I promise, everything is fine." I say which cuts off Kurt mid-rant. He looks at me up and down seeing if I'm saying the truth and then nods his head letting me go but I can tell by his face their will be words later.

"Sure your okay Rachel?" Someone says and I turn to see Blaine looking at me in concern. I didn't actually know Blaine that well yet but I still tried to smile and nod. He smiled back, squeezed my shoulder and then went over to Kurt who was now checking on Quinn. After getting out of Kurt's grip I was able to look around to see who had been with us at the hotel. I was surprised to find the whole glee club clumped together in the hotel lobby. Near Quinn who was now standing by Artie's wheelchair but was holding each other's hands. I saw Mercedes looking a little worried and a little pissed as she pointed at Quinn. I looked at the man beside her who wore a comical grin as he put his arm around Mercedes shoulder. He turned a little to look at me I'm guessing and I had to keep myself from going into shock again as I found myself staring at Matt's face. Matt who had moved away last year was now with Mercedes? I blinked but tried to keep scanning the room no one seemed to be coming up to me at the moment and for that I was thankful. It gave me time to scope out the situation. Beside Matt I saw Mike but surprisingly no Tina.

Only to have Tina wrap her arms around me a second later. I faltered but I hugged back and looked over her shoulder trying to see everything else before she started to talk to me. I knew that Noah was lurking behind me so I kept scanning. But Tina pulled away before I could look over to where Santana, Sam and Finn had been standing.

"You sure your okay Rachel? No dramatic diva fits?" Tina seemed to say in a joking fashion. I blinked in surprise at the friendly teasing but nodded my head.

"No diva fits." I responded back lightly. Tina smiled and nodded.

"Alright good. I have to go check on Quinn and convince Artie to actually leave her side and go on set tomorrow." With that Tina was gone and I was finally free to look in the direction that I had been dreading.

I took a deep breath and finally glanced up to where Finn had been heading towards his wife. Santana who had finally been let out of Sam's grip had her arm wrapped around Brittany and was ranting to Sam and Finn who both had women I had never seen before standing next to them. One was holding Sam's hand; she was shorter than him and had pale skin and huge pale blue eyes. Her hair was pale orange and loose curls cascaded over her shoulders. The other woman who was under Finn's arm and heavily pregnant was Johanna. She seemed about average height, sea green eyes and long thick blonde hair was what I saw. Although it sounded like I was describing Quinn's appearance this girl was definitely not Quinn. Quinn was pretty, sharp, put together and well in high school she wasn't HBIC for nothing. But Johanna she looked nice, like she just looked like she wanted to smile and give you a hug. She just looked like a happy person. Especially when Finn's arm was wrapped around her. In my head all I could think about was how I should be the one under Finn's arm but my heart, I only felt friendly fondness for the both of them! This was just getting to confusing and weird for me. How could this have happened? How am I over Finn and in love with-

I felt Noah's arm wrap around me again and felt him pull me closer. Nuzzling his face into the side of my head and to my astonishment kissed my temple.

Oh that's how.

"You wanna come back to planet earth now Rach?" Noah asked and I realized I had been standing there completely zoning out and scanning the room. Noah had been staring at me the whole time. I tried to think on my feet again as I turned towards him but as soon as our eyes locked it's as if something clicked and everything just felt automatic and natural.

"I'm fine Noah I'm just…taking it all in." I said and gestured to all our friends. Noah kind of huffed out a laugh.

"Since you went missing for an hour I'll let you have your friendship kumbaya moment." He said smiling and it slowly turned into a smirk.

"But don't tell anyone, can't have people questioning my badassness."

I rolled my eyes "Yes we couldn't have that now could we." I said moving into the light banter. Noah smiled at me again.

"Okay love birds break it up we are trying to decide what to do from here." Someone said beside us and I turned to see the red head that had been holding Sam's hand suddenly in front of me. She smiled at me.

"Hi Rachel you okay? Santana says she's finally done cursing you out in Spanish so she's ready to go." She said rolling her eyes.

I nodded my head to answer her question and Noah scoffs.

"What? We were all waiting for Santana to stop freaking out?"

"Bitch please you know I'm the most interesting person here. Not to mention the hottest. Your lives would be pointless without me." Santana says glaring at Noah as she walker up and leaned against the red head.

"Whatever Satan." Noah muttered and she punched him. Noah dodged out of her way and before either could retaliate Mercedes was calling over.

"Oh hell nah. Stop acting like four year olds right now. We are leaving okay we are so not getting kicked out that would so not look good." A few people chuckled at Mercedes order and when Santana took another step at Noah she called again.

"Do you want me to put the pregnant lady between you two? Because I will."

Finn started telling Mercedes that she can't keep using his pregnant wife as the answer to problems in their group. Said pregnant wife just scoffed and smiled, as she looked on at all the chaos of the group. I just stood their taking all this in and realized that no one was really going to start actually fighting. It was all stuff between friends. The gleeks were all friends now. Rachel felt for the first time since the elevator crashed a sweep of calm wash over her. She had always wanted to feel special and belong and had always wished the gleeks would realize they were better as a united front then against each other. She never dreamed it would really happen. But here she was loved in a place she belonged. Through all the confusion that thought stuck with Rachel and for a moment her predicament seemed good.

"Well I'm sorry that your fiancé went AWOL on you and going home would just waste your day off but some of us have to keep worry lines from wrinkling up our faces before we turn 30!" Santana's rant finally got through to Rachel's thoughts. She turned back to Santana who was now exiting the hotel with Brittany's hand in hers.

"I'll see you all on Friday night." She called and Brittany waved excitedly to everyone else. I finally looked around and realized everyone was getting ready to leave and go home. That would separate Quinn and I. More importantly it would leave me alone with Noah. I was still having trouble deciding if that was a bad thing or not.

"Yeah, yeah whatever screw you guys happy engagement to us." Noah said trying to pull me closer. He smiled and waved at the other gleeks who were also getting ready to go. Calling that they hope Quinn and I were all right.

"You ready to go Rach?" Noah asked me. I realized what playing along meant at that moment. It meant going back to wherever Noah and I probably lived and pretending to be in love with Noah… or not pretend-I doesn't know!

"Um… yeah just-one second." I said and wiggled out of his arms and walked over to Quinn who had managed to get away from Artie to talk to me.

"What do we do?" I asked slightly panicking again.

Quinn bit her lip and looked a little worried but better off than I was. "Just-" Quinn took a deep breath. "We just have to keep this up. Just go home with Puck. It'll be fine you can trust him I mean haven't you guys known each other since you were six or something." I nodded my head and she continued. "Okay so just keep playing along I guess. Go home and try to see if we can figure any stuff about our lives or better yet how to get back to our old ones."

It was a shaky plan but it was the only one we had so I nodded. We stood there for a second and realized we should probably make it look like we were actually friends. So we awkwardly hugged and then walked away. I turned and walked towards Noah who was on his phone. He looked up at me and smiled. He pocketed his phone and took my hand leading me out of the hotel and into the busy streets of New York City.

He quickly hailed a cab and we both got in luckily I was too captivated by the city outside the window to really keep up a conversation with Noah who seemed to understand. By the way he took out his phone again but kept an arm around my shoulders.

I missed Noah giving the cab driver an address but eventually we were standing outside and old but elegant apartment building. I climbed out and waited Noah took my hand and started leading me inside.

"Are you sure your okay Rachel? You've been quiet and spacing out ever since we found you guys."

I opened my mouth to answer Noah when I saw him. He was behind the front desk of the apartment lobby. He had perfectly coiffed gray hair and looked young but old at the same time. It triggered a déjà vu feeling of seeing him before. It wasn't until the man looked up with those bright blue smiling eyes that I remembered.

"_Wow honey I think you just made a big mistake."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Nothing dear I think you'll find out soon enough."_

The man outside the elevator before I had gotten in, the one that had been so cryptic and had taken the stairs instead of getting in with Quinn and I. It was him!

"You!" I couldn't help but shout in surprise.

All he did was smile at me happily "Ah Rachel finally here I see."

**Okay, that's chapter 3. Whew that was a lot! Sorry it didn't have that much Puckleberry in it I wanted to introduce the rest of the gleeks and give a little look at all their relationships, next chapter will have more backstory on everything and then the 5****th**** chapter will really get behind the Puckleberry stuff.**

**Also if you want face claims for Kristy and Johanna for them I was thinking Kristy (Sam's wife) looks like Brittany Snow (as a red head) and Johanna is Amanda Seyfried. **

**Hope you liked it and get excited for more chapters!**


	5. Guardian Angel It's A Wonderful Life

**Okay I'm just going to say this now I'm constantly going through stuff if it's not stress from college it's traveling with my family or trying to finalize next years classes or my study abroad etc. you guys get it for a college sophomore my life is pretty much me always going through something so as I said I WILL NOT EVER PERMANTLY ABANDON THIS STORY! But I'm not sure when the chapters will come, it could be months or it could take days but I promise you all that eventually this will get done, I'm done making excuses I'm just going to write when I can**

**As I said last chapter I'm using this chapter for a lot of set up stuff and then we will get back into the Puckleberry goodness, okay? Okay!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows so far, thank you for your continued dedication and faith and enjoyment in this story every review means the world to me so thank you.**

**(Warning/Disclaimer: Cursing and I don't own Glee)**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 4: Guardian Angel "A Wonderful Life" Style**

Rachel's POV

All I could do was stare at the man at the front desk as he continued to smile at me, the same smile he gave me before he disappeared down the hotel staircase after giving me a rather cryptic message. He had to have something to do with whatever brought Quinn and I here!

"Rachel!" someone shouted. I turned to see Noah looking at me as if I had finally gone crazy.

"Why are you staring at Christopher like that?" I blinked in surprise. Noah knew the man.

"Christopher?" I finally managed to get out sounding befuddled. Noah gave me a strange look.

"Yeah Christopher, you know our deskman slash doorman" he said gesturing to the man at the desk.

Okay… now I was majorly confused.

"Rachel?" the man asked. I turned to him finally fully acknowledging his presence. "Are you alright? Did something happen that unsettled you today?" the man- Christopher asked. I noticed him eyeing me giving me a look as if to say play along. My eyes widened at the realization that this man knew full well what was going on! At the last second I bit my lip to keep in the accusatory shouts that wanted to expel from my mouth. I turned to Noah who lets face it was already looking at me like I was unhinged. Pair that with the fact that I disappeared for an hour today and Noah looked like he was about to check me into a hospital. So I took the hint Christopher was giving me and tried to collect myself back into my character of future me. I walked up to Noah and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry Noah I was just… in my own little world and I didn't even see Christopher at his desk." I glanced over at said man and saw his slight nod. Noah seemed placated and took my hand in his starting to pull me towards the elevator.

"Wait a moment." Christopher called from behind our backs. We both turned to him and Christopher gestured to me.

" I remember you were having problems with your keys before Rachel and I finally got them fixed I just want to make sure everything is in order."

At first I didn't know what to do I wanted to be alone so I could ask him what was going on but at the same time I didn't trust this man farther than I could throw him and for a second wanted to draw Noah closer to feel protected. But eventually the need for information beat out my general confusion and fear of the situation.

"Oh right thank you so much for getting that done for me." I said putting on a happy face. I turned to Noah still grinning, "I'll just… meet you upstairs?" I finally told him.

Noah looked back and forth between Christopher and I before finally sighing and shaking his head.

"Something is going on with you Rachel and I want to talk about it when you get upstairs okay?" Noah said in not a harsh but still serious voice. I bit my lip but nodded my head knowing agreeing with him is the only thing that will get him to leave. Noah gave another nod before hitting the elevator button and climbing in, he pressed the floor button and gave me the trademark Puck smirk before the elevator doors closed. As soon as I was sure Noah was gone I turned around and glared at Christopher.

"Alright now Rachel-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I yelled out in a very high panicked decibel. Christopher looked surprised at my outburst but quickly settled.

"Well I thought what was happening was all together quite apparent, you're in the future."

I have honestly never had a truly violent urge to maim somebody until this moment.

"I realize that but normally one cannot just step into an elevator in one year and then walk out in another." I said realizing that my voice still sounded high and panicked. "And you!" I pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You did this you were outside the elevator you sent Quinn and I here!" my voice getting louder, so that at some point Christopher walked over to me hands raised in a placating gesture and I realized all the suppressed panic of what was happening to me rose to the surface and I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. I felt someone rest their hands on my shoulders and I made eye contact with Christopher who I finally noticed was trying to talk to me.

"Rachel I need you to calm down and take a deep breath. I can explain a few things to you, make the situation a little more clear but you need to calm down." He was saying in a calming voice. At this point I would grab on to any type of comfort so I took a deep breath and tried to slow my breathing down. A few minutes later I was relatively calm and sitting across from Christopher at his small desk in the apartment lobby. I was looking down trying to form the questions in my head, as Christopher seemed to be waiting for me to speak. Finally I looked up and met his eyes before firing off questions that had been buzzing around inside my head.

"What is going on? How did Quinn and I get here? Is any of this even real? What-"

"Rachel slow down I can't answer everything."

"Why not aren't you the one that did all this?"

"Me?" Christopher looked confused before nodding his head no. "No Rachel I'm just here to help guide the whole thing, no what happened to you is indeed real and can be called… well lets just say fate saw the potential in you and Quinn and decided to intervene a little."

"A little?!" I said exasperated "Shoving us 11 years into the future is not a little push its pure insanity!" I shook my head still confused. "Why are Quinn and I even here?"

Christopher held a finger up as if he were making a point. "That you will have to discover on your own. You are here for a reason Rachel so try to find it, live through this life that is yours."

"But how can this life be mine, I mean I'm engaged to Noah."

"Christopher actually grinned at me "I'm sure if you really think about it Rachel the concept of that is not that hard a term to grasp."

I pushed down the fluttering feeling in my stomach that was telling me Christopher was right, I didn't have time to think about that now.

"Well what am I suppose to do? Are Quinn and I suppose to just stumble through all this not knowing anything until someone knows something's up? Noah already looks like he wants to commit me to a mental asylum."

"Oh well I can help you out with that, at least when it comes to your friends I can tell you about them." Christopher settled down as if he was getting ready to tell a story. "Now how you became friends or why that is something I wont tell you because that is something you must experience the same goes for you and Noah, but any other questions you have about your friends I can answer."

I was about to go on when I remembered that Quinn had no idea what was going on either.

"I need to let Quinn hear this." I said I pulled out my phone figuring I had her number us being friends and all. A friendship with Quinn Fabray, the thought still seemed very odd to me. I tried to just concentrate on what was going on. I found her number and tried to text her what was going on. After a few very confused text and one whispered phone call so Artie didn't here a teenage panicked Quinn, she was aware of what was going on and I was to text her everything so she could read it over.

With that I took a deep breath and started asking about a life that was apparently mine now.

"Alright, so I'm with Noah and Quinn's with Artie and everyone else is married and we're all in New York City?"

"Well, the first two are right but no not everyone lives in the city."

"How did this all happen? I mean yes, Kurt and Blaine seems to make sense and I always thought eventually Tina and Mike would settle down. But when did Matt come back? And how is he with Mercedes? What happened?"

"Yes Tina and Mike stayed together, along with Kurt and Blaine. Brittany and Santana found their way to each other eventually. Mercedes after senior year went to Los Angeles to try to become a singer and she is doing quite well for herself, it turns out that Matthew Rutherford ended up going to college in Stanford. They met up one weekend when Matt was visiting LA and being the only people that knew each other they bonded and well that turned into something. They still live in LA because that's where Mercedes CD's are recorded and Matt actually became an author. Turns out when your not talking your observing, his first book was about your high school glee club, its quite good."

"Tina and Mike stayed together through college, Mike and Brittany were actually in the same travel dance company for a while. But now they both settled a pretty impressive dacing school with elite branches on LA and New York where Tina and Mike live because Tina is an actor and producer in Artie's movies. They are called the dynamic duo by movie makers, and Brittany runs the New York branch of the school with Santana who is moving up in her law firm, she lost a few cases but she's almost unbeatable."

Artie lives in LA with Quinn and she did say she wanted to become an actor but she isn't in many things, you can look her up online but I believe what best describes her is that Quinn puts her heart and soul into every job she does. So she picks them out very carefully but yes mainly Artie and her live in LA with Tina Mike and Mercedes and Matt, although Artie and Quinn do have a small apartment here that they use from time to time if a project looks as if it will take a while.

"And New York is where Santana, Brittany and Blaine and Kurt live. Blaine is on Broadway started with a revival of Newsies, as Jack Kelly and I believe right now he's making the round in Chicago.

Kurt was in Broadway in the beginning, helped start a play but he settled on fashion, his name is one of the biggest in fashion week once he stopped being so avent guard."

"Okay well what about Sam and his wife and Finn and-" I couldn't finish.

"And Johanna." Christopher said knowingly. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Well lets start with Sam it turns out the boy is fantastic at comic books. He's got a great new series of superheores comedy comics. It's a side project marvel picked up but he works here in New York with his wife Kristy who he met at a comic con. I cant do their story justice so you will have to ask them yourself but Kristy is a baker she's been features in newspapers and well you saw her with Mr. Evans. They very much adore each other."

Now Finn, you do break up but you become friends, actually you are one of the people that encouraged Finn to go travel abroad, backpack across Europe to find himself before college. That's where he met Johanna; she's a travel magazine writer. Finn started going to school to become a teacher but once Johanna got pregnant Finn finally figured out what he wanted to do with his life, he's going to be just a dad." I couldn't help but think that seemed like the best thing in the world for Finn to be.

"And now you and Noah, well like I said I'm giving you the bare basics I'm not telling you when you got together and all that because that emotion and you must determine that for yourself. But I will tell you that Noah is a police officer and you made it to Broadway, helped start a show from the ground up and just finished your run with Blaine in Chicago as Velma Kelly. You're engaged to Noah Puckerman and getting married in two weeks, your friends all came down to help with your wedding plans. This is your life Rachel."

After Christopher was done telling me everything I could barely think of anything else, trying to see how the gleeks had all gone on with their lives including myself. I nodded my head in thanks Christopher wished me good luck and goodnight before giving me the key to my apartment and telling me which one it was. I rode up the elevator sending out texts to Quinn giving her all the information I had gained. When I got to my floor as I searched for the door I realized how exhausted I was I checked my phone and even though it was only 9 pm the only thing I wanted to do was find wherever my bed was and sleep and hope that maybe this was really all just a concussed dream. I inserted my key and walked into my apartment not really paying attention until I heard someone call my name.

"Rach?"

I looked up to see Noah getting up from the couch he was sitting on and walking over to me. From the look on his face I could see it was time to talk but that was the last thing on my mind because right now no matter what was going on I just wanted to sleep.

"Rach what happened today, you said you and Quinn were going to the bathroom, you disappear for an hour and then your spacing out the rest of the time. Did something happen?"

I sighed realizing I had to keep going through the act but when I opened my mouth I let out a tired yawn and when I looked back at Noah face he was hiding a smirk. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"God dammit Rachel why do you have to put me through all this crap." He said but it was said in a soft tone with a small smile on his face.

I shrugged my shoulders because when I'm tired I start to not really have control over my normal functions. My head dropped down a little and I saw the shiny ring on my finger and said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Because you love me?" my mouth was moving on it's own accord and while my brain might have been screaming for me to stop the rest of me seemed to hum in agreement at the statement. Noah's smile seemed to grow at my statement before he gathered me in his arms and held me close.

"Yeah I really do Rach."

We stood their for a second, Noah holding me, me slowly falling more asleep in his warm arms before Noah murmured "Ill let it go if you promise me that everything is alright."

I hummed tiredly and nodded my head. Noah chuckled

"Alright Berry lets get your sleepy ass to bed."

I was able to counter one more lucid thought to mutter about his use of coarse language but Noah just chuckled before leading me off to what I was guessing was the bedroom. He sat me down and took off my shoes before maneuvering me until I was tucked in under the blankets. I sighed as I fell asleep. The last thing I felt was someone kissing my temple and whispering "Love you Rachel."

I was out like a light completely oblivious to what I would have to go through when I woke up

**And that's chapter 3! I wanted to get everyone's backstory out of the way before concentrating on Rachel and Quinn, after that comes the Puckleberry love! Expect more in the next chapter, until then!**


	6. What the Internet Reveals

**Now, to make up for my awful update skills and with Glee ending yesterday I'm going to try to give you guy's three chapters today! Now I already submitted Chapter 4 and this is Chapter 5 so cross your fingers you will also get Chapter 6 today! So enough of my blabbering lets get on with the **

**Puckleberry!**

**Last chapter with a little bit of backstory **

**(Warning/Disclaimer: Cursing and I don't own Glee)**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 5: What the Internet Reveals…**

Rachel's POV

I was snuggled down in my blankets having the most vivid dream that Quinn and I were transported to the future through an elevator. I sighed happily realizing that I probably should not have indulged in the chocolates the hotel gives right before I went to bed. I mean the dream was vastly abnormal, in it Quinn was married to Artie and I was engaged to…

Just as my mind was contemplating the absurdness of said dream I felt something digging into the side of my face. Something that was attached to my finger. Something that felt rather like a ring with a jewel on it. I scrunched my eyes as the panic of the situation started rushing through my mind. I soon became aware that I was still wearing the dress that I had been wearing yesterday and instead of hearing the sleeping breaths of all the other glee girls since we had all been sharing a hotel room I heard utter silence. And just like that everything came rushing back to me. The elevator crashing, seeing everyone older, talking to Christopher, kissing Noah, him saying I love you.

Those words immediately made my eyes open in realization and sit up. I then remembered in my hazy sleepy state that I had said so myself that Noah loved me. Just thinking of how I acted when I finally entered the apartment made me groan and hide my face in my hands only to feel the cool outline of the engagement ring on my finger against my face. I took my hands off my face and looked down at the ring. Giving it a real look over, not really seeing it the last times I looked at it. It really was lovely it was a nice size stone and a brilliant dark shade for an emerald.

"I still remember your dad's faces when I explained I got you green because of Wicked." A voice said.

I looked up to see Noah and had to try to keep my mouth from opening in shock. He stood leaning against the doorway of the bedroom eating a bowl of cereal fully decked out in his police officer uniform. I always rolled my eyes when a girl would say I love a man in uniform but now that I saw it on Noah I was starting to understand that statement. He looked like he was supposed to heroically rescue someone in distress. I blinked a few times to clear my head from my distracting thoughts and looked at Noah to see him smirking at me as he chewed his cereal.

"Good luck topping getting a green ring for a girl who dreams of being a green witch." Noah said.

I looked back down at my ring taking in his words and that's when it hit me. Noah had gotten me this ring because he knew one of my dream roles was Elphaba in Wicked. Yes, a very cliché dream to have and held by almost every girl who dreams of the Great White Way but I digress. For Noah to not only remember that about me but also know me so well that he knew I would love the connection… well…

I was grinning down at my ring feeling the older me's love for Noah when over his munching I heard his radio buzz and garble. My head snapped up to see Noah unhook his radio from his belt and talk into it.

"Yeah yeah keep your shorts on I'm coming." He put the radio back and took another huge bite before walking out of the doorway. I froze for a moment not knowing what to do because the second Noah said he had to leave fear just washed over me and panicked me just a little. What was going on? Did I know something was going to happen to Noah if he went out to work today? I opened my mouth to call him back so I could figure all my jumbled emotions out but before I could he was back.

He smiled as he walked over to me and before I had time to react swooped down and pecked me on the lips he then went and kissed my forehead resting there for a second and I heard him murmur.

"Nothing is going to happen, I do this everyday I'm going to come home." He then realized his head and looked at me for a second before smoothing his hand across my brow that was crumpled in stress.

"We do this everyday Rach when are you going to learn to not worry about me?"

I blinked in surprise and at that moment all I could think of was Noah was an idiot.

"You're a police officer Noah by common definition your job contains danger in it." I said rather annoyed that he was handling the situation so off-handedly. Noah chuckled before standing up again.

"Like I said I do this everyday. I'll be home early so we still have time to go to that glee thing tonight." I watch him roll his eyes. "I swear people expect every time we get together we have to sing about it, as if I don't see half of them every other week."

With that he started exiting the room and the apartment. "Bye Rach love you."

And with that I heard the door close. I sat there for a second wondering what to do because it appears that I didn't have a job at the moment… or was it a weekend? I looked around to see Noah had put my phone on the nightstand next to my side of the bed. I clicked it on and discovered it was a Friday. Then the picture shown in the lock screen caught my eye, it was a picture clearly taken by some one else because it showed Noah and I, me leaning on his shoulder his arm tucked around me lying on what looked like a beach smiling at the camera. Yes, even Noah was smiling not a smirk but a smile and he looked genuinely happy. I couldn't help but think what a fantastic profile picture this would be for MySpace or Facebook.

Oh! Facebook!

The idea hit me and I quickly clicked on my phone to make the screen light up again. I entered the passcode realizing that I still used the same one I used as a teenager. Making a mental note to myself to change that a soon as I could. I got on the homepage of the phone and breathed out a sigh of relief when I saw the Facebook app still there. I clicked on it and was taken to my profile page. Actually I was taken to 28 year old me's page because the profile picture I changed yesterday of me in New York City was no longer there instead it was a picture of Blaine and I. When I clicked on it I realized it was us backstage at Chicago probably after a show judging by how tired and rumpled we looked but we both had the biggest smiles on our faces. I felt the happiness fill me and let myself indulge in it for a second. I deserved it after all I had made it on Broadway, I had been Velma Kelly in Chicago and who knows what else. I let the happy giggles escape me before reigning myself in and reminding myself I had to focus and find things out.

That's when the thought entered me to goggle myself. When my very own Wikipedia page popped up I couldn't help but let out another giggle of happiness, I had really made it. I scrolled through the page looking at the flattering picture they used. It said all the basic stuff about my early life and I scrolled down to career. Not knowing how much I could accomplish in eleven years. My career started in 2017 after I graduated and had an understudying role in Funny Girl. I couldn't help the scream that I let out after reading that I continued on. Next year I had been Satine in Moulin Rouge, surprised they put it on Broadway and was there for a year. In 2020 I had played Belle in an off-Broadway Beauty and the Beast for six months leading into 2021 where I had started my 8-month run as Velma Kelly and just ended it. Everything seemed to good to be true until I saw what was apparently next for me. _Rachel Berry will be taking over the role of Elphaba in Wicked September 2022._

My life was perfect. I was living in the city. I had the role of my dreams with the career of my dreams, with the family and friends and I had-

That's when I paused and looked back down at my ring realizing I was about to say leading man. Well, it was a little true Noah had grown into the role of a leading man from what I had seen the past two days. With the kisses we shared I knew my future self did love him and by the way he looked at me he seemed like he was so happy. It just still didn't make sense to me why Noah? I sighed, remembering at time when I was very little, around five years old. Before I knew of Finn and high school, when all I knew was the small Jewish community of lima Ohio and how a certain little boy would punch creepy Jacob Ben Israel every time the creep tried to touch my pigtails.

Noah and I had been very close when we were little, we even took naps together at day care and back then I'll admit my little five year old heart had picked him out for my husband. But that all ended the first day I felt the cold sticky slushy hit my face freshman year of high school. True I no longer held his old ways against Noah. I always thought he was a better person then he gave himself credit for and I did want his friendship back but I didn't want romance. Did I? I remember how my heart fluttered and ached as I watched Noah disappear on the elevator yesterday.. or eleven years ago depending how you viewed it. I just bit my lip and thought. Here my heart loved Noah, wanted him to be safe, wanted to kiss him but my head was still asking why? It seemed I was at war with myself. I sighed and clicked out of the Wikipedia page and back to my Facebook hoping maybe some of my photos or statuses could give me some answers.

I quickly looked at my cover photo and paused there, because it was a picture of Noah and a little girl plus I. We were in Central Park it seemed and were laying down in a heap as if someone had just tackled us all mid laugh looking at the camera. The blonde girl looked about eleven years old in the picture; her curly blonde hair was everywhere and as I looked closer her eyes looked familiar. That's when it hit me these were a Noah's eye and the little girl I was looking at was.

Beth.

11-year-old Beth looking every bit like Quinn and Noah, but that made no sense Shelby had adopted Beth and left. When had she come back, when had Beth come back into all of our lives and was Shelby back in my life? All my thoughts were clambering together, Beth, Shelby and Noah all crashing around with questions attached to them and suddenly I was exhausted all over again. I sighed and rested my face in my head trying to quiet my erratic thoughts wondering what exactly I was suppose to be figuring out. When my stomach rumbled distracting me. I looked down at it and found I was quiet famished. I looked back at my phone to realize it was already 12 in the afternoon, not realizing how long I had been staring at my phone I decided to finally just get up and at least take a shower and get some food, the rest could be figured out later.

I put my phone down and looked around the master bedroom noting how besides showing trademark touches of Noah and I with his guitar and a star thrown here and there it was quiet tasteful. I got up and looked down the doorway Noah had been leaning against to see a small hallway leading to what looked like a small living room from what I could see their was a big leather couch and the edges of a dark piano. I quickly took one more glance around the room to see there was another doorway. I opened it to find the closet. I quickly jumped in and found my clothes, seeing that my taste hadn't changed that much, merely grown more adult. I grabbed a pair of black pants and a white sweater and went looking for the shower, quickly finding it and soon relaxing under the hot spray. I found myself staring at older me in the mirror, indulging in the sight I saw. Proud to see that I looked still as vibrant as I had at 17 even a little prettier. I fixed my hair, found my makeup and after staring at the ring I had taken off to shower I slowly slid it back on my ring finger. I was still confused but I didn't want to start a fight over not wearing the ring.

Then I finally made it to the rest of the apartment. Seeing the tidy kitchen, the big furniture, the shelves piled with books, picture frames, a stereo system and movies. Blankets and books thrown here and there and a beautiful shiny black piano that I couldn't help but briefly glide my fingers over. Before my stomach really started protesting and I went into the kitchen to search for something to eat. Soon I was happily munching on vegetarian lasagna I had found wrapped up in the fridge my eyes swept over the apartment. It was nice and cozy and it felt like home. It looked like a place that I would be happy to live in, it was home. The fighting feelings came up again as I was putting the plates in the sink when the buzzer ran.

I looked at it confused for a second before it went off again. I glanced at the over clock and saw it was only 2 pm so it couldn't be Noah, I don't think he could get off work this early. The buzzer went off again and I finally approached it. I pressed the intercom button.

"Hello?"

"Rachel! School got out early today and my mom didn't know and my cell phone died so I couldn't call her to pick me up and your apartment is closer so I walked over here and you need to let me use the phone now before mom tries to call me and starts freaking out!"

I blinked in confusion as a young girls voice rapidly almost shouted this over the intercom. Who? And then my mind flashed back to the picture on my Facebook page. Could it be…

"Beth?" I hesitantly said not knowing what else to do. I heard a put out sigh before the voice spoke back up.

"Seriously Rachel? Who else would it be? Now could you please let me up so I can call mom you know how she gets when I don't check in."

"Um uh" what do I do? "Sure yeah I'll let you in." I finally said. She was an eleven year old what could she possibly do? And I couldn't very well leave her out there so I pressed the button that let her into the building and waited.

A few minutes later I heard a hurried fist knocking on the door. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Then stepped back as it was thrown open and a flurry of blonde curls pushed past me. Beth Corcoran dropped her bag on the floor and ran to the coffee table near the piano grabbing the landline on it. She hurriedly tapped the keys and held it to her ear. As she waited for her mom to pick up she finally looked at me. I think I looked a little surprised because the girl scrunched her face up in confusion for a second before smiling and waving hello at me. I waved back and watched.

"Mom? No I'm fine school let out early and my phone died… I came to dad and Rachel's place…" Beth continued to talk to what I realized was Shelby on the other line as I took in all that just happened. Beth, my technical sister but I guess now also step-daughter… that I was not going to think about. Not only was part of our lives but also called Noah dad, I knew how much he wanted that. And Quinn! I suddenly realized as I was staring at Beth, if she was a part of Noah and I's life then Quinn also had to be in the picture. So they had gotten their little girl after all.

I just kept staring at Beth letting all my thoughts come together and realize that although I was confused and still maybe a tad bit panicked I was in the future, I was living a life that I had only dreamed about.

I had the dream job, with the dream role, I was living in New York City, I had friends and even a bigger family then I first thought and my leading man is Noah Puckerman. I looked down at the ring on my finger and I felt a spark inside of me, something saying for the first time inside my head.

_Is all of this really so bad?_

I didn't have an answer, not yet.

**And that was Chapter 5! I promise that was the last chapter with backstory, of couse their will be mention of other stuff from time to time but no more paragraph long explanations, from here on out it's Puckleberry!**


	7. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**I hope you guys like the story so far, this chapter will have Puckleberry but it will also have Beth! Who I always love to see if future fics so I hope you guys like how I write here okay onwards!**

**Thank you for reviews to this story, they are what motivate me to keep going so tell me what you think of the story and send me a review.**

**Also thank you to any old and new followers or favorites and to new people**

**HI! And welcome, okay lets get on with the story**

**(Warning/Disclaimer: Cursing and I don't own Glee)**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 6 : Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

Rachel's POV

When Beth had finally gotten off the phone with Shelby she put the phone back walked over to where she had dropped her backpack and then walked back over to the couch and flopped down on it, putting her backpack on the floor next to her. I was sitting in the chair across from her not really knowing what to do. I didn't know this girl but I had to pretend that I did so I snapped back on the character I had been playing yesterday.

"So how was school?" I finally asked. Beth let out a groan in response before turning from laying on her back to laying on her side so she could see me and I saw the slight grimace on her face and couldn't help but laugh at the dread she associated with school.

"Come on Rachel, you know how school was, classes dragged on. Art and Music were the only classes I actually liked and people wouldn't get out of my face about their three favorite topics." Beth rolled her eyes before saying. "My weird family relations, if it was cool having a cop for a dad and anything about movies or Broadway I could find out from you or bio mom."

"Bio mom?" I couldn't help but say.

Beth nodded "I know one of the reasons people are so fascinated with my family. Middle school sucks." She dramatically threw her arm over her eyes and then pointed to me without looking and said. "And sucks does not count as a curse word so I am so not putting money in the swear jar."

A grinned formed on my face it was like dealing with Noah when we were kids except she probably got the drama queen tendencies from Quinn, Shelby or me.

As if she was reading my mind Beth suddenly sat up "Oh and my mom said she's not gonna come any earlier for dinner I'm just going to hang out here until seven so I am instructed to help you cook and mom says we are not allowed to fight about non-vegan vs. vegan again." She threw in a little grin in the end. But I wasn't paying attention.

"Wait, coming over?"

"Oh, yeah Dad called mom this morning and said you were a little out of it, remember we're having half-family dinner tonight since you guys are busy with wedding stuff and dad has to work so I can't stay over this weekend." She then leaps up. "That reminds me I think I left my sketch book in the guest room two weeks ago." With that she scurried down the hall to I'm guessing what was the guest room that she stayed at. I didn't realize we were that involved in her life, it sounded like she stayed over some weekends. For the first time instead of freaking me out the thought of spending time with the dramatic child made me feel happy, she certainly was better then lying around an empty apartment.

Beth hopped back into the room with a small black book in her hand and was stuffing it into her bag when she started to talk again. "Oh by the way I know this is me bugging you about it but since Moulin Rouge is five years old next year are you guys doing something special for it? Like, I know that Artie is busy with his movie but I figure you all would come back for it right? I mean even if you are busy I sure as hell know that Kurt would come back to play his role."

"Swear jar." I couldn't help but saying when she said hell.

She looked up with a miffed look on her face before rolling her eyes reaching into her pocket and pulling out a quarter. She walked over to the kitchen and I watched her drop the coin into a pretty full jam jar.

"I mean I know you have Elphaba to play this September and I know you can't give that up but come on you should at least do like the first show of the new year I mean all of you guys created it."

Her words made me recall what I had been looking up this morning and I remember the wiki page had said that I played Satine in Moulin Rouge but I hadn't looked that much more into it.

"I mean no one can play Satine like you could I wasn't old enough to see it back then but I looked up the YouTube clips and you and St. James look amazing and-"

I cut her off "St. James! You mean Jesse St. James?"

Beth gave me a confused look. "Yeah, you know the guy that was a real… jerk to you all in high school but then after came back and apologized and shrunk his ego to like at least 40% and then helped you guys start the show and played Christian."

Oh… well

"Yes, no sorry I.. I thought you meant someone else." I tired to cover up lamely. Beth scrunched up her face again at me.

"You are acting weird today, did you not hit the right note in a song or something?"

I couldn't help but scoff at that "as if that would ever happen."

Beth laughed at that and I smiled. She was a great kid, I might have my issues with Shelby but she at least raised Beth to be a nice kid.

That's how the afternoon went on for a while, Beth showed me her sketches and we talked about how school was really not fun. She then wanted to show me the song she learned to play on the piano. It turns out Beth can't sing. At. All. But she was in music for the piano and guitar, both she was pretty good at. Soon though I remembered that a certain person would want to know of Beth's presence so at some point I managed to dodge away and hid in my bedroom. I grabbed the phone I had left on the nightstand and found Quinn's number. Despite my undecided feelings on Quinn I was a little excited to tell Quinn about Beth.

"Rachel?"

"Quinn." I said. Their was a pause neither of us quite use to calling each other yet so I took a deep breath and pressed onwards but Quinn cut me off.

"So it turns out that Artie takes videos of everything, he's got at least a hundred different dvds full of home movies, I think a lot of them could explain some stuff about the lives were living."

"Oh good" I nodded

"So, um apparently all of the club is meeting up tonight and then I have another plan in the morning but after you should come over so we can figure some stuff out."

"Right that sounds like a good idea."

"Okay well did you figure anything else out?"

I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face.

"Beth's here."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"What?" Quinn said suddenly with what sounded like hope in her voice.

"Beth is here in my apartment and it looks like she's part of Noah's life and your life and all of our lives, she calls Noah dad and Shelby mom and she calls you bio mom."

"Really" Quinn said in a happy voice.

"Yeah it looks like you guys know each other, she knows everything and well she seems okay with it almost happy."

"What is she like?"

"Kind of like dealing with Noah when we were kids." I heard Quinn laugh. "She's really there, wow." There was silence and then Quinn let out a soft Oh!

"Quinn?"

"I-I think I just found a picture of her, she's beautiful."

The tone Quinn had been one I had never heard, it was soft and loving and made me fir the first time feel sympathy for the girl that I thought was made of ice.

"Do you…I mean I could get her on the phone if you want?"

"Really?"

"Yes Quinn, I mean she's your daughter, I'll get her." I felt a spring in my step; I'll admit it does feel good to be doing something right.

"Rachel… Thank you." I heard Quinn say over the phone. I smiled, at least one good thing seemed to be coming from this, and Quinn and I were coming to understand each other.

"Beth?" I called to the girl in the couch clacking away on her laptop. I held out the phone to her. "Quinn's on the phone." She gave a smile and took the phone.

"What's up bio-mom?" she said jokingly.

Again I was filled with the comforting feeling of family, although confusing this life seemed to have the family that future Rachel loved.  
"Yeah, we're having dinner at Dad and Rachel's tonight." I heard Beth say and I blinked… dinner? Oh that meant dinner with Shelby as well. And did it also mean cooking? Because I could cook but there was no way under any circumstance would be touching raw meat. I managed to get to the kitchen and look for any sigh of dinner. Finally I found a calendar attached to the fridge and read in my organized writing 7 o clock dinner with Beth and Shelby.

I peaked into the fridge remembering seeing something wrapped up when I found my lunch and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the set up for dinner. So without having anything else to do I did what Christopher told me to do. I just experienced the moment. I starting laying out the food, leaving the non-vegan prep for others and soon Beth came into the kitchen.

"You need me to touch the evil dead animals?" Beth asked. I laughed a little at the joke but took the offer of help. I was boiling pasta when the apartment buzzer went off again. Beth ran out shouting how it was probably mom. Sure enough a few minutes later I heard Shelby's voice as she entered the apartment.

"I managed to get the bread you liked for the garlic bread." Shelby said with a smile, putting the baguette down and shocked me by not hesitating to draw me into a hug before taking over cooking the meatballs from Beth.

"Sorry Beth stormed the house early."

"Hey! I'm amazing company." Beth protests.

Shelby laughed and I smiled, we continued cooking and I tried to put up with the easy way Shelby conversed with me. Trying to get use to her unconstrained smiles she would give to me. When Shelby left in 2011 I convinced myself I didn't need her but it would be a lie to say that I wasn't enjoying this stable relationship we seemed to have now. We were both trying to make Beth go easy on the garlic for the garlic bread when the front door opened and a tired sigh came.

I turned to see Noah looking exhausted and leaning against the door, he looks up and meets my eyes, with a grin that I will admit makes me melt a bit. He walks over and wraps his arm around me resting his head tiredly against my shoulder. Once again like a reflex I wrapped one arm around his waist and rested the other against his neck. For a second I rested in the moment, surrounded by Noah's arms, protected by him but also protecting him myself, we were equal and it felt good. A smile started to form it's way on my face.

"Awwww." Beth said teasingly. I heard Noah snort of amusement before he was breaking away from me and ran towards Beth, scooping up the small girl. Beth squeaked in surprise laughter. I watched them and the look of pure happiness and content made my heart flutter. Everything I'm seeing about this Noah, it makes it a little bit clearer why Noah and I were like this, together. I glance down at my ring… forever. The doubt started to crawl back up again, it had been Finn for so long, it just seemed hard to picture someone else in my heart.

"Not near the stove!" Shelby shouts and I snap out of my thoughts to watch Shelby shoo Noah and Beth away from the stove. Noah rolls his eyes but I watch the way he grips Beth a little tighter as he starts moving to the living room, kissing me on the cheek as he passes. The fluttering is back as the doubt recedes.

Shelby and I finish the dinner and serve it on the table. As Beth tells lively stories about how middle school most definitely sucks and Shelby shared some stories of the students in her high school music class that she teaches. All through dinner Noah would throw a glance or smile my way, grab my hand, nudged my foot underneath the table. He even smirked when he managed to hook his foot with mine and let them stay like that for the rest of the meal. It was cute and I realized halfway through it wasn't just for my benefit. When Noah managed to nudge my hand or foot he would just smile, he was happy whenever he got closer to me, he really seemed to love just being near me and that thought brought another wall down around my heart.

Towards the end of the meal Noah checked his watch "Crap." He said noticing the time.

"You guys are late?" Shelby asked. Late? Oh right, this morning Noah did mention meeting up with the other club members before he left this morning.

"Yeah, gonna be unless we leave soon and I have to shower." Noah said, looking down at his police uniform he hadn't changed out of before dinner.

"Go get ready, Beth and I will take care of this." Shelby said gesturing for both of us to leave. Noah nodded before getting up, kissing Beth on the head and going towards the bathroom to shower. I smiled at Shelby and Beth as they started gathering up the dinner stuff and quickly ducked into the bedroom, I heard Noah in the show as I decided to throw on a nicer top which was a deep blue and was ruffling through some jewelry when Noah came back into the bedroom.

With just a towel wrapped around his waist.

I do remember from Noah's insistent need to show off his body by lifting his shirt in the middle of glee club to display his abs that Noah had a good body. But good lord the years had been good to him. Noah not seeing anything wrong with basically walking around naked shuffled to the closet and starting ruffling through his clothes. I didn't realize he noticed me staring until I could hear him say with a smirk clear in his voice.

"Enjoying the view Rach?"

I blinked and could feel my face scrunching up in annoyance; Noah just threw a smug glance over his shoulder.

"Yeah this is all yours baby."

I scoffed at that and finally decided to duck into the bathroom to put some makeup on and just in case Noah decided to just drop his towel right there. I may be feeling something for Noah and future me may be engaged to Noah but under no circumstance was I ready for that. I was putting on lipstick when Noah ducked into the bathroom, fully clothed this time. He fixed out the maroon Henley he was wearing and checked the time again.

"Okay now we are late we gotta go." He said and quickly exited calling to Beth and Shelby. I bit my lip and stared at myself in the mirror for a second rolling everything over in my mind, this morning when Noah promised to come home to me, when he hugged me after he arrived, his lewd but in a way flattering declaration that his body was all mine. From what I could tell Noah and I had a healthy, loving, committed relationship. We both loved each other and it was that simple. That one simple thing that seemed so hard to grasp with Finn whenever we tried to be together, it was simple when I was with Noah. And the thought of giving in, of seeing how this whole relationship could work out, well… it didn't sound so bad. But was I really ready to finally give up on Finn and I? Could I really love Noah? And what would happen when or if I ever got back to my time? What then?

Once again Christopher's words came through my head.

Just experience it, take it all in.

I smiled as I thought of how much Noah really seemed to care about me

"Rachel we got to go are you ready?" Noah called from down the hall.

I gave a final glance at the mirror and took a deep breath, I'm here, I may as well see where these feelings lead.

"I'm coming, I'm ready."

In more ways then one I thought as I smiled at Noah and took his hand, walking out the door.

**Love the Puckleberry in this chapter, and it seems like Rachel is finally opening up to the idea of Puckleberry! Huzzah! Okay so next chapter we get back to the gleeks and get some joined reactions from the group plus a very nice Puckleberry moment so stay tuned!**


	8. Sing Me A Happy Song

**And here's the next chapter, okay now we are going to get some songs in this chapter and after all it wouldn't be a glee fic without some songs!**

**Thank you to all old and new favorites and follows, and to all those reviewing thank you so so so much I love you all for doing so. Even if you just want to write how much you like the story or just want more, review it! The more reviews I get the more I'm motivated to write and the quicker you guys get chapters.**

**Okay now on with the boring Disclaimer: I don't own glee, it's characters or any of the songs I am about to use in this fic also a Warning for potential bad language but let's be honest we've all probably heard worse.**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 7: Sing Me A Happy Song**

Rachel's POV

Of course it was a karaoke bar, of course whenever all of us get together the one place we all decide to meet up is a karaoke bar. I couldn't help the excited smile that fell over my face when I got out of the cab and saw where we were heading. The building looked very modern and had huge windows showing the entire inside. Including showing the small stage where the karaoke was, where currently Santana and Mercedes looked like they were belting out a song for the whole crowd.

"Oh no." Noah said as he slung his arm around my shoulder. "Whenever those two are together the sass reaches the fucking roof."

I gently slapped Noah's chest for cursing he just grinned and rolled his eyes at me as we walked towards the bar. I did laugh when I finally heard the song Mercedes and Santana were singing.

(Singing **bold)**

**R-E-S-P-E-C-T**

**Find out what it means to me**

Santana had jumped off the stage and was dancing around the tables in the front that were full of glee club faces. Santana playfully swung and arm around a seated Tina and pushed Mike back a little. Mercedes walked down staring down Matt as she kept singing

**R-E-S-P-E-C-T**

**Take care of TCP**

Mercedes belts the Oh and Matt laughs putting his hands up in an I give up gesture. Mercedes and Santana make their way back up to the stage to finish the song and Noah and I make our way to the group in the front. It seemed all the other patrons here although there isn't that many have given up getting to sing tonight. Soon we get to the group for Blaine to leap up and grab my hand pulling me towards the stage.

"Finally! Rachel has arrived, we get next song." I blinked a little in surprise but went along with it, when it comes to singing I didn't really have to pretend anything. Santana and Mercedes finish the song and take a dramatic bow before returning the microphones to the stands and going to sit next to their significant other.

"Top that warbler and berry!" Santana calls.

Blaine turns and smiles, "Oh don't worry Santana we intend too."

A giggle mummer spreads out through the group and then Blaine has pushed me up on the stage and the music started making me grin. I turn to Blaine and I begin the song

(**Rachel, **_Blaine)_

**The samples won't delay but the cable**

_There's another way say something anything_

**Test 1 2 3**

I almost laugh as Blaine pretends to grimace at my choice of words

_Anything but that_

Blaine and I go through an elaborate rendition of Tango Maureen that does include a Tango and I can't help but think when I get back to my time I should really see if Blaine and I could maybe perfect this number, we really do make a good pair together for performing. We finish the song with a flourish and the bar all cheer. I grin as Brittany bounces on stage saying it's Brittany Spears time and I walk off the stage looking to see and open seat right next to Noah and smile as he puts his arm around the back of the chair when I sit down in it.

"Rachel." Someone said beside me. I turned to see Quinn sitting next to me, Artie next to her and holding her hand, rubbing circles between her knuckles. I could see that her shoulders were held stiff in awkwardness at Artie touching her but the small smile on her face was real. "Thank you." She said quieter and leaning in closer, trying to not make it noticeable, "For letting me talk to Beth, it-it meant a lot."

I looked at Quinn, really taking the girl in. I felt like I was seeing a crack in Quinn's cold ice queen armor, to show the real girl, a scared girl unsure of her future. It was a look I sometimes saw on my own face. And just for that moment I could see the beginning of how Quinn and I became friends.

I smiled at her "Like I said Quinn, she's your daughter of course I was going to let you speak to her."

Quinn nodded trying to hide her smile.

"So." I started. "How was your day?" I ask pointedly looking at Artie and Quinn's joined hands. Quinn looks over where I was looking and I saw her blush but she didn't let go of Artie's hand.

" It was good. I mean, the apartment is nice and Artie had to be on set today and I'm not working right now so I went with him and it was fun." Quinn bit her lip trying to suppress her big smile.

"And Artie." Quinn said getting closer and lowering her voice again.

"He's – Artie's great. He cares about me and makes me happy." Quinn blinked. "It's really confusing."

I still felt Noah's arm wrapped around the back of my chair.

"Yeah, I understand." I said.

"Oh no, I am not singing alone under any circumstances Sam Evans. So let go of my arm before I divorce you and take your unborn child with me!"

Quinn and I were broken out of our conversation to the shout. I looked past Quinn, down the small tables that have all been shoved together to see Sam grinning down at his wife Kristie as he tried to pull her on the stage. Kristie looked slightly annoyed as she tried to tug her arm out of Sam's grip. Noah sighed next to me. "Well it looks like the pregnancy hormones have hit Kristie."

Tina who was sitting across from us scoffed at Noah, "it's been three weeks Puck you know it's not that."

"I can hear you all you know!" Kristie said slightly annoyed and turning to face us. She finally got her arm out of Sam's grip and smiled victoriously and stuck her tongue out at Sam's pout.

"Well someone's got to sing." Sam said.

It occurred to me that only the glee club would be singing tonight, apparently the other patrons were here just for the entertainment of our group.

"Boy song!" Mercedes called out and Brittany clapped her hands in agreement. I watched as suddenly Santana and Quinn shared a look and a smirk. Well, it looks like some things will never change including Santana and Quinn's uncanny ability to scheme.

" Uh oh, red alert bros I don't like that look on Quinn's face." Artie called, smiling at Quinn. I watched as Quinn's smirk turned into a smile and she turned towards Artie.

"What, you don't trust me?" She asked as if she was… was Quinn flirting with Artie?

"Not as far as I can throw you and with my life." Artie said back and no one could deny the happy grin on Quinn's face from Artie's answer. It looked like them as a couple was making more sense.

"All right you two break it up before I have to detach you with a crowbar. Boys, onstage and don't make me say it again." The boys all groaned but followed Santana's order.

Noah groaned again and rested his face against the top of my head as if trying to hide but then got up and gave my shoulder a squeeze before making his way to the stage. I turned to Quinn now curious to what she was thinking.

"What do you have planned?"

Quinn grinned "If its between Santana and I? Then it's time to have some fun." She walked over to the song book Santana was already flipping through and saw her point to a song, both of them laughing.

A few minutes later the music started and loud laughter and cheers came from the girls plus Kurt and Blaine who were deemed by Santana to not be embarrassed by her form of torture but could take part if they wished. (They both eagerly looked on and Kurt hollered loudly at the opening notes of the song)

"Fuck you Satan!" Noah called and Santana just grinned. Soon Sam was shoved towards the microphone and started to sing…

**Oh I just want to take you anywhere you would like**

**We can go out any day any night**

**Baby I'll take you there **

**Take you there**

He was laughing too hard and had to stop but Mike took over dragging Matt to the microphone. At the same time they sang to Tina and Mercedes cat calls.

**Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on**

**You can get get anything that you want**

**Baby just shout it shout it out**

**Baby just shout it out yeah**

Artie then somehow got his hands on a mic and started rolling over to Quinn through our giggles an serenaded her with the One Direction song

**And if you**

**You want me too**

**Lets make a move**

Suddenly Finn just grabbed the mic and belted out

**So tell me girl if every time we**

After that the boys got into it, acting goofy and serenading their girls, Kurt and Blaine joining in at the last chorus. At the last Kiss You, Noah who had been looking at me suggestively the whole time dropped the mic and launched himself at me. I giggled as he kissed me hungrily and all I could think about at this moment is how happy I was to be right where I am. We finally separated to Santana's loud clapping and sarcastic compliments to an excellent performance. Noah just chuckled and sat down next to me.

"You are merciless." He said to the general table and everyone laughed. Then Kurt started hitting his glass with his drink in it before raising it.

"All right everyone, now before we get Rachel and Finn up there to sing their song because as you know they always have to sing together." Groans of annoyance and laughter rang from the table. "I would like to toast the reason we have all gathered in New York City in the first place." Kurt then gestures his glass towards where Noah and I were sitting. "Puckleberry in two weeks will finally be getting married." Fucking finally could be heard being muttered by Santana as everyone murmured in agreement.

"And I would just like to say that thank god they finally saw what was there all along. Rachel, even when I hated you I knew one thing, that no one was allowed to mess with you unless Noah Puckerman said so and unfortunately for freshman and Sophomore year of high school that meant everyone." Boos were said and Noah pulled me closer to him. I smiled and nuzzled into his inviting arms. "But that week that Puckleberry officially began it was like a light bulb went off in all our heads and that's when we realized Puckleberry was meant to be." Cheers "true, some people didn't get it at first." Kurt pointedly looked at Finn who surprisingly laughed and put his hands up in defeat as another round of boos started. "But thankfully, eventually, and for all our sanity they found their way to each other. Let us thank our lucky stars they did because I don't know how long it was going to be until we needed to stuff you two in a closet!" More laughs and I felt a smile on my face as Kurt finally raised his glass higher, "So to Puck and Rachel, the only people that can tame the womanizer and make Rachel shut up." Cheers and laughter broke out as everyone clinked their glasses in the toast and I took the moment, turning to look at Noah and saw his face smiling back, looking so happy to be next to me.

"Now get up there." Kurt called as suddenly once again I was being pushed onstage, this time with Finn beside me. He gave me a friendly smile and a side hug before his gaze went back out and looked right back at Johanna. Who actually had her cell phone out excitedly waving at both of us. Then the song started and nostalgia filled me up.

**You can't always get what you want**

**You can't always get what you want**

**But if you try sometimes well you just might find**

**You get what you need**

I remember singing this song and thinking I understood what the lyrics meant but now looking out at the bar, seeing everyone singing along, Noah smirking at me I felt like I was starting to truly get the message. I turned to see Finn singing directly to Johanna with a look of adoration on his face. I didn't feel the same pull of pain and jealousy I had felt when I first arrived, although I still didn't feel like I had let Finn go entirely whatever feelings I had for Finn were fading and being rapidly replaced. With a smile on my face I belted out the next lyrics.

**You can't always get what you want!**

The night went on like that, Mercedes ended up losing a bet to Matt and all the girls had to sing a song, which ended up being Wannabe by the Spice Girls. Quinn managed to get through most of her Taylor Swift song before Brittany and surprisingly Kristie who could not sing at all joined in. Sam's cheers were the loudest in the room. I joined Tina in a rendition of Price Tag by Jessie J that had everyone cheering. Soon it got late and I could tell many of us were ready to crash even though we were all still running in on adrenaline.

"Okay last song!" Mercedes finally called. "And I know the perfect one but it's not on this machine."

She then turned and pointed to Noah. "Noah Puckerman get your fine ass up here and sing your girl your song." Cheers greeted that statement and some of the boys walked over to the stage somehow pulling instrument out of thin air including Artie with his trusty guitar. I turned to Noah not knowing what was happening and was surprised to see Noah looking slightly embarrassed.

"You bitches how long have you been planning this?"

"Long enough! Now get up here!" Blaine called. Noah sighed but softly smiled and trudged up to the microphone. He sighed again but checked the mic and waited for the boys to que him that they were ready.

He then turned back to the mic and talked directly at me. "Okay Rach, this was going to be for our wedding but these sons of bitches are impatient so this song is for you."

The music started and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

**I remember when I realized **

**The depth of your beauty for the first time**

**A million ears have heard you**

**But none have listened quite like mine**

A sweet smile spread across Noah's face as he continued to sing and I could already feel the start of tears in my eyes.

**Every phrase that leaves your lips**

**Makes me feel as if I'm paralyzed**

**Talking is trivial**

Noah sang the next lyric with an eye roll that made a watery laugh fall out of my mouth.

**Sing another crazy note and I will be **

**A third below**

Noah's face got serious for a moment as he kept going

**The troubles that we knew before**

**Disappear and all I know is that**

**It makes no difference where you come from**

**I don't care if you need my love**

**You know that I'll be there**

**I swear I wanna sing to the world**

**No need to keep it a secret**

The next lines Noah made sure we were making eye contact

**You are the one the only **

**My musical soul mate**

Noah smiled lovingly at me as the tears that had been brimming in my eyes finally ran down my face. I couldn't believe words like this were being sung to me, filled with love and devotion and forever.

**Darling listens**

**The audience is calling you**

**But theirs no way in hell that they will**

**Ever feel you like I do**

I believed him, every word he was saying he was saying right down to his heart and soul.

**It makes no difference where you come from**

**I don't care if you need my love**

**You know I'll be there**

**I swear I wanna sing to the world**

**No need to keep it a secret**

**You are the one the only**

**My musical soul mate**

Artie started a guitar solo and Noah took the mic and started walking towards me. He stopped in front of my chair and he smiled as he kneeled down wiping away some of the tears on my face and kept singing from crouched in front of me.

**Makes no difference where you come from**

**I don't care if you need my love**

**You know I'll be there**

**I swear I wanna sing to the world**

**No need to keep it a secret**

**You are the one the only**

**My musical soul mate**

Noah kissed my hand and I listened as Artie and the boys playing the guitar and piano slowly faded out. It was silent except for my sniffling and Noah just kept smiling at me.

"That's what you are to me Rach, always have been." He whispered. That was enough, I flung myself in his arms and thank god Noah use to be an athlete and kept in great shape otherwise I think I would have knocked him over to the ground. He just caught me and then hoisted us both up to our feet. I stood their with him hugging him as the rest of the glee club and whoever was left in the bar applauded all I knew was that I finally knew why I had hesitated getting on the elevator in 2011 to join Finn. I knew why I didn't really care about Finn anymore; I knew why I had been scared of Noah going to his job and getting hurt.

I Rachel Barbra Berry was in love with Noah Eli Puckerman.

I didn't know when it started if it was before this or if the future just opened my eyes. All I knew is no matter what happened, if I was stuck here in the future or somehow got back to my time I loved Noah Puckerman and I wasn't going to let him go ever if I had any say of it. And after hearing that song something told me Noah wouldn't let me go even if I wanted him to.

After all we were soul mates…

**Okay that chapter turned out much more amazing then I first thought and don't worry people we are no where close to the end a lot of stuff has to happen, more people for Rachel to meet, Quinn's feelings for Artie, some wedding stuff and I definitely have a few surprises for you guys. For now just soak in the Puckleberry!**


	9. No Turning Back?

**A filler chapter with a little bit of Puckleberry fluff and a very important detail at the end!**

**Okay on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did do you really think Rachel would have ended up with Jesse (yeah really random stuff glee wtf with that?)**

**Warning: Possible cursing and mentions of sexual activity (no R- rated stuff it's just talked about)**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 8: No Turning Back?**

Rachel's POV

I woke up the next morning to find myself wrapped in Noah's arm, one tightly holding my waist, head resting right above mine. I could feel Noah's even breaths above my head; I smiled as I slowly tried to turn around without waking him up. His arm loosened for a moment and then tightened. I stroked his arm to make him relax and soon turned all the way around so I was facing him watching him sleep. He looked peaceful, no angry or sarcastic expression on his face. I watched his chest move up and down with every breath as I thought of what I had realized. I did love Noah, that I was sure of, not sure when it started but I was sure of it and it was something bigger and stronger then I had ever felt for Finn.

I did love him, but… what if I was stuck here? It wouldn't be an entirely bad thing, dream career and the man I love is fantastic but in my head I'm still 17. I'm not ready to get married not to mention that even though Noah hasn't pressured me once he's probably getting suspicious about the no sex thing that's been happening. There are to many innuendos he has made over the last few days for us not to have a healthy sex life. Could I really just stay here and go through with all this?

"To early for you to be thinking this hard." Noah's sleepy voice broke through my thoughts. I felt him move his arm that had been curled around his head and he pressed a warm hand to my brow smoothing out my scrunched up forehead. I looked back at Noah to see half lidded eyes still heavy from sleep staring at me with a lazy grin on his face. I smiled back and gladly accepted the morning kiss he gave. Noah dropped his forehead to mine.

"Time?" he asked still groggy from sleep.

I turned slightly and reached for my phone that I had placed on the nightstand last night and clicked it on.

"7:00"

Noah groaned and started pulling away from me and tried to get up, stretching and yawning.

"Crap, I gotta go in 45 minutes." He put his head in his hands still sleepy. I didn't blame him the karaoke went on for a long time; we got home at 1 am last night and fell in bed a half hour later. So I scooted over to Noah's side of the bed and sat there for a moment. New to this whole sort of closeness with him. Sure, Noah had given me lingering touches and kisses since I had been here but it was all him. I had yet to really initiate anything. So I decided to just try what usually got my fathers up when they were especially tired. I took my hand and gently started rubbing Noah's back trying to wake him up. He let out a tired moan and I smiled a little and moved to prop my chin on his shoulder as I continued to rub his back. It felt nice, but then Noah let out another moan and started to squirm away.

"Rach if you want to make me late then just keep doing that and I probably won't even make it to work."

It took me a second to realize what Noah was implying and then my hand froze for a second and I was swatting him yet again for the innuendo. Noah laughed and finally got all the way up moving to the closet. I sat their for a second letting my blush go down and the squirming of slight nervousness in my stomach dissapeare.

"Hey Rach can you start the coffee for me, I just got to grab it and go this morning." Noah called as he entered the bathroom to shower. I got up looked for my bathrobe and tied it around my waist before grabbing my cell phone and making my way to the kitchen. Just for a little while longer I didn't want to worry so much about what was going to happen and just wanted to enjoy the morning. So I scrolled through my I-pod and couldn't help but press play when I saw Sweet Caroline. I was truly feeling happily nostalgic. I started brewing the coffee and humming along to the song. I was making some toast for Noah and I when I heard him walk into the kitchen and he placed his hands on my slowly swaying hips. He nuzzled my neck and stood there with me for a minute.

"I'm gonna come back today Rach, okay?"

I remembered he had said the same thing to me yesterday and realized this was a routine that we did. Every time before he left Noah made sure that I believed he would be safe and home by the end of the day. I nodded my head slightly to answer his question and he kissed my neck before going over to the coffee maker, pouring himself a to-go cup and started for the door.

"Toast" I quickly called before he could leave. He turned around, opened his mouth and I couldn't help but giggle as I stuck a piece of toast in his open mouth. Noah winked and called out a muffled love you to me.

"I love you too." I called back smiling.

I had a relaxing morning and wandered around the apartment a little, picking random books and cd's up, trying to make myself feel more at home. I quickly went through all the cabinets in the kitchen trying to remember where everything goes. I want to avoid the weird looks Shelby and Beth gave me when I didn't know where anything was. I was just brushing my fingers over the keys of the piano when I heard a chirping noise that I had come to recognize as my phone's text noise. I walked over to where I left it on the kitchen island and saw Quinn had texted me.

**QUINN: just finished breakfast w/ Beth and Artie is going to set you should come over today to watch the videos it will help us with everything**

I remember Quinn mentioning yesterday that Artie had taken a lot of Home Videos of the glee club over the years. It would shed some light on how our lives ended the way they did.

**RACHEL:** **sounds like a good plan, where is your apartment?**

**QUINN: get the address from your desk guy the one that sent us here**

**RACHEL: Christopher, right see you in an hour**

**QUINN: two if its' ok I have to get ready I've been goggle everyone after breakfast**

I remember I had started looking everyone up but I had stopped. I quickly told Quinn that would be fine and gave myself a short once over to make sure I could leave later then I found a laptop that was sitting on the coffee table, thankfully it turned out to be mine. I typed in the same password I had since I was a teenager and reminded myself yet again to change those soon. I try to remember what Christopher told me about all the gleeks and turned to I-tunes to check if Mercedes CD was on there. It was already downloaded into my music library; I played it while I searched for the other gleeks. Mercedes definitely had the right thing going for her, it really showed off the power of her voice. When I entered Kurt's name in Google I got a few hits, first his website for his clothing line, surprised that he named it Geek and then a few articles and magazine spreads about fashion weeks and how Kurt was slowly building a fashion empire.

Artie's name showed that this year he was up for a potential academy award with the film he was making right now, he had also won a few film festivals including one Sundance Film, incedently it turned out to be the one Quinn had been in and from what the internet said it really gave Quinn a leg up in the industry. Christopher did describe Quinn right, she was a true indie darling, being still quite unknown although she did have a small cult following in the independent industry. Tina was a small star, getting a good part in one of Artie's mainstream films and rocking it in a few indies and even an action movie, she also had her name as producer on a few really well known films.

I managed to find a way to read some of Sam's comics online and I laughed out loud when I saw his hero comics were more of a parody of superheroes, with their powers including an echoing loud voice that can render villains useless. He had based his stories on the glee club shenanigans and it was well done. Santana was harder to find but a few journals and a business magazine claimed that she was making a name for herself in the world of law. I managed to look up Kristie and Johanna still feeling a little weird since I didn't properly know these women. But Kristie's bakery was famous in New York City, with rave reviews and Johanna's pictures were breathtaking, I found her first major article. It was apparently around the time she met Finn and they both went backpacking across Europe. I saw a picture of Finn, I couldn't even place where it was but he was surrounded by rolling hills and a gorgeous sunset along with the biggest smile on his face. But more than that he looked truly happy, not worried, not stressed just happy. And I realized that's all I wanted for Finn, I did love him and I wanted him to be happy and apparently he was. I smiled a little and decided at some point I would have to talk to him, to get the full story of us.

I clicked on YouTube and got a few links to watch Mike and Brittany in their old dance company and even found the site for their dancing school. Then I finally found Blaine and myself as I watched apparently recent clips from the both of us in Chicago, we were really in our element in that show. It made me smile to see us both in what Noah would phrase as bringing down the house. I closed the last link and checked the clock to see that I had to grab a cab to get to Quinn's apartment. I grabbed a coat and bag out of the closet and finally found older me's wallet making sure I had money, I locked the apartment and made my way down to the lobby.

"Christopher." I called seeing the man at the desk. He looked up and smiled.

"Rachel, how is everything going so far?"

I was still a little wary of this man, I felt like he wasn't telling me everything I needed to know but nonetheless.

"It's going fine, Noah and I" I smiled at the mention of his name, "We're good. I need a cab to Quinn's apartment."

Christopher nodded and went outside to flag me down a cab; soon I was making my way through the streets of New York City. We stopped in a nice part of Manhattan next to a very old but pretty looking building. I found their names near the buzzer and made my way into the apartment and soon was in front of Quinn's door. She answered it quickly and actually looked a little happy to see me.

"You were right Beth is amazing." Quinn said as I hung up my coat.

"Right, you had breakfast with her, you had a good time?"

Quinn was now smiling big "She's just, perfect."

"All parents think their kids are perfect Quinn." I couldn't help but tease a little and Quinn rolled her eyes at me. We walked towards the living room and the apartment was a nice, big pictures window and beautiful pictures, paintings and even a few plants were scattered around the room.

"If you think this is pretty you should see our kitchen." Quinn pointed and I looked over to the nicely sized kitchen only to laugh as I saw bright painted yellow cabinets, which were obviously done by Quinn or Artie.

"Artie reminded me when we first moved in how I hated how dark the wood is, apparently he got his assistant to pick out the brightest, happiest yellow he could find and the next free weekend we got with Beth and Artie off set we painted them. I saw the pictures it looked like fun." Quinn explained. I stared at her for a second seeing the absolute content and happy look on her face, it was the same one I had this morning when Noah wrapped his arms around me, pure happiness and content that life which was so brutal to our teenage selves could be this amazing to our adult selves.

"It's a good life." I said to Quinn and she turned and stared at me. We both had the same thought, its something that both of us had been thinking about, if we can't go back… it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. But I knew that their was no possible way I could stay permanently, I mean like I said I loved Noah but I wasn't ready for marriage and I had a feeling although I was an amazing actress their was some lessons and experience I didn't have that my older self did have. Yes, I was worried I might lose my job, if I'm not up to 28-year-old Rachel's par. I sighed and bit my lip, the happy bubble I had been residing in now popped I decided to just not think about it for now and just watch the videos with Quinn, hopefully they'll make us both a little less clueless to our situation.

"Quinn." I said finally coming back into focus and looking at the girl but my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at the look on Quinn's face. It was unfocused but concentrated as if she were trying to hold something back. Seconds later she smacks her hand over her mouth and runs down the hall.

"Quinn?" I called confused. I hear a door being slammed open and then Quinn is throwing up. I blink in surprise and stand there for a few moments confused before figuring I could get her something. I wander into the kitchen and go into the fridge getting a ginger ale hoping it will help and go down the hallway until I find the open door.

Quinn who has just finished being sick is leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. I clear my throat and she opens her eyes, I hold out the can of ginger ale and she nods. I hand it to her and allow her to take a few sips before I ask.

"Are you sick?"

Quinn pauses but then shakes her head no.

"What's wrong then? Did you actually eat bad sushi a few days ago?"

"I thought that was it but then…" Quinn tapers off and is staring down at the can in her hand biting her lip and contemplating something.

"Quinn?" I start to ask again.

"Top drawer behind the make up, in the back." Quinn simply says. I just go along with what she says and turn towards the sink opening up the top drawer and pushing aside a bag of cosmetics and reach around until I find something in the back corner. I pull it out and get a good look at it and my mouth drops open.

It's a positive pregnancy test.

My head spins to look at Quinn who is staring at me; her face is neutral as if she's not sure how to react herself. I look back at the test. Quinn is pregnant, past Quinn is stuck in future Quinn's body, which is pregnant with her and Artie's baby.

This just got so much more complicated.

**DUN DUN DUHHHHH! So yep, Quinn is now pregnant with her and Artie's kid, how's that going to go over? This is just another roadblock on the girls figuring out their lives and if they can get back to the past… or if they really want to. Stay tune for more!**


	10. Lights, Camera, Home Videos

**Very excited about this chapter because I have been planning these video scenes since my first try at this story so no more authors note on with the story!**

**Disclaimer/Warning: Do I really still have to do this?... well I don't own anything and I like writing curse words so… yeah**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 9: Lights, Camera, Home Videos**

**Rachel's POV**

I just stood their holding the positive pregnancy test and staring at Quinn not knowing what to do. Quinn just continued looking down at the can of ginger ale running her fingers along the edge. I could feel the want to start yelling, freaking out and trying to find the best solution to this problem. But staring at Quinn I realized that it doesn't matter what I think and technically we couldn't make any of our own choices here, not when it came to this and for once I quieted the "maniac Rachel Berry voice" and took a deep breath. I did the one thing that was always hard for me to do; I gave the control to the other person.

"Quinn?" I asked trying to sound nice and calm. Quinn looked up at me. She wasn't freaking out or crying she just looked neutral to everything. I put the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter and sat down across from Quinn on the bathroom floor.

"Quinn, how are you feeling?" I asked after a minute of trying to find the best question for this situation. Quinn sighed and leaned her head against the wall.

"I found out last night, I found the test at the back of the drawer so I figured I was hiding it from Artie. I freaked out in here as quietly as I could for ten minutes." Quinn looked back at Rachel. "I didn't even know how far along I was." Quinn sighed but went on "So I checked to see if I told anyone, I looked through texts and emails and started scouring Facebook and I finally found something. Apparently I found out about a week ago and I started a group chat with Johanna, Kristie and Mrs. Pillsbury." Quinn laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"I started talking to the wives of two of my ex boyfriends and our old guidance counselor who is apparently now married to Mr. Shuster with two kids."

I blinked in surprise I stopped my questions except for asking her why she started the group chat.

" I was asking them how they told their husbands they were pregnant, I wanted to surprise Artie and…" Quinn stopped for a second and this confused happy look came onto her face.

"Rachel I was so excited, the way I was talking about this kid, I loved it with my whole heart. I mean I love Beth, so much she's amazing but… The future me, the one that has this life she is so incredibly happy to be having this baby. She loves Artie so much that she is so excited to tell him they are going to have a kid." Quinn looks like she has tears in her eyes and I move so I'm sitting next to her and I put a hand on her shoulder. She turns and she stares at me and then sighs.

"I wanted this for such a long time, this life, with the husband and the city and the kid. Now I have it but now it's with Artie a guy who I never expected a guy who I'm…" Quinn stopped and she seemed so frustrated with her confusion I comfortingly squeezed her shoulder and finished her thought. "A guy you are falling in love with?" I ask and Quinn lets out a frustrated groan and buries her face in her hands but after a minute nods.

"Quinn I get it, at least some of it I mean didn't you think I was surprised when I found out I loved Noah-"

Quinn snorted interrupting me, "Seriously Rachel? I'm surprised it took you longer then that first kiss he gave you when we first got here."

I blinked at her in confusion, what was Quinn talking about. Quinn let out an exhausted breath but it looked like she was relaxing. She lazily let her head lean on the wall as she stared at me.

"Do you remember what I said in the elevator?"

"When we were screaming at each other?" we both smirked at that, the hate between us seeming almost like a distant memory.

"Besides that, I said I just wish you could see what your future really could be because I swear Rachel if you just opened your eyes you would see that it is not what you think it is. And it's not Rachel." She let me have a moment to think over that before she went on. "I think everyone saw what was between you and Puck but you and maybe Finn although he could have been just ignoring it. You and Puck were friends when you were little before high school, before all this bullshit came and made everyone awful people including both you and me. I remember once, and I can't believe I do still remember this but, once in I don't know second grade?" Quinn's brow scrunched up in concentration. "You and Puck were playing during recess and you were just flitting around everywhere, you wouldn't stop moving and Puck," Quinn let out a grin "he would just follow behind you the whole time and if anyone came near you he would be the Puckasarus and growl at them." Quinn and I laughed at that. "And you… you didn't let anyone say anything bad to Puck, Santana had overhears her parents talking about Noah's dad leaving him and you overheard her." Quinn shook her head in disbelief " The one and only time I have seen Santana scared speechless after you got through screaming at her." I laughed remembering that day, now that I think about it that may be what started Santana's bullying tirade over me, still didn't regret it though. "You and Puck just belonged to each other even when you were kids, even when he was slushing you and insulting you." Quinn shrugged. "He was keeping I guess worse bullying that could happen to you by doing that. You and Puck always belonged to each other Rachel."

I just sat there in awe of Quinn's speech for a second taking in all her words not quite believing what I had just heard. I had been trying to figure out when these feelings I had gained for Noah started and maybe Quinn was right…maybe they were always their and I just didn't see them, buried them deep inside because I was scared and confused. Could it all be true?

"It's okay, you're seeing it now thank god." Quinn said and I looked back over at her. I didn't feel hate or bitter feelings towards her in fact all I wanted to do in that moment was make Quinn feel better.

"You know, you can accept it as well." I started and Quinn looked at me confused. Your feelings for Artie." I shrugged. "Sure they're not like Noah and I but they're deeply their Quinn. From the few moments I've seen of you guys and the few pictures I saw of you guys on Facebook." Quinn seemed to smile thinking of those simply adorable pictures of the two of them. "I don't know how Artie and you found each other but you did, and Quinn he really loves you. If you only really looked at the way he looks at you he adores you and I think from what you've found and how you're starting to feel you really love him too. Now I've noticed we have more in common then we first thought."

"Don't give me nightmares Berry." Quinn said as a joke and I rolled my eyes but smiled as I continued.

And the one thing that seems to continuously surprise me is how much Noah really loves me. I mean we both went through our own forms of emotional abuse and we certainly didn't help each other by passing Finn back and forth like it was a game of tug of war."

"Quinn snorted at that one and I went on. "But Noah does love me, I see that we both let each other entirely past both our walls and we're still both there. Quinn I know your scared to let someone in but Artie loves you, he got through your walls he's still here." I suddenly held up Quinn's hand with the diamond and sapphire ring on it. "He married you Quinn he's not going away."

Quinn stared at her ring and her face seemed to brighten a little as she thought but then lowered her hand as another thought made it's way into her mind.

"That's another thing, I'm married and pregnant and your getting married. I mean I don't think I'm ready for that, I keep going back and forth between this is one of the best things that has ever happened to me and we need to find someway to get back."

I definitely knew what Quinn meant there. I was still at war with myself over those particular things.

"Look." I finally said. "When I get back to my apartment I'll ask Christopher what we're suppose to be doing besides living in the moment, their has to be something else. I have a feeling he isn't telling me everything."

"I still find it a little weird that you doorman is our guidance here."

"I still find it a little weird that we have these life changing moments in bathrooms."

Quinn and I looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. We couldn't stop after a while and as we got up off the floor I felt like something changed between Quinn and I. I felt like we were no longer enemies or reluctant partners in a wacko time trip. It felt like we were finally starting to become friends. Whatever was happening things were definitely changing.

After we got out of the bathroom I insisted before we watch the videos that Quinn eat and drink something else, for the baby's benefit. Quinn rolled her eyes but not mockingly for the first time and agreed, so I scoured her kitchen until I found something Quinn didn't make a "yuck" face towards and we finally made our way to the living room where I could see besides a impressive home theater system a laptop displaying the video choices.

"Apparently Artie has like, three separate laptops, he kept this one from high school and loads all the videos he takes and all the videos people send to him. He makes mini slideshow movies for everyone." Quinn said as she moved the laptop to the coffee table and we both sat down on the couch.

"So where should we start?" Quinn asked gesturing to the screen of all the meticulously labeled videos. One caught my eye, the end of Finchel 2011 and before I could stop myself I clicked on it. Quinn quickly plugged in a wire that hooked the computer up to the TV and we both watched as the screen lit up. The video started with a picture of an overcrowded lobby that looked like it was where the glee club was suppose to compete in New York City. The camera waved around a little bit until you saw Finn and I standing off to the side. The camera moved and it zoomed in on Finn and I fighting in the lobby with the glee club around. Suddenly someone walked by the camera and my mouth opened in shock as I watched Shelby march over to Finn and I stand between us.

"Okay time out." She said holding her arms out to keep us apart.

"Shelby! What are you…" the video me starts to ask looking bewildered.

Shelby turns to me looking apologetic. "I'm here to make it right and I'm going to start by separating you two." Before I can protest Shelby moved me away from Finn.

"What hey wait a minute!" Finn starts to say.

Shelby turns sharply and glares at him, Finn's mouth snapped closed, Shelby turns back to me.

"Rachel please, I know I don't deserve it but please just hear me out."

I bit my lip but nodded and moved out of the shot.

The rest of the video we couldn't hear but it was going back to Shelby and I and it seemed like she was slowly getting through to me.

That's where it all began

The video ended shortly after that and I sat there in shock a little.

"So Shelby is the reason for ending Finchel. Who would have guessed?" Quinn said off-handedly. I didn't know what to think, whether to be mad or to be grateful so I just gestured for Quinn to chose the next video.

The camera is showing a room that looks like a party when it swings around and shows Noah and I dancing all dressed up. I realized it was prom.

"Artie?" Someone calls the camera swings to Quinn looking stunning in her dress.

"Do you want to dance?"

"You ready to see my fly moves girl?"

Quinn rolls here eyes.

"Yeah Artie lets go show em."

The camera turns on and quickly realizes its Brittany. "Quartie and Puckleberry" Brittany said. "Totally endgame."

Then the camera turns to Santana who scoffs but then takes another look and turns to the camera.

"Eh don't count em out just yet."

Quinn smiled at that and I laugh and we click on the next one starting to have fun with this. We skip over the majority of videos that have nothing to do with us but can't help but stop on our graduation video.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the graduating class of 2012!" The camera finally focuses and we watch people in McKinley red throw their caps in the air. It goes to the people sitting next to Artie to see Tina and Sam cheering in their seats.

"Hey guys any parting words for the gleeks." Artie yells to them and Tina and Sam both turn to the camera.

"You guys are going to rock." Tina did the rock symbol with her fingers.

"Make sure to come home watch the football team kick ass without you guys." Sam yelled.

Suddenly Mike Chang swings in and grabs Tina and you hear them giggling. Sam rolls his eyes before he goes out of the camera frame also.

"ARTIE!" An excited scream and suddenly the camera shakes.

"Whoa! Quinn careful."

"Sorry did I break the camera?"

It lifted to see Quinn and Artie's smiling faces.

"Nah we're good smile and say college!"

Quinn laughs and sticks her tongue out she then looks up to something out of frame.

"Beth!" She calls and moves out. Artie grins and turns the camera back around to show Quinn now giving a little Beth a hug. Near her is Noah with his arm wrapped around me. I watch myself take in the sight and giggle, Noah looks down at me and we kiss only to have a bunch of the gleeks catcall.

Noah gives them all the middle finger.

We both hold our breath when we see one labeled Finn and Johanna the beginning. We both share a look and then we click play, the video shows an airport and then it swings and you see Finn hugging Kurt goodbye the gleeks and various family members there as well.

"Alright try not to lose everything on your first day" Kurt says legitimately looking worried for his stepbrother. Finn rolls his eyes and smiles "Yeah yeah Kurt just be there at JFK."

"Ill bring cookies!" video me said before jumping Finn for a hug. Finn smiles and squeezes me tight we separate and stand their staring at each other for a second and as we finally drop hands I step back taking Noah's hand. I have a feeling that was the end of Finn and I that was the moment we truly moved on from each other.

"Remember Finn they aren't ignoring you they just don't speak gigantor." Noah said and Finn snorted and they bro-hugged.

His mom pinched his cheeks and Finn finally picked up his duffle when they called his flight. He started to wave to us as he walked towards his gate.

"Take care if yourself I don't want to have to kick some Italian ass to save your skin." Santana called. Finn turned and started walking backwards but before he could talk he bumped into someone making them both drop their stuff.

A bunch of people snickered.

Finn and the person scrambled to pick up their stuff once again. My mouth opened in shock when I saw the long blonde ponytail swish around to show a younger Johanna.

"I can't believe that's how those two met, kind of like fate." Quinn said faintly as the video stopped.

It started up again almost immediately to see a Finn looking much tanner and a little older walking towards the camera.

"Here he comes the conquering hero ready to concur the big city!" Blaine called and a bunch of the glee guys started singing this weird football chant from high school before all basically puppy piling Finn. When they finally all got up off the floor Noah slapped his shoulder.

"Seriously man all that time, all those countries, all those exotic women and you come home empty handed."

"I was hoping Santana and I could tempt her away for a threesome." Brittany almost sadly said. It looked like she was actually pouting but Finn just smiled.

"Sorry Brittany I don't think that's gonna work on Joanna."

"Wait hold up." Mercedes calls "Joanna?"

Finn turns and smiled at a girl who is a little back standing there and smiling. She smiles bigger and approaches them stopping as Finn wraps an arm around her.

"Guys this is Joanna."

"Hi its great to meet you guys."

"Wait, isn't this the chick you knocked over months ago?" Sam asks.

Johanna and Finn share a look and grinning.

"Yeah from the first plane ride, we kind of had an adventure together."

AAAAAAWWWWW

"Knock it off!"

Quinn and I wouldn't admit that we were both grinning as we skipped around Quinn clicked on a video labeled the Puckleberry before I could stop her and the video showed Noah and I making out in the middle of an apartment covered in boxes and other moving in supplies. Everything looked half set up; suddenly Artie's voice pops in startling us both apart.

"And here we observe the mating ritual of the elusive Puckleberry." Artie was doing a voice like it was a documentary on the Discovery Channel.

"Abrams!" Noah called looking slightly frustrated as I hid my face in Noah's chest.

"The question I'm wondering about is why the mating ritual now? That is not usually part of this species migration patterns." Artie goes on.

"So were making out instead of lifting boxes, if Quinn were here you'd be doing the same exact thing." Noah accused.

"That's actually why I need you two to detach yourselves from each other, Quinn's train is getting in in two hours." Artie said finally dropping the fake voice he had been doing.

"So she'll wait a while. It's grand central station, no big deal." Noah says trying to brush if off and clearly trying to make out again, but the video me quickly pushes away and gives the Noah a warning look.

"Noah."

Noah sighs slightly frustrated. "Fine but I expect retribution later."

"And now we see the male tempting the female by preening his face-" Artie started the documentary voice again.

"I do not preen! I aint not peacock."

"It seems the female has actually made the male get off his lazy ass and open a book to discover what preening is and what species does it."

"Abrams!"

The camera is shaken and dropped on the floor and all you hear is loud laughter.

After that it's a whole day of clicking on different videos and seeing a life that we had apparently both lived.

So many moments I'm guessing somehow Artie got us the entire camera; maybe we sent it around or made our own videos. But Artie had what I thought to be hundreds of big moments, like Mercedes screaming and jumping up and down before the camera focuses on the computer that shows her album is in I-TUNES top ten. It shows Tina, Artie, Sam and Brittany's graduation, Tina practically tackling Mike after the ceremony.

Showing a pool party that happened at my house where half the glee club is in the pool playing the most ridiculous game of chicken ever. Brittany and Santana win.

It shows small moments of Quinn's life, her videoing their first breakfast together as a couple and Artie's hair is all messy but their both grinning so brightly, her and Shelby putting the finishing touches on a little Beth's witch costume, Quinn driving the car in LA her hair whipping in the breeze smiling at Artie when he declares she is the most beautiful woman he has ever had to honor of meeting. It shows someone else holding the camera as Quinn and Artie are standing in a gazebo in central park surrounded by twinkling lights and Quinn crying and smiling as Artie shows her a ring.

The videos of my life take my breath away videos of Noah and I on a beach taking a nap on a towel until we see the camera and then I try to hide in Noah's shoulder he wraps his arms around me before yanking me up and runs to the water me squealing the whole way. Noah's police graduation, him wearing full uniform as I lean up and give him a sweet kiss I can see my mouth move and make out the words I'm so proud of you. A family dinner at a crowded restaurant surrounded by my dads, Shelby and Beth, and Mrs. Puckerman and Sarah, Noah's little sister. Me sitting in the middle of it all my cheeks rosy in happiness and laughing loudly with Shelby, a video that Beth probably took behind our back of Noah and I slow dancing in the middle of our living room looking so content to just be in that moment forever, me in my Chicago costume leaping into Noah's arms after a show.

The sun was setting by the time we were running out of videos with breaks for food and making sure Quinn wasn't going to get morning sickness again.

"There's one more I think you should see." Quinn said "I watched my engagement so it's only fair you get to see yours."

My eyes get big when Quinn presses play, I bite my lip in anticipation as the screen lights up.

It shows a curtain call for Chicago and I spot Blaine and I in the line up bowing with the rest of our cast when I watch Blaine turn and look into the right wing of the stage and nod. He then lets go out everyone's hands and steps out.

"Hi everyone thank you so much for coming out tonight. It was a great opening night for not just me but for one of my great friends Rachel Berry." Theirs more applause and I move up with Blaine and stand there with him smiling.

Blaine manages to turn me so I can't see Noah who is slowly edging his way on stage.

"Now I could tell you how amazing Rachel is but I know someone who can do it way better than me."

Blaine gesture and backs away. I can see my confused face as I turn to see Noah coming up holding out a bouquet of orange lily's my favorite flower. I look happy but still confused.

"Hey rach, I'm sure your really confused right now." the audience laughs and Noah smirks.

"The fact is Rachel is that your standing up here and you've lived your dream. You made it, right where you always wanted to be and you somehow managed to make room for me to tag along." I watched as I smiled and stepped closer to Noah, he smiles and goes on.

"The fact is rach, you lived your dreams and you've been telling me for years how I'm not a Lima loser, that I just have to chase after my dreams. Well I did." He just keeps looking at me and I look like I'm about to cry.

"Now I'm just wondering if I can keep my dream now that I've gotten it." Noah steps back and gets down on one knee.

The cast gasps, the audience screams and I actually drop my flowers and cover my mouth in shock.

"You always wondered what my dream was Rachel, it's you." He holds up a ring and the audience screams again.

"Marry me."

Utter silence as everything is focused on me I uncover my mouth to show tears pouring down my face and the biggest smile ever. Nodding my head quickly and stepping over to Noah as he gets up, scoops me up and swings me around while the audience cheers.

I sniffle as I actually started to cry at the video

"How did I not see that proposal coming." I finally say and Quinn and I laugh. We watch a few more videos before I decide I should start to head out. Quinn brings our food dishes to the kitchen while I grab my coat and bag. I stand at the door and face Quinn and we just stare at each other not knowing what exactly to say or do.

"I'd like to say congratulations on the baby but… is it congratulations?" I finally ask. Quinn looks down at her stomach and puts her hands on it; she looks up with a soft look on her face.

"Right now? I think it is a congrats, lets wait to freak out until we really know what's going on." Quinn says.

I smile at Quinn as I leave as I turn to close the door I see her biting her lip looking around the apartment still confused but nonetheless maybe a little happy. I closed the door and went to hail a cab. I looked around the city for a second and took it all in. Quinn and I had these wonderful lives it's true, but why were we here? Why did all this happen?

As I managed to get in a cab I climbed in knowing that when I got back I was going to get answers out of Christopher, one way or another I was going to figure out what Quinn and I were doing here.

**Yay lots of puckleberry and some quartie! Stay tune for more…**


	11. Special Delivery

**Okay so long story short, my life got chaotic you don't want to know anymore on with the story**

**Disclaimer/Warning: Nope and cursing**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 10: Special Delivery**

**Rachel's POV**

It was time to get answers, yes for some reason Quinn and I were brought to the future and we were both learning to accept our future lives and the people that loved us. And yes, while this was all lovely and I'm sure will do wonders for Quinn and I mentally and emotionally there has to be some reason why Quinn and I were here in the first place. With Quinn finding out she was pregnant and watching all those videos about my life it reminded me that I couldn't possibly stay here forever. There has to be some way back to our time, back to our lives, their had to be a reason, their had to be a solution and their had to be a way home and it was time I use some Rachel Berry force and figure this out.

The taxi dropped me off in front of my building and I squared my shoulders preparing for a dramatic entrance and confrontation with Christopher. When the thought of figuring all this out made me stop for a minute and think. Think of how right now I was in New York City, I was a success and a star, I had friends and family who loved me and I was in love with an amazing man. I glanced down at my ring and turned my hand this way and that, watching the ring glint in the sunlight. I thought of my last look at Quinn, smiling around at her apartment, hands on her stomach. Quinn and I had both been flitting between getting home and staying here. We were both happy but confused at the same time not really knowing exactly what we wanted ourselves, could we really stay? I bit my lip and looked at the door to my apartment seeing through the glass Christopher at the desk. I could feel the young me inside my head screaming at me to stay, to take this life and live it, live your dreams. If I didn't have older Rachel's heart I just might have done that. But I knew 28 year old me had been through stuff, worked through her life, earned the life that I was living now. And I could tell that I couldn't stay here.

I wanted to I finally admitted to myself, I truly did but…

If I wanted this I had to earn it.

So with a deep breath still feeling slight pulls of regret and confusion I walked through the doors.

"Christopher."

Christopher looked up at my call and gave me a knowing smile.

"Rachel."

"I need answers." I said showing him I was not taking any nonsense at the moment. I put my bag on his desk and stood up straight crossing both my arms against my chest as a sign that I would not be moved.

Christopher looks at me with a sign "Rachel I told you-"

"You're just here to help me I know." I said a little annoyed at his same old response. "But this this…" I waved around my arms searching for the right words. "This journey of self-discovery, it has to end eventually and what haven't Quinn and I discovered? We're friends now, I love Noah, Quinn is starting to love Artie." I listed off the things making eye contact with Christopher trying to see if any of these things were hitting home but his face stayed impassive so I sighed and my tone took on a softer note.

"I'm not being selfish I'm willing to go home and leave this all behind what's left?"

Christopher still continued to smile knowingly at me. "That is exactly what you will find out."

I was now losing my temper and threw my hands up in frustration, opened my mouth to tell him exactly what he could learn when I was cut off by my ringing cell phone.

I give Christopher a knowing look before picking up my phone.

"Hello this is Rachel Berry speaking."

"Thank God!" a voice gasped in relief.

My brow furrowed as I tried to figure out who was on the other line. I listened to the labored breathing that eventually gave it away.

"Johanna?" I said hesitantly and a breathy chuckle answered me.

"Yeah, yeah it's me."

"Oh all right….um how are you?" not knowing what else to say.

"Oh you know my water just broke."

I was silent for a few minutes until it hit me what she had said.

"WHAT!?"

I heard a crash from the other line which made me jump thinking Johanna had fallen.

"Is everything all right?"

Johanna sighed already sounding exhausted.

"I told Finn."

"Oh."

"He's taking it as well as you can imagine."

I heard another crash and I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"He's fumbling around isn't he?"

"Like a newborn horse- oh no – Finn honey." Johanna started calling to Finn in the background "Please no stairs." I could almost hear Finn's muffled reply before Johanna called back.

"No I have full confidence and trust in you honey but in your current state your likely to fall and kill yourself."

I feel like Finn would have fought back from this statement if Johanna hadn't shouted in pain from another bout of contractions a few seconds later. Her pained filled panting was soon taken away and replaced with Finn's stressed filled voice.

"Rachel, I need you to start the glee phone tree we invented because I have tried to get a taxi and no one will take us because they think Joanna is going to give birth inside their cab. At this rate she is going to give birth on our staircase." I hear Johanna's loud protests to this and I cut them off before this can continue.

"Finn." I called making Finn focus back in on me. "Ill call someone and get you guys a ride just get Johanna outside and ready to go."

Finn took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"Okay, I can do that."

"Alright someone will be there soon." We exchanged short goodbyes and ended the call. I turned back to the desk to grab my purse and start calling people when I saw Christopher staring back at me with almost a satisfied smug grin. I now just glared at him, grabbed my bag and started to exit the lobby as I dialed the first number I could think of in this situation.

"Quinn, Johanna's in labor, Finn is incompetent and we need to get them to the hospital." I stated right away the second I heard Quinn pick up the phone.

She paused for a second but then it's as if her instincts took over and she rapidly started talking back to me.

"Why can't they get their own cab?"

"Because every time one stops Finn starts with my wife's in labor and it speeds off."

Quinn gave a heavy sigh of frustration. "Okay I'm pretty sure Artie has his own personal car and driver that takes him around locations in the city for his movie ill try to call him up now and tell him to send it over to Finn and Johanna's house.

"Alright call me when it's done."

_A few minutes later…_

"THERE IS NO CAR TODAY BECAUSE THEY'RE FILMING ON GOD DAMN ELLIS ISLAND TODAY! WHO MAKES MOVIES ON ELLIS ISLAND ANYMORE!" Quinn screams on the phone.

"Okay, okay Quinn it's fine let's just try to call someone else who lives here in the city."

"Who actually lives here again?"

_A few more minutes later…_

"Of course Finn's kid has this kind of timing. I was about to lay down the law and smoke this son of a bitch so of course this is the time gigantor's spawn chooses to come!"

"Santana all I asked is if you were free to come get them but I'm guessing your trapped in court."

"For the next two hours, try Kurt."

_More minutes passing…_

"Blaine I have now tried Kurt three times and he still isn't picking up. Where is he?"

"He said he was having a creative day today so for all we know he locked himself in the buildings basement."

"He is about to become an uncle! Pry open the door and drag him out by Armani scarf if you have too."

"Kind of in the middle of rehearsal but as soon as I'm done with my step, ball, change I'll get right on that."

_Minutes.. minutes… minutes!_

"Mercedes!"

"I got her, Matt and I found a cab that is finally smart and decided not to mess with me and pregnant Johanna, we're on our way to the hospital now."

"Where would we be without you Mercedes?"

"Y'all would probably still be wandering around Ohio but we can talk about that later when someone isn't in labor."

_Time is passing still…_

"Hey, Santana called Brittany and me and we're getting Finn and Kurt's parents and picking up Santana now."

"Okay good luck Mike."

"The shoots not over for at least an hour but we'll try to get there soon."

"Don't worry about it Tina you and Artie just focus on your job."

"Sam you need to go get Johanna's parents from their hotel."

"Oh my god my godchild is coming!"

"Kristy?"

"Yes, hi Rachel we'll be there soon. Sam move it! My godchild is coming!"

"Hi Noah, sorry for all these messages. I know your working right now but Johanna went into labor and we couldn't fine anyone for a while but its fine we're all heading towards the Winthrop hospital so just call me when you get this message. Okay, love you bye."

I left the last message for Noah while my taxicab finally pulled up to the hospitals entrance. I paused there for a second and looked at the hospitals entrance. In there Finn was pacing the floors in worry and excitement as he waited to become a father. A father to a kid that wasn't mine. For a second the familiar ache came back but it was quickly pushed away from the excitement of Finn being a dad, of Johanna who seemed so nice becoming a mom. Of me becoming an aunt to this kid, I wanted all that the friendship that Finn and I could have and this seemed it, this child was Finn's way to be completely happy without me and Noah was my way to be happy without Finn. It was the final bout of closer that I needed and all I had to do was enter the hospital.

"Hey Ms. are you ready yet?" the cab driver suddenly said. I smiled at that bit of symbolism and dug the money out of my purse handing it through the tiny window.

"I think I finally am." I say as I close the cab door and with a smile on my face walk through the hospital doors.

And then stepped into the utter chaos that was the lobby full of gleeks. Matt and Mike were in the corner in an intense battle of thumb wrestling. Sam was trying to calm and bouncing Kristy who was eagerly talking to Burt Hummel and what could only be Johanna's dad. Kurt Blaine and Brittany were in a corner and from Kurt's careful scribbling I could tell Kurt was already planning the newborns entire wardrobe for their first two years of life.

"Rachel." Someone called and I turned my head to see Quinn waving me over to where her and Mercedes and Santana were sitting. I smiled and walked over just in time to hear Santana

"Why don't they have champagne in hospitals? They should really sell that shit, especially after I managed to lock down that bastard in record time. Also giganotr's spawn is coming into the world we should toast to the apocalypse. I chuckled as Santana smirked at us all. Quinn put a hand on my shoulder.

"I already talked to Finn to calm him down but maybe you want to as well?"

Quinn gave me a significant look and I knew what that meant, she had the same feeling coming into this hospital as I did and had her last few words with Finn and was wondering if I wanted them. I gave her a smile as she nodded over to the swinging doors.

"He's right in there you can see him pacing up and down the halls because Johanna kicked him out of her room after the first half hour." I laughed and got up approaching the door.

"Ask how much longer that kids going to be it's been two hours." Kristy called to me. I glanced at my watch and finally noticed it was midnight, getting caught up in the excitement I had hardly noticed. I came to the door just as I heard a harried Tina and Artie enter the lobby. I watched Quinn approach Artie with a smile and kiss him quick. I then went through the swinging doors and sure enough there was Finn.

Rumpled clothes, furrowed brow and confused face pointed at the ground and I watched for a few minutes as he made his way up and down the hospital corridor.

"Finn?" I finally call gaining his attention. He looked up and gave me a soft smile.

"Hey Rachel." He says and comes over to give me a hug. I wound my arms around him and hug him tight.

"Is everything going well?" I ask after we part ways. Finn blows out a breath and his gaze fixes on a door down the hall.

"Yeah everything is going good but Jo said the sight of me was pissing her off so my mom made me leave." He kinda chuckles and looks down at me. "I'm hoping that she lets me back in when the kid starts popping out." Just the thought of seeing his kid seems to turn Finn's face into sappy mush as this big sloppy grin makes its way across his face. Of course I still wear the title of champion of bad timing as I pick that moment to ask.

"Finn why didn't we ever work out?"

Finn blinks and then blinks again finally looking down at me in confusion.

"Seriously Rachel you want to talk about this now?!"

I can't help but smile at his confused grin, I take his hand and squeeze it to comfort him as I go on.

"I'm sorry that was a bad way to start but come on, we never had this talk and after this." I said nodding down the hall to Johanna's door and Finn looks back automatically. "After this I don't think either of us is going to want to really talk about it again. I want to be Aunt Rachel with a clean slate."

Finn's mouth twitches at the corner at the thought of Aunt Rachel and he blows out a breath and looks like he's really thinking before he finally looks at me.

"Rachel, I loved you. I did. With my whole heart. But maybe that was the problem." I look at him slightly puzzled at this and he goes on.

"You didn't love me fully, maybe you just couldn't. Your heart… it wasn't fully yours anymore and I don't think it had been for a really long time. I'm pretty sure you gave it to Puck way back in like kindergarten. Your heart was Puck's it was always Pucks and everyone knew it. Heck I even think I saw it in high school but I loved you and wanted you so much back then that I was willing to ignore it but it wasn't right."

Finn shook his head and bit his lip but then he kept going and I just stood there taking all this in.

"When we were together I felt happy but some part of me now that I think about it, was empty or full of holes or something. We just weren't totally ourselves with each other. We were… like two puzzle pieces that didn't really fit so someone came with a pair of scissors and cut us until we did fit together and that's just not right. My happiest self, my fullest self, heck my whole life feels fuller, better with Johanna in it. My whole life isn't centered on getting her and keeping her and loving her because I think that's all that matters. We just love each other and I know that I couldn't go through life without her. If she goes away ill feel empty again." Finn sighs and looks down on me again and shrugs. "I will always love you Rach but I guess we were…" Finn searches for the words but I can fill in the blank.

"We taught each other what love was so when the real love of our life came we would be ready." I finally said softly with a smile. Finn looked back down, grinned and nodded. "Yeah that's it." We stood there smiling at each other and Finn slowly brought me into a hug.

"I'll always love you too Finn."

Suddenly a door being opened ruined the moment and I heard Johanna scream. We both turned to the door and saw Mrs. Hudson – Hummel poking her head out of the door and seeing us. She smiled at Finn.

"It looks like this baby is ready to come Finn you might want to get in here." I felt Finn freeze up for a second. I watched his mouth fall open in shock; he looked at his mom and looked down at then back and me at his mom. I rolled my eyes and shoved him foreword just a bit.

"Time to go be a daddy Finn."

That seemed to wake him up and he started running towards the door. I watched him disappear behind it and made my way towards the swinging doors. I looked down at my cellphone hoping Noah had left me a message or something, I was suddenly very eager to be in his arms. I made my way out to the lobby.

"It's finally happening!" I called sending almost everyone into a excited tizzy and a cacophony of loud calls started to form I grinned some more but felt my smile slightly go down when I saw that Noah hadn't even heard my message yet. But I put my phone away and knew he must be on a night shift and joined the excited chatter from my friends.

After a while we finally heard the rapidly approaching footsteps of someone behind the swinging doors and Mrs. Hudson – Hummel burst out tears of happiness making their way down her face.

"I'm a grandmother! I have a beautiful granddaughter." She started crying again and a few of the boys hollered while some girls clapped excitedly. I couldn't help the big smile that spread over my face as I watch Mrs. Hudson-Hummel be comforted by Burt as he wrapped her in a hug shedding a few tears himself. It was such a happy moment I wanted to stay in it forever….

Unfortunately that didn't happen as one moment I was elated and then my whole world seemed to come crashing down.

The front hospital doors burst open and a crowd of doctors all hurrying around a gurney were rushing in calling loudly for help. They paused in the lobby for a few minutes as other rushed over and the lobby had gone quiet as our group tried to see whom they were crowding around.

"Oh no.." I heard Mike say behind me and I turned to him confused only to see his gaze focused on something else. I turned and saw a few familiar police officers by the door staring at the crowd of doctors worriedly. My stomach dropped as I realized why they looked so familiar, they were Noah's police buddies I had seen in pictures around the house. One of them Bruce was even Noah's partner the only one missing from eh bunch was…

My eyes whipped back to the doctors and the gurney. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding as I got a few steps closer and right then a doctor moved out of the way to get something and I got a clear view of his face.

A loud sob suddenly tore its way out of my throat as I saw Noah's face bruised up, covered in sweat and eyes closed clearly unconscious. I tried to move but I was frozen, couldn't make another limb twitch. It only got worse when the doctors moved to get Noah's gurney moving and all I saw was Noah absolutely covered in blood. I saw no more as they quickly moved him beyond the white swinging doors.

And I just stood their staring as my heart broke.

**Bam! Cliffhanger! Or at least my attempt at one, anyway good to be back guys and I hope I didn't totally break your hearts with this ending. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	12. The Night Goes On and On

**Next Chapter here we go!**

**Thank you to all new and old followers and favorites I love that you all are still sticking with this story and write a review! Reviews keep me motivated to write more!**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 11: The Night goes On and On and On…**

Rachel's POV

He had been shot at a convenience store. Bruce and Noah had been running their night shift around their sector and were getting ready to turn in, Noah had even heard the multiple messages I left him and was planning on calling me back when they saw a ruckus going on in a convenience store on the corner.

"We went in thinking it was nothing. Some punk kid who somehow got a hold of a gun we didn't know it was a gang initiation." Bruce tried to explain to me. I was still in shock and frozen. Tina had guided me to a chair and Brittany was currently squeezing my hand tight in her grip. I could only look at Bruce and listen to what he was saying.

"The kid started to run and the store owner came out and shot at the kid with his own gun. Idiot." Bruce muttered looking angry. He sighed and continued. "Suddenly all these guys came out of nowhere some had knives and I think one or two had guns and before we knew it…" Bruce trailed off and looked at me. I didn't know what to do. Noah had almost come back to me; he was so close to calling me and coming to me only to have him ripped away from me. Gang initiation sounded fake, like something you would hear about in a TV show, it couldn't be real; Noah couldn't be shot and maybe bleeding out behind those swinging doors he just couldn't be. I need him.

That one thought seems to be the one in charge of my tear ducts as tears start pouring down my face and my tiny whimpers finally gave way to sobs. I knew one thing; one thing this trip had changed in me and that was I needed Noah in my life. I needed him here to love me and be with me, I couldn't do any of this without him. That thought didn't scare me the only thing that scared me now was a potential life without Noah Puckerman in it. I felt Brittany wrap her arms around me and squeeze me tight in a hug and I gripped her arm as if it was the only thing keeping me grounded as the sobs rushed out of me. I couldn't do this without Noah, I love him, I love him I love him I love him.

I could feel other people around me, petting my hair, squeezing my shoulder, making comforting noises and basically trying to show they were there for me. I don't know how long I cried for but eventually the sobs turned back into whimpers and my tear tracts dried on my face, Brittany slowly let me go and I settled back into the uncomfortable hospital chair feeling just empty and not knowing what to do. I faded in and out for I don't know how long, everything seemed foggy and every sound echoed weirdly I wasn't really sure what was happening anymore because I felt like I was just floating. I try to focus on breathing in and out as I come back to reality. Noise starts to filter through.

"Just tell us what's going on!"

"I made it clear I can only release that information to a family member."

"His fiancé is right over they're completely catatonic because you wont tell us anything!"

I blink at the sound of the shouts and look up still trying to clear the tears from my eyes. Brittany is by my side holding my hand, Tina and Kristy are sitting on my other side and standing in front of me giving me looks of worry and pity. Quinn is standing close by looking at me with so much sadness.

"Give me a phone call! Have the fiancé contact the mother or someone and have the fiancé talk to me!" the yell drew my focus and I took a shuddering breath and got my hazy mind to concentrate. I look over to where the shouting was going on and saw a flustered nurse looking quite miffed, talking to Bruce, Sam and Mike. Bruce had walked over there after talking to me and looked as if he was seconds from pulling his badge out and barging through the doors, Sam looked to be following at his heels as Mike seemed to be holding Sam back. The nurse blew a breath out "If she's going through shock we can help her but I can't tell you anything until you get a hold of a blood relative and the fiancé must talk to me."

The nurse waited for all three men to nod and then she disappeared behind the doors and the boys slumped back in defeat.

But almost immediately the sliding doors opened again and Finn still in the mandatory scrubs he had to wear to be there with Johanna and he looked worried. "What's wrong with Puck?!" he asks loudly, Oh god, tears form back into my eyes and I started shaking again, I couldn't get a hold of myself. I could hear Kurt's murmurs as he pulls Finn aside and explains what's going on and I can hear Finn's protest. I try to take a deep breath and get the shaking down.

"I got her." Someone says and then Santana is in front of me handing me a cellphone. I somehow manage to grip the phone and bring it to my ear.

"Rachel?" a stressed but worried voice calls out and the voice causes me to gain back function over my body. "Rebecca" I call out in my broken croaky voice.

Rebecca sighs as she hears my voice. "Rachel honey." She tries to say in a comforting tone but I can hear the panic and croak in her own voice. That little bit of sadness from Noah's mother brings me a bit out of my own emotions and I tell myself to try to be strong, for Noah and his mother and his sister. I take a deep breath, "he was shot Rebecca he- I don't know anything else." A moment of silence and I hear Rebecca take a breath to steady herself.

"Rachel, is there anyone I can talk to, to get information?" I nod even though she can't see me and look up blinking at everyone around me. When they did nothing I remember they couldn't hear Rebecca and know her request. "The nurse."

I finally say out loud "that-that nurse said to talk to her." I see Mercedes dart to the desk to get the nurse and I turn back to the phone.

"We're getting a nurse that can tell you things."

"Okay Rachel."

Soon Mercedes is guiding the nurse over and I handed the phone over to her.

"Hello my name is Denise I am a nurse at Winthrop hospital in New York, is this the mother of Noah Puckerman?" the nurse paused listening to Rebecca talk, she makes quick eye contact with me before nodding her head and turning continued her conversation with Rebecca.

"Bitch better give me back my cellphone." Santana quietly mumbles and I look to her and see her worryingly biting her lip. I look at everyone else seeing them in similar states I even see Finn bowed over in his seat staring at the floor Kurt beside him a hand on his shoulder. That struck me; Finn just had a baby this was suppose to be a happy time. At that thought it reminded me and a ball of dread dropped into my stomach.

"Someone has to tell Beth."

I finally get out and Quinn's head snaps up fear coming onto her face. I saw Artie who was already holding her hand squeeze it tighter, "It's 2am, lets wait for now and if it's serious then we'll call and wake them up." Artie says. The time he says surprises me and I look over to the clock realizing he was right and nodded not knowing what else to do.

"Rachel Berry?" a voice finally calls and the group turns to the nurse who approaches us and hands me back Santana cellphone, which I quickly pass back to Santana.

" Mrs. Puckerman told me to inform you that she and her daughter are trying to get a flight to New York as we speak." I nod and she continues. "I can tell you what condition Mr. Puckerman if you would come with me." More dread fills me and I could feel my hands shaking but I follow her alone over to the nursing station. Denise, the nurse talks to one sitting at a computer and the other nurse quickly gets up and goes behind the swinging doors. Denise turns to me.

"Mr. Puckerman is stable for now." When those words hit me I grab the counter as I almost fall over in relief. He wasn't dead, I still had Noah. As I was breathing out the other nurse came back and gave Denise a chart. She looks over it while I fully calm down and give her my attention. Denise glances down and then looks back up at me. She squares her shoulders, stands straight up and her face takes on a serious look, I know this stance. She is trying to be as professional as possible to deliver bad news.

"Mr. Puckerman was shot in the side." I grit my teeth, Denise goes on. "It seems to have not hit any internal organs but we are still checking. He lost a lot of blood and at the same time there might be internal bleeding, when he fell he was standing by the car. On his way down he clipped his head on the side of the car and then banged his head on the ground. He hasn't had a lucid moment since and was sporadically in and out of consciousness. We are checking on him now, he will need a blood transfusion and we are keeping him awake until it confirmed safe to let him go fully unconscious but for right now he is stable."

I try to take that all in, Noah was somewhere in here, bleeding, confused and in pain. But he hasn't left me yet he is still here and I grip on to that and stand firm. The nurse takes a breath finally relaxing her stance.

"If one of your friends matches his blood type and could donate blood just send them up here."

I nod and turn my head finally walking back to the group who had been staring at us the whole time; I look around at them and finally say.

"He's stable for now." A collective sigh breaks out among the whole group so I go on "Um, he needs blood so if anyone knows if they match his blood type?" I ask.

"He's AB positive." Bruce said from where he had been standing. "It's in his files and as his partner I'm required to know."

"I'll go." Matt says getting up from where he was sitting with Mercedes.

"Me too." Blaine added and Tina got up following the other two boys. Each of them giving me a smile as they past and Tina quickly squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath and sat back down in a chair, Kristy moves next to me and rubs my back in comfort. I'm feeling more in control; Noah is fine for now so it's time to be strong. I roll back my shoulders and look up searching the people still waiting around in the lobby until I find him.

"Finn go back to Johanna." Finn looks up at me.

"Rachel." He starts to say but I shake my head.

"It's okay, I know it's scary, I'm scared and worried but you just had a daughter you should go be with her and Johanna. You know Noah would be giving you a hard time about it if he knew you were here instead of with Johanna."

Finn looks at me and sighs before nodding and smiling a little. He stands up along with Kurt and both their parents. Kurt gave me a quick hug before following the rest of his family. I wait till their gone then I turn to the rest of the group.

"You should all go home too."

That was met my vehement protests instantly. "Rachel we're not leaving you alone." Sam says with Kristy standing beside him nodding. I pause in thought, in truth I didn't want to be alone but all of them were a little overwhelming and it was hard keeping the whole "future Rachel" thing together. I needed a few moments to breath, to think and to call Beth and Shelby.

"I'll stay." I hear and look up at Quinn who takes a seat beside me. "You all have work tomorrow and I don't. I'll make sure everything's okay and keep you all updated." There was a moment of silence before Quinn went on. "I know your all exhausted and all of us staying here, not getting sleep is not going to help anyone."

After that is seems to work and everyone slowly admits they are tired. I look over at Quinn in slight shock at how much control she still seems to hold over the whole group.

"Just keep us updated." Mike says before giving me a quick hug and going over to wait for the blood donors in our group to come out.

"Make sure you both eat something." Artie says. Quinn nods, smiles and leans foreword giving Artie a quick kiss. Then the group starts to shuffle out, Bruce last with a sobering look in my direction. Quinn and I keep quiet until Matt and Tina come out to leave with Mike and Mercedes.

"Blaine is with Kurt. Finn told him to tell you if you want to see the baby feel free but they're going to give you space." Tina said and then finally Quinn and I were alone. We let the silence between go on for a little longer until Quinn finally spoke up.

"I'm so sorry this happened Rachel I know it sucks hearing that and I hate saying it but I am sorry."

"It's alright Quinn."

"It's not, and if I knew this would happen I never would have said what I said in the elevator."

I turn my head towards her thinking that all over. "I don't know if I'm glad or not you said it." Quinn looks at me and I keep thinking. "If you hadn't who knows whether we would have come here or not, I would have realized I loved Noah, how wonderful my life could be but…" I bit my lip feeling the dread pool in my stomach. "Why show me how wonderful my life could be only to take it all away I don't understand it."

"That's not clear to me either, I'm starting to have a few questions for Christopher."

"I never did get to ask him my questions, Johanna called before I could." Quinn nodded. "Once we know puck is going to be okay and he will be okay because he's Puck we can go. You saw how the gleeks listened to me I'm still the boss." I laugh a little at her saying that and she smiles.

"Rachel Berry?" A voice calls. My laughter dies in my throat and my head whips around to see a nurse. I exchange a glance with Quinn, take a deep breath and stand up approaching the nurse. She makes eye contact with me and smiles and just like that a huge weight was instantly lifted.

"Mr. Puckerman is fine."

The breath I was holding comes out.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and are in the process of getting the donated blood into him but," Here the nurse stops and my heart stutters. "Mr. Puckerman is still unconscious, he hasn't gone into a coma and we are almost 100% sure he won't but still he isn't waking up. For now it's up to him."

I blink but shake my head trying to remember what Quinn had said, Noah is strong, and he can find his way out of this.

"Can I see him?" The nurse nods.

"The doctors have put him in his room so he should be fine to see now." The nurse turns to lead me to him. Before following her I turn back looking at Quinn.

"One second." I call to the nurse and walk over to my friend.

"He's fine I think. He's not bleeding but he still needs to wake up. I-I need to go see him can you…" Quinn puts her hands on my shoulders, grabbing my attention.

"Rachel I am here to help but I need words."

"Right, I need you to call Shelby and Beth, I know it's early and I don't think we need to wake up Beth but Shelby can tell her. Call Rebecca also and check where she and Sarah are, maybe they'll be on their plane by now."

Quinn nods letting go of my shoulders and pulling out her cellphone.

"I can do that, go see him Rachel. If anyone can pull someone out of a potential coma it's you."

My lips twitch and I turn, finally following the nurse through the swinging doors. The halls feel longer and the lights feel brighter, all the white is stifling and the chemically clean smell is making me queasy. After what feels like one of the longest walks of my life the nurse finally stops in front of a doorway, I stop so that I can't see clearly into the room yet, almost afraid to look in.

"He's stable now so nothing should be to alarming and just press the call button if anything happens or you need anything." I look at the nurse and give her a hesitant smile before she quickly nods and walks away. I then glance past the edge slowly into the room until my eyes finally find Noah and it instantly feels wrong.

Not the wires and tubes but Noah was resting flat on his back, arms resting at his side. I knew Noah practically my whole life and I knew he was a cuddlier, from pre-k naptime to that week we dated and to the past few days. Noah was perpetually on his side, head stuffed in a pillow hugging something tightly to his chest. When we were children it had been my hand tightly grasped in his, for the years I wasn't there it was probably another girl's body equally wrapped around his sleeping frame. In the past few days I've been here I have woken up with Noah's face buried in my hair, my back up against his stomach and his arms wrapped around me. The fact that he's in this position and not moving makes me think that for a second Noah really is gone but then I see the steady, slow rise and fall of his chest and I try to take steadying breaths again. Yet that one look at Noah is all the courage I need to step into the room. I can feel my eyes watering again but I hold it back until I'm standing right beside his bed. I stand there in silence for a few minutes not quite knowing what to do, listening to the sound of the beeps from the machine beside Noah, the beeps that prove that Noah is still with me. I look at his face no longer closed and wrinkled in pain but relaxed in a heavy sleep, what I wouldn't give for Noah to open those eyes that I know now I love, to look at me and smirk and to quit being mellow dramatic can't I see that he's fine.

But none of those things happen. I find a chair and quickly bring it right beside the bed, I sit down and look at Noah's hand before slowly slinking my fingers through his and letting the joined hands rest on the bed. I let the quite go on for a little while longer until the words seem to suddenly out of no where come pouring out.

"Hi Noah, "I squeezed his hand a little tighter. "You probably know it's me, you somehow always knew wherever I was sometimes you didn't even need to hear my voice." I smile as I start to think of his words. "You told me your Berry radar was in top shape. It took me a while to realize that it wasn't a joke. You were always watching me weren't you?" My chin wobbles a bit but I push through. "My whole life, well I guess from when I was three you were there. You were my first friend you know my daddies told me that your mother saw them holding me and was already playing matchmaker, we had a play date at the end of every service at synagogue. My first memories are, you, puckasarus and me." Tears were filling my eyes again. "You and me Noah, it's always been you and me and I know now it's always been you for me, it was when I was five and you punched Jacob for me when he tried to cut off my hair." I laugh at that thought, little Noah looking so mad as Jacob cried on the floor. "You took my hand and you said don't go anywhere without me okay? And for a while I didn't and" I pause as I get chocked up for a second. "And I'm sorry I went somewhere without you Noah, I'm sorry you decided to go somewhere without me and I promise that won't happen anymore okay Noah, you and me to the end so.." I bite my lip tears now officially coming down my face. "You have to wake up because this isn't the end yet and if you go I can't follow you so you have to come back Noah." I pause and the beeps and Noah's breathing fill the room again. "Come back for me Noah please, even if that's not enough you need to come back for others, for Beth and Sarah and Rebecca and all your friends. You need to come back because you need to keep saving people, doing something that I see you love, you need to keep being this incredible person that deserves this happy life he has. You need to wake up because you are not done yet Noah Puckerman because I love you and I just realized it and I don't want it to end right where it began because I can't go through all this just to lose you this can't be the end." I paused in my words gasping between tears and breaths but those words echoed in my head. "This can't be the ending… I won't let it be."

I stood up a fire feeling like it was lighting in my chest, I dried my face and look down at Noah smiling softly. I leaned down and stroked his cheek and kissed him lightly on the corner of the mouth. "You have fought for me this whole time Noah and I need you to keep fighting but this time I'm going to fight for you too." I smile, give his hand another squeeze and finally let go I stand their for a second taking him in. "I love you Noah Puckerman, I always have and I always will."

Then I turned out of the room, marched through the hallway and came back into the lobby where Quinn was again sitting in the waiting room chairs. She glanced up at me and stood when I approached her, she looked hesitant seeing the serious determined look I had on my face. "We need to leave Shelby and Rebecca's numbers at the desk so the nurses can call them if anything happens."

Quinn looks slightly confused. "Why, are we leaving?"

"Yes, this is not how it ends Quinn, I am Rachel Berry and this is the life I want but this isn't the ending I want so I am going to make sure that it doesn't end." I spin and turn to the desk quickly scribbling out names and numbers, giving them to the nurses and saying to call these people if anything happens. I turn back to Quinn and she matches my pace as we walk out the doors.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asks.

"Christopher, he says we have to find our own answers well I did, Noah is not leaving us and I will change the universe if I have to."

Quinn looked at me for a second and a smirk flitted across her face before a look of determination came over her own face and she nodded.

"Let's go get some answers." She said and raised her hand to flag down a cab.

**All right! Details about why the girls are there will be reviewed next chapter so stay tuned!**


	13. Just Give Me A Reason

**Holy Crap! This is the fastest update I have ever given! Anyway sort of a filler chapter but some things are explained. Thank you to everyone following, favoring and reviewing, I'm glad you all are loving this story and puckleberry!**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 12: Just Give Me A Reason**

The cab ride was quiet and we moved away from the hospital towards my apartment building, the anger and determination still brewing inside me. Quinn let out a light huff and I look over towards her to see her taking a drink from a water bottle she must have grabbed from the hospital. She yawns and slumps down a little. Then I remember that Quinn is pregnant and she had just spent probably around 24 hours waiting in a hospital, not really eating or sleeping.

"Quinn." I say and she looks over at me. "We can drop you off at your apartment if you want, you need sleep."

Quinn was already shaking her head before I finished my sentence.

"No Rachel, I need answers just as much as you do, I found this life and I'm not giving it up." She pauses and stares at me for a second before her mouth seems to quirk minutely into a smile or a smirk.

"Also… I need to help you Rachel because…you're my friend."

We both let that statement sink in and I realize that Quinn isn't lying and I feel the same way towards her. A shaky forced alliance had somehow along the past few days turned into a friendship between Quinn and I, something that I thought would require hell to freeze over and the apocalypse to descend upon the earth. Now though, Quinn and I were truly friends and that seemed to bring a small comfort to me as I gave her a thankful smile as the cab continued to speed through the New York streets.

I was already counting the money we owed the cab driver before he had fully stopped in front of my building.

"Keep the change." I say hurriedly and follow Quinn who already left the cab and was standing in front of the door to my apartment. I stood beside her and look at the door knowing it wasn't time to back down. It's time for Rachel Berry star of McKinley and Quinn Fabray head bitch in charge reared their heads. So we walk towards the door and I fumble with my keys but get the door open and we enter the lobby seeing Christopher typing away at his computer. At the sound of the door opening he looks up and gives us a smile until he sees the look on our faces. He sighs and pushes his chair slightly away from the desk.

"I suppose this is not a friendly visit." He says. My teeth grit together angrily and I can feel Quinn stiffen beside me. Christopher nods and gets up from the chair gesturing to his office off to the side.

"Then please join me in here, I don't want anyone to overhear and think we are all insane."

"Funny, I considered that an option not to long ago." Quinn mutters beside me and we both walk into Christopher's office. It was by all account a normal office, a desk, filing cabinets, emergency plans and information about the tenants posted on the wall. Quinn and I found seats directly across from the one Christopher took a seat in, the desk between us. We didn't speak, allowing him to begin. He shuffles his hands together and looks at both of us before opening his mouth.

"So I take it that Mr. Puckerman is-"

"In the hospital after almost dying yes." I can't help but snap out.

Christopher gives me a placating look. "He did not die Rachel."

"He most certainly could have and you are going to tell me right now if he is going to be okay."

Christopher was already shaking his head, "I can't do that Rachel because I don't know."

"That's bullshit you are part of whatever got us here you would know what's going to happen." Quinn states still glaring at him.

Christopher sighs. "No, I'm sorry but that's not exactly how it works-"

I don't let him finish because I don't want to, he drags me into the future, with maybe no way of getting home and he expects me to just take it.

"Then how does it work?!" I yell jumping up. "How? Because I am done being told riddles that I have tried and cannot solve. You had some part in bringing us here, you confused us and trapped us you gave us everything you wanted and then made us question it all. You made Quinn pregnant and married when she's not ready for that, you made me love Noah and now, now he could be taken away from me? I'm sorry but if this is how that is suppose to work then I refuse to play your game anymore. So as long as I'm here Noah is going to be okay and you are going to make that happen." I was breathing heavily and shaking on my legs. Christopher still looks at me calmly before he once again sighs and speaks.

"I didn't make you do any of those things Rachel, that was you, all of it was you. Everything you experience, and feel was done and earned and accomplished by you. All I did was help move you from one time to another. Fate or destiny or chance whatever you wish to call it has influence over your life yes." Christopher pauses here looking at both Quinn and I. "But we can't overcome free will, it's the one thing we can't touch. In the end you can walk away from your destiny, it doesn't mean it will stop trying but the control over your life in the end rests in your hands. That's why I can't tell you if Puck is going to be alright, because with free will comes choices which means that a persons life and future is constantly changing. We never know the definite path they are going to be on until they are already on it. No one's future is concrete Rachel."

I take that all in, I flop down in my chair and I can feel the dread starting to climb back into my body as I realize that I can't grantee Noah being okay and that thought makes me want to cry all over again.

"Wait." Quinn says. Her brow is furrowed in concentration as she is working what Christopher said out. "Wait, if no one's future is concrete then why are we in this one? If everything is always changing then why show us a future we may never get?"

I blink and realize Quinn is right and turn to Christopher who now seems to have an almost satisfied look on his face.

"Why indeed, if futures are changing ever second why show you just one out of the millions that could come true? Its because fate isn't always looking to screw people over as others like to say out of annoyance." Christopher seems to chuckle at that thought. "No, what fate wants is reached potential, success stories and amazing people creating great lives, but unfortunately that isn't possible for everyone. Yet there are some that we see as very special, whether because of their talent, love, or other traits, caring, motivation etc. We see this in them and when we know that their life could be truly extraordinary we do put in a little bit more of a push then we do for others. You two." Christopher gestures to both of us. "You two were definitely one of our exceptions, determination, talent and love. Three characteristics filled in both of you what seemed up to the brim of your very soul. We couldn't help it we watched you two closely." Christopher pauses yet again and seems to droop a little. "We watched as others teared you down we didn't approve but we thought the struggle would build more inside you. Then we watched you two tear each other down and the others that we had given a second glance to and when you started to tear yourselves down that's when we knew that your life paths may be destroyed before they were ever formed." Christopher stops and lets us take it all in. I'm just confused, Quinn and I are special but we are destroying ourselves so fate took us here?

"I don't think I understand." I finally admit.

"Is this what our full potential could be?" Quinn asks. I look at her as surprise flits across my face and consider it, this life being my ultimate happy ending and the more I think about the more I'm sure this is it.

"We wanted to show you all you can accomplish, to make you accept the things that must be and let go of the walls keeping you from reaching it. To show you two that you should build up not try to break down, we wanted to give it a fighting chance so for when you go back."

"When we go back? So we are going back." I ask. Panicking because I cannot leave yet, not until Noah is okay.

"There are still a few things that need to be done, when everything is realized then you will go back and I hope I really do hope girls that you do find what your looking for."

"What if we never do?" Quinn quietly asks.

"You only know when you know." That makes me groan because once again he is talking like a fortune cookie.

"So for now I must say you should both go to your homes and try to get some rest and try not to worry to much about Puck he is a fighter after all." Christopher states. I do agree with him that Noah will fight and both of us could do with some sleep.

"I still don't trust you, not by a long shot." Quinn says as she gets up from her seat. Christopher nods as if agreeing that it is a fair judgment. We don't say goodbye as we close the door of his office.

"Alright so now I do think I need sleep." Quinn says and I nod agreeing with her. "I'm going to get a cab and go home for now I'll talk to you later Rachel." I nod again. "He will fight this, the only one possibly more stubborn then you is Puck." I laugh at that and Quinn smiles before hesitating and then finally hugging me, squeezing me quick and then making her way towards the door. I wait until she exits and then I enter the elevator. I check my phone to see a text from Shelby saying she told Beth and they were going to the hospital now to see Noah and another one from Rebecca saying she and Sarah were on their plane and she would text me when they arrived. I text Shelby back saying to keep my updated and the elevator soon puts me on my floor. I get my keys in the apartment and pause for a second. Taking the dark, quiet place in knowing that it was too quiet and too calm. I could feel myself listening for some noise of Noah poking around but found nothing I sighed and went to my bedroom. I slipped out of my jeans and rummage through my clothes until I finally give in and dig out on of Noah's clean t-shirts. I pull it on and slink into my bed so exhausted I forget to look for Noah's missing presence beside me. Just like that I'm out cold.

The loud ringing is what eventually wakes me up; it makes me leap into an upright position from the sudden loud noise. I look around still groggy and slightly disorientated. I can tell it's about the middle of the day from the light pouring in the room and making the comforter to warm to keep on I kick it to the end of the bed and pull wild wisps of hair out of my face. I look for the source of the noise to find my cellphone rigging next to the bed. I pick it up to see Shelby's name flash on the screen and my heart skips a beat. It keeps ringing so I take a deep breath, squeeze my eyes shut and answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Rachel? Honey were you sleeping you weren't answering your phone."

I bite my lip but don't open my eyes as I answer. "Yes I was tired and I came home to get some sleep. Are you at the hospital." I clutch my pillow tightly in my grip so nervous for what she will say next. Is Noah still with us?

"Yes, Beth and I got here this morning, she refuse to go to school and I agreed that she could come here instead. Rebecca and Beth just got here about an hour ago."

I swallowed, not knowing if she was avoiding telling me the inevitable. "Alright how…how is he."

"Oh Rachel I'm sorry." There is a roaring in my eyes and I almost forget how to breathe but then I notice Shelby is still talking. "I should have said it right off the back when you first picked up."

So…wait was Noah alright?

"Mom," I didn't even think about it before it slipped out and right now I didn't care. "How is Noah?"

"He's fine Rachel, he's absolutely fine in fact." Shelby's voice cut off and their was shuffling hears as well as muttering as I'm guessing the phone was given to someone else and then I heard a voice that at once knocked the breath out of me.

"Hey baby I told you I would come back to you." Noah's tired rugged voice told me over the phone.

I gasped, sputtered and then the sobs came pouring out of me. I covered my mouth surprised myself at how loud and suddenly they came. It took me a little while to hear Noah still talking to me.

"Rachel, Rach, baby please shhhh its okay. I'm okay. Shhhhh." He kept crooning over the phone I managed a semblance of control over myself and shuttered in a breath only caring about him and the fact that he was awake and talking to me.

"I'm coming now, I'm getting dressed and coming now Noah okay so please if you can stay awake because I need you to please-" I started to say fast as I rushed out of bed and went towards my closet.

"Rachel slow down take a deep breath." He waited until I did so. "Ill stay awake Rach okay, I promise you I will not go anywhere I'll stay awake until you get here okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright I'll see you soon."

"Noah." I call so he won't give the phone back to Shelby. "I love you, I love you so so much."

I can hear the warmth and happiness in his voice. "I love you too Rach, so godamn much."

I smile and a hiccup of a sob comes out again, the phone goes back to Shelby and she says a few words about her starting to call the others and we will tell the front desk that I'm coming but I don't think I register any of it. Because Noah is awake, he's here with me and he's not going anywhere. It was still Noah and I.

And whatever happens, whether I go back or end up stuck here that is the one thing that I'm not giving up. Our future is always changing that's what Christopher says, but the one thing that is going to stay is Noah and I, the way it's meant to be.

**Yay! Noah is awake and don't worry guys we aren't done yet we still got a few more things that need to be done, some immense puckleberry fluff is coming so be ready and I think there are a few more people that we have to meet so stay tuned.**


	14. Best of Me

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 13: The Best of Me**

Rachel's POV

There will never be a longer cab ride in my life than the one that was taking me to the hospital to see Noah. Every stoplight seems to catch us and the people crossing the street were going slowly on purpose. I sat there clutching my phone, praying to every god from every deity that it wouldn't ring and tell me it was all a dream or a false safe and Noah was really gone. What felt like hours later but tops was probably about 40 minutes, the cab finally arrives at the front of the hospital and waiting outside the doors was Shelby. She looks tired but she gives me a soft smile.

"He's alright Rachel." Shelby says as I exit the cab and run over to her. She puts her hands on my upper arms and rubs them comfortingly.

"How?" I start to ask how she knew I still would be freaking out, will continue to freak out until I saw Noah with my own eyes. Shelby's smile grows a little.

"Noah knows you too well, he said someone would have to keep you from storming the building."

I laugh a little, hearing Noah in her words and Shelby wraps one of her arms around my shoulders. As she holds me I pause for a second, taking this moment in, I wanted Shelby to be my mother since I found out it was her. This motherly moment we are having, it chips away at the shield I had put up against Shelby. She started guiding me through the doors and waves to the nurse in the waiting room as we pass through the swinging doors. Once again I'm walking down the white sterilized hallway and reliving the terror I felt when I went to visit Noah yesterday or the day before, I wasn't even really sure what day it was.

Unlike before as I approached Noah's door this time with Shelby it's not silent. I hear noise, voices.

"Not to mention you almost left before giving ma her Jewish grandbabies."

"Sarah!"

"Well let's think about this ma, is she wrong?" Noah's voice knocks the breath out of me but I don't move foreword just yet. I want to stay in this happy moment that I'm hearing.

"What am I chopped liver?" Beth's voice came in. Noah and Sarah laugh.

"Now Beth, never doubt that I do love you sweetheart and am very glad that you have chosen to honor both your Jewish and Christian roots."

"Here comes the but." Sarah muttered. There was a moment of silence where Rebekah was most likely glaring at her daughter.

"But-" Rebekah started.

"Beth your awesome but ma needs her fully Jewish grandbabies which you will get once I'm married so praise my already here totally awesome half-Jewish kid."

I didn't even realize I was edging near the door until I was looking at Noah. He was propped up in his bed by a bunch of pillows. He looks relaxed and happy as he has an easy smile and his eyelids blink sluggishly. His mother is standing by his head, her arms crossed tightly across her chest but she has a smile on her face. His sister Sarah who looks around 20 leans against the end of the bed and Beth was sitting near Noah's legs. I just kept taking in the scene, all of them surrounding Noah, him awake, smiling, happy. Shelby's phone went off behind me, the noise causing everyone to look towards the doorway and Noah's eyes lock on mine. My breath stutters out as those gorgeous hazel eyes stare straight into mine.

_I love him, I love him so much, _it was the only thought that entered my mind and it grew as Noah's face slowly forms into a warm smile, his whole face just seems to light up as he saw me. I was confused when everything got blurry for a second and as I blink I realize I'm crying.

"Noah." I finally say, my voice soft and cracking. Noah's face looks slightly surprised but then he starts to blink and I watch him swallow nervously as if he was trying to hold his own emotions back.

He holds his hand out and Beth quickly shuffles away from the bed. I just stare at his outstretched hand but Noah twitches his fingers as if he was trying to grip the air.

"Come here Rach." Noah says softly. I look back up into his eyes. "Just come here baby please, I haven't held you in two fucking days." He tries to jokingly smile. "I need my Berry fix."

I laugh a little but it sounds choked and kind of like a sob. I slowly start to walk over sensing every step I took, I wanted to run into Noah's arms but I was aware of two things that kept me from launching myself at him. One he was injured and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him more. Two I knew the second I got a grip on Noah I was never letting go, no matter what, I don't care what place or what time, if I was living my life Noah Puckerman was going to be right beside me. With that thought I put my hand in his and let the tears pour out. I sniffle as I let Noah maneuver me so I'm sitting next to him; he moves his free hand and pushes my hair behind my ear.

He rests his hand over my cheek, cradling my face and I try to blink the tears out of my eyes. I smile at Noah, covering his hand with mine and he gives me a soft smile, the smile that he only shows people he cares about, people he loves. His smirk makes me roll my eyes, his leer causes everything to get real hot real fast but his smile, it makes me feel special, loved. Noah can say so many things with that smile and right now it was saying I'm sorry, I love you, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. My eyes start to almost tear up again and that is the second time in less then 10 minutes and that just seems much even for my standards. But Noah doesn't seem to mind as he smiles at me and uses his thumb to brush the few tears away.

"Hi." He mutters softly.

A small smile forms on my face. "Hi." And then because the fear of losing him is still there in my gut I go on. "You scared me really badly."

Noah's smile slips down a little and he looks at me sadly. "Yeah I know I'm so sorry Rach I couldn't even imagine going through what you went through." I could feel both of us squeeze the hand that was locked together. We stared at each other for a little while longer just taking each other in before the words just seem to naturally spill out of my mouth.

"I love you."

Noah smile brightens again and I can feel his fingers playing with my ring.

"I love you too." Then he drew me into a kiss. I feel the warmth in Noah's soft mouth as it presses and molds against mine. And for the god damn third time I feel like crying as I lifted my hands to cradle his face and pull him closer. Noah opens his mouth taking in a breath and it's like gravity pulls me in to meet him. I can feel his tongue caressing mine when someone clears their throat and I finally hear the loud beeping on Noah's heart monitor. I blink I move away and I look to a smirking smiling Noah and can feel the urge to roll my eyes at his smugness. The embarrassment comes when I realize that Noah's mom; sister Beth and Shelby all filed out of the room at some point and standing in the doorway was a nurse and a doctor. I clear my throat and shuffle a little away from Noah letting my hand fall back into his making sure I keep contact with him.

"I'm assuming you're his fiancé? Miss Rachel Berry?" the doctor implies. I nod my head and feel Noah squeeze my hand and I turn to him smiling this time guessing he always has a positive reaction to hearing the word fiancé.

"Well then you probably want an update on Mr. Puckerman's health?"

I sit up straight and nod while rubbing my thumb against Noah's palm while the doctor takes a look at the papers on his board and Noah's file.

"Well what we thought was a major artery turned out to be the combined head wound and side wound. As you know blows to the head bleed more than others so luckily for Mr. Puckerman what was mistaken as an artery hit and a life threatening situation was just an excess of blood and one hell of a concussion."

I breathed out a sigh and could feel Noah doing the same as the doctor went on.

"We managed to stich you up on both accounts to the wound on your side and head. The bones near your hip did not break but the gunshot and landing on the side is going to make you very sore for a while. The stiches need bed rest so they don't pull and we also need to monitor your concussion to make sure you don't slip under like you did last night." The doctor finally looked up at us.

"He will need to stay one more night for observation and then he should be fine to take home but bed rest for minimum two weeks and after that no strenuous activity for another week."

"That can't happen doc." Noah finally said and both the doctor and I turned to Noah, I was about to protest but Noah just talked over me. "We're getting married in two weeks and we can't push it back, there's no way I need to be in shape and not just for the night." Cue Noah learning at me and I can feel the heat in my cheeks as I glare at him but he goes on.

"I gotta be able to stand at the aisle and dance with Rach, those are like non negotiable." That made the glare soften as I hear the conviction in Noah's voice and it sends a score of butterflies fluttering away in my stomach.

The doctor looks at us and I can see the quirk of a smile on his lips he glances at the chart again before blowing out a breath. "Alright, if everything is alright and you check out fine tomorrow you will have to go on very strict bed rest, I'm saying you do not get out of bed unless you absolutely have to and you should be fine for your wedding." I smile at the doctor and Noah shakes his head in agreement.

"I get a nurse to come check your vitals and send you in some food soon." With that the doctor gave us a head nod and exited the room. Noah blew out a breath and sunk down in his pillows for a second.

"So I guess theirs no thank god I'm alive sex in my future huh?" Noah said. The words registered and I turned sharply and almost smacked him and watched Noah's eyebrows shoot up at how sharp the glare on my face is.

"Whoa Rach, baby chill it's just a joke."

"You are not allowed to joke about your supposed almost death anytime soon Noah Puckerman, especially one about sex."

Noah's face softened and he leaned up to cradle my cheek once again, stroking the side of my face and nodding.

"Okay babe I get it dead jokes not funny I'm sorry." He then softly kissed me on the cheek, and then went down to my chin and then my neck.

"Noah.." I warned. He chuckled but just stayed on my neck absently kissing and nuzzling it with his nose.

"Chill babe your just comfortable." He said as he blew out a breath and just seemed to rest his head in the space between my shoulder and neck. I moved closer so he would have to stretch over and ran my fingers through his short hair and I hear him sigh in contentment. I can't help the smile that makes its way onto my face and I let my hand run through his short hair. I just let this moment sink in, Noah safe in my arms, for now we have a moment of peace.

Noah and I stay in that position for a while, I do move aside when the nurse finally brings in the food and Noah descends on it like a rabid animal. I crinkle my nose at how he eats the meatloaf they gave him. Noah just smirks and takes a bigger bite, I roll my eyes. We talk for a while and I don't really ever let go of Noah's hand not that he really minds. I can see his eyes drooping and slowly he falls back asleep. I stay sitting on the bed as I go through the mass texts from all the gleeks telling them Noah was fine. Noah's mom and sister, Beth and Shelby move in and out of the room constantly and Noah comes in and out for brief periods. The doctor came back in saying that was nothing to worry about and that the drugs would make him sleepy. Noah made a slurred version of getting the "good stuff."

The sun started to set when a nurse knocked on the doorframe getting all our attention except for Noah who was napping again.

"Sorry to disturbed you all but visiting hours just ended." She said. I could feel my stomach dropping at the thought of leaving Noah but I took a deep breath realizing that I was being a little silly. Still I was the last one to tell Noah goodbye, giving him a peck on the lips before finally letting go of his hand and exiting the room.

"Alright kid we better get you home, you have school tomorrow." Shelby said as she tried to steer a very tired looking Beth down the hallway. My steps became slower when I realized I would be going to my empty apartment, it wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday considering now I knew that Noah was fine but still it wouldn't be welcoming.

"Rachel are you going back to yours and Noah's place." Noah's mother suddenly asked. I turned to her and nodded.

"Well yes otherwise I think I would have just slept in the hospital chair beside Noah all night."

"You should come stay with us." Sarah said. She wrapped her arm around me and it shocked me a little. I knew Sarah from my time and am use to the tiny ten year old her, now at around 20 Sarah is a good few inches taller than me.

"Come on Rachel girl's sleepover! It will be like when I was a little kid and you came over to watch Disney movies."

That sounded so much better than going back to an empty apartment but my manners came through.

"I wouldn't want to put you or Rebecca out."

Rebecca actually scoffed and both Shelby and Sarah laughed a little.

"Rachel Berry when have you ever put me out? The woman who basically planned your wedding to my son when you two were seven."

I smiled as I remembered that. "You actually did do that, my fathers kept the scrapbook full of magazine ideas."

"Oh I've gotta see that." Beth sleepily said and now Sarah was laughing. Rebecca smiled at me before reaching out and squeezing my upper arm.

"You should be with family now Rachel, come back to the hotel with Sarah and I, we'll order room service and call your fathers."

The idea sounded heavenly, I smiled moved in a little closer in Sarah's grip and waved to Shelby and Beth when we got to the entrance of the hospital as the two of them hailed a cab back to their apartment.

To say the least I have a good night, a better night then I would have had if I went back to my empty apartment. Sarah did indeed drag me into a Disney movie marathon and signing along was required. It lasted until around 3 in the morning when I finally fell asleep in the middle of the Beauty and the Beast ballroom scene. I awoke to the smell of coffee, my eyes open and I turn towards the smell to find a mug of hot tea waiting for me on the nightstand. I smile and sit up wrapping my hands around the mug, I have a small breakfast with Rebekah and Sarah and laugh as I find that both Noah and Sarah are not morning people and soon am saying goodbye to the both of them on my way to pick Noah up from the hospital. The day is already looking so much brighter to me with the thought of Noah safe at home. By home I meant the apartment and I felt my stomach jump a little, in fear or excitement I didn't know but it still surprised me to automatically think of the apartment as home. To start thinking of this future as home. I bit my lip to try to keep the smile from growing on my face, remembering that Christopher did say this future wouldn't last forever and eventually Quinn and I would return to our time. But for the first time I started to slightly dread the idea of going back. I knew Noah was a big part of what made me want to stay. Yes, Noah was also eleven years back but past Noah and I didn't have what we had here… right?

For what felt like the hundredth time I enter through the sliding doors of the hospital and check at the nurse's station for permission to go see him. They wave me through and I'm walking down through the familiar hallway. When I arrive at Noah's room it's to see Noah sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in a white t-shirt and his police pants. A doctor is standing in front of him, checking his reflexes and such. He finally gives his last instruction and nods, making a mark on his clipboard and stepping back.

"All right Mr. Puckerman you seem fine to leave but remember to take it easy and if anything feels off come back immediately."

"You got it Doc thanks." The doctor nods and turns to go giving me a smile as he leaves. Noah sees me in the doorway and smiles.

"Hey." He says softly. I smile and walk up to him letting my hands rest on his shoulders and he lets his hands drop to my waist. With Noah sitting on the bed we are at about eye level. I just take him in and let the moment absorb us. Noah just sitting here perfectly all right feels like the best thing in the world. Noah draws me a little closer and rests our foreheads against each other letting out a deep breath.

"You missed the crazy this morning." He mutters.

I blink at him and separate a bit so I can get a look at his face and he's smirking.

"Quinn called everyone and told them I'm alright and this morning the nurses station got bombarded with phone calls demanding to speak to me, they had to wake me up and give me back my cellphone so the guys would stop clogging the hospital lines."

The idea of everyone being worried about Noah makes me smile and I squeeze his shoulders.

"Everyone was really worried about you, you didn't just scare me."

Noah nods. "You should have heard Santana once she switched back to English she almost sounded choked up."

I roll my eyes at that and Noah chuckles I finally separate from Noah's grasp much to his displeasure before linking out hands together.

"Ready to go home?" I ask. Noah smiles at me and his grip tightens.

"Hell yeah I miss my bed."

When we get back to the apartment Noah walks over to our couch and slumps down on it taking a deep breath. I duck in the kitchen to get him some water.

"Do you want something to eat? I'm sure your mother and sister would come over to lunch if we asked."

Noah didn't reply, I furrow my brow and go back out to the lounge where Noah is sitting on the couch and still awake but has this deep expression on his face. Like he's contemplating something. I set the glass down and join him on the couch, setting my hand on his thigh and startling him. He turns to me and smiles, putting his hand on top of mine.

"Noah is anything wrong? Do we have to go back to the hospital?"

Noah shakes his head calming me down a little but still looks troubled.

"Nah Rach nothing like that it's just.." he pauses and takes a deep breath. " When I was… you know out for the count." He says referring when he was in his coma. "I just… had this weird dream, well I don't know if it was a dream it felt pretty real it just-" he shook his heads really confused and rubbed his eyes. "It was like another reality almost."

I didn't really understand what he was getting at.

"What do you mean Noah? What did you see?"

He took a deep breath and rested his head on the back of the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"It was like one of those what if things you know, like in the dream I never followed you to New York. I actually apparently went to LA for a while. Then college and then I went into the army." He paused before going on. "It wasn't just me all this other stuff was happening to everyone else, like Mike and Tina broke up, Mercedes never found Matt, Quinn was with me." That made Noah pick up his head and give me a incredulous look as if he couldn't believe it himself. "Then you were with all these different guys, like this random one with a stupid ass name Brody or something and you and Finn were still obsessed with each other and then Finn was just gone. I don't even know what happened, I think… I think he was dead." Noah stopped and he looked so hurt and scared from saying this like mentioning it would make it come true. "You should have seen me when he called and I heard his voice I almost started crying like a fucking baby." He shook his head and went on "Then you ended up with Jesse of all people." That made him chuckle and startled me a little, I mean I'm glad that apparently Jesse and I are friends in this reality but to marry him was another think entirely.

"I know what your thinking but apparently he was straight in this reality." Wait…what! Noah didn't notice my shock and went on "I mean I kept expecting Jesse's boyfriend to come popping out of no where and mess you up but nope." Noah kept chuckling before blowing out a breath and paused once again looking serious. "It just… seeing all that knowing that if all of us made slightly different choices then everything would be different it freaked me out. I mean all of us still kind of hated each other, we all still had like major issues. It was like junior year all over again and it scared the shit out of me." Noah finally locked eyes with me and held out gaze. "It made me realize how fucking lucky I am that I have you and how everything just worked out for us, for all of us. It made me realize that you are one of the best things that have ever happened to me Rach and I'm just really grateful for that."

Tears gathered in my eyes and I felt my heartbeat quicken. I leaned over and cupped Noah's face with my free hand pulling him into a slow deep kiss. Pouring my feelings into this, to show him that he was also one of the best things that has happened to me. I knew I wanted this, wanted him, I didn't want to lose it. When we broke away I sighed and wiped my eyes.

"I love you too Noah so much."

Noah smiled and squeezed my hand again.

"Anyway like I said it was a really freaky dream just had to get it out it was bugging me. You still want me to call my Ma and Sarah over for lunch?"

I nodded my head and Noah squeezed my hand one more time before getting up to use the landline. I stayed there on the couch for a second taking it all in. This morning I had the first pang of fear at the thought of going back, and now the second one was coming and it was stronger. I didn't know how all this future stuff was working but I knew that I was starting to want to stay. My head was buzzing with all these thoughts flying around in it. I knew I had a lot of questions that I needed answers before I made any choice on what to do. Because if theirs one thing Rachel Berry knows its that when she set her mind to something she would bend time itself to her will.

**Okay so I made Jesse gay, really because Jonathan Groff is gay and it's just something I decided to slip in there, also folks we are winding down to the last few chapters so I want to thank you all now for this crazy ride of a story and hope you all stick around for the ending that is finally coming soon!**


	15. It's My Life

**I know this is long overdue and shorter than some of my other chapters but I promise a few long ones are coming your way so stay tuned!**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 14: It's My Life**

Rachel POV

Staying here, trying to stay here, whatever probably impossible crazy thing I was thinking of trying I needed to talk to Quinn, it was hard to remember that this wasn't just my choice but whatever I do might affect Quinn.

"I just need to talk to you it's about something important."

"Rachel you just sound really weird…huh…"

"What."

"Now I know things are changing when I'm concerned for you and can detect difference in your tones."

We both laugh at that. "Alright I'll meet you tomorrow but whatever is on your mind you better tell me tomorrow."

"Thanks Quinn I promise I'll explain everything." I took a deep breath as we hung up. I turn and look at Noah who is out like a light I can't help the smile that creeps up my face. This man loves me and I love him, I would do anything to stay with him. But if Quinn can tell I'm acting funny it's only a little bit before Noah realizes I'm acting weird again. Lucky for me Noah was restricted to bed rest. So the next morning I fought my way out of Noah's hold rolling my eyes at his sleepy groans of protest. I gave him a quick breakfast and made sure he was situated before calling that I was going out.

"Come on Rach, it's your time off I can't leave bed…" Noah let that hang in the air and I rolled my eyes once again as I called out.

"No strenuous activity." I heard Noah huff dejectedly but he went on.

"Baby we don't have to do that seriously come back to bed I'll even let you put on one of your musicals and will not complain about it."

Now that offer in itself was tempting, I let the thought of laying in Noah's arms while the sweet musical tunes flowed through a room. I shook my head to clear the image, once I made sure this life was as perfect as it appeared to be then I would have plenty of time to lie in Noah's arms. I walked back in the room and quickly gave him a peck, moving away before he could pull me on the bed. He gave me a frown and a mock glare.

"Rachel Berry don't make me get my badge out young lady." Noah's face tried to remain serious. "Now I order you back into this bed immediately." Noah said firmly pointing to the spot next to him. I gave him a soft smile but didn't move any closer to the bed.

"Sorry officer Puckerman but you are currently off duty and I am not breaking any laws." I blew him another kiss and walk out of the room hearing his sigh.

"Ill see you later Noah."

"If I don't die of boredom."

"Don't be a Drama queen that's my job."

"Whatever love you Rach."

"I love you too."

With Quinn's cravings now coming in she insisted we eat at this diner that could possibly serve the greasiest French fries ever. At least that what it looked like as I watched 1Quinn stuff another one in her mouth.

"Rachel it's not even meat so you have to stop giving me that grossed out face." Quinn says and emphasizes her point by pointing a fry at me and then taking a satisfying bite out of it when she's done. I un scrunch my face and give her a small smile. I play with my cup of green tea trying to figure out how to start a conversation like this, _Hey Quinn so remember how we technically don't belong in this time well what if we just stayed here permanently?! This is going to be hard._

"Rachel what is this about?"

I look up and see Quinn looking concern for me, I open my mouth but I can't make words spill out. Her face, full of caring for me only emphasizes my point, here we are friends and here she cares about me but if we went home what would happen?

"Quinn I…" I blew a frustrated breath. "I don't know how to start this."

Quinn shrugged a little putting another fry in her mouth. "Rachel if it's that hard I think you just have to say it, like ripping a band aid off. Just say it."

I bite my lip and take Quinn in for a second, I agree that she's right so I squeeze my eyes shut and just come out with it.

"I don't want to leave."

I'm greeted by silence; I wait a minute then hesitantly open my eyes to see Quinn looking at me quizzically. As if she cannot comprehend what I just said.

"Rachel… I don't think that's possible." Quinn finally said carefully as if she was worried I was going to break down.

"Well think about it Quinn neither of us necessarily know how all this works. We don't know how to get back so how do we know we can't just stay?"  
"Well…" Quinn seems like she really is thinking about it and I see her eyes widen a bit and there might even be hope in her eyes. I go on hoping I'm pushing her towards agreeing with me.

" I mean Quinn what is there to go back to compared to what there is here. Our families are here so it isn't as if we wouldn't see them again. We are out of Lima, isn't that one of the things you wanted most in the world? And Quinn… I can't leave Noah, I can't go back and have him look at me the way he use to when I've seen the way he looks at me here. And Artie Quinn, he loves you and I at least know that you are falling for him."

"I am in love with him…" Quinn says looking right at me looking like she was waging an eternal battle with herself. "Rachel I do love him, I don't know how but God do I love him and he loves me and that's all I want. Him and I, outside of Lima, with Beth and this baby." She says putting her hands on her stomach. "I want this so badly."

"Then why don't we just stay?"

Quinn stares at me for a second.

"Do you think it's really possible? To just stay and not go away?" Quinn sounds so hopeful.

I smile and reach for her hand across the table. "If we never try to go who's to stop us? Christopher never gave us a straight answer and doesn't seem to want to so what is really stopping us?"

Quinn's face slowly spread into a smile. "Nothing."

We both had a moment where we just waited; letting the silence take us in realizing that this was it we weren't going back.

Quinn suddenly smiled and I smiled back.

"Do you know what I think we should do?"

I raised my eyebrow waiting for Quinn to continue.

"I think we should celebrate somehow."

"Celebrate?" I was laughing a little at her wording and Quinn shrugged.

"I'm just happy right now and feel like we should celebrate. "Quinn shrugged again. "I just – I want to see what you've always dreamed about I want to go to the Wicked Stage."

"Wicked theater actually called the Gershwin Theater." I automatically corrected without even really thinking about it. At the thought of just going to that theater made my stomach flutter with excitement. Quinn picked up another fry and waved it around dismissively.

"Yes yes proper pronouns I understand but don't you want to see it? You've talked about that show so much I'm curious to see where it takes place."

"How would we get into the theater?"

Quinn is now the one giving me the odd look. "Rachel aren't you Elphaba in a month?"

"Yes but rehearsals don't start-"

"I'm sorry I thought you were the star shouldn't Rachel Berry the star get to go and sit in her dream theater?"

Quinn was taunting me, reminding me of my obsessive nature but there was a grin on her face and I could tell she was trying to contain her giggling. I just smile even bigger and know that this friendship with Quinn is something I am going to be very fond of. Maybe its also that we've both changed from this, stuck up ice queen Quinn seems like a forgotten memory compared to this happy bubbly Quinn in front of me. Maybe I've changed to, after all when the pressure is off your shoulders there is just this new lightness to the world that just makes you want to enjoy life.

"Well they certainty can't say no to Rachel Berry." I smile big and wave the waiter over for our check.

A few minutes later we are standing in front of the Gershwin doors, my breath is stolen away just looking through the glass doors and seeing the green lobby with the OZ maps all over the walls.

"Wow." Quinn says in an awed voice. I look over at her and her eyes are a little big, she turns to me.

"It's kind of like a fairy tale."

"That's just the beginning." I smile and then head towards the door knowing their locked but if you shake a locked door enough someone is bound to come searching for what's up. An unfortunate skill I learned from Noah when we were ten and the word no wasn't in Noah's vocabulary yet.

Soon a lobby employee came up to the window and cracked open the door. "I'm sorry we're closed."

"Oh I'm sorry yes I'm very aware it's just I'm Rachel Berry and-"

"Oh Miss Berry!" The girl had quickly looked down at the clipboard she was holding in her hand and looked back up with a charming smile. I smiled back.

" How can I help you?"

"Well my friend and I here, we just wanted to stop by and take a look around? If rehearsal is going on we will of course not disturb it."

The employee nodded fervently and opened the door letting us both in.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind after all this will be your home in a few weeks."

I walked in and just let that word echo in my head, this place was home. I swear I almost started crying my eyes tear up.

"Rachel please don't start crying on me I may be your friend now but the tears are just- no dramatic crying." Quinn said as she scrunched up her face. I laughed dried my eyes and led Quinn up the stairs towards the theater.

Then we're there! In the wicked theater! We both sneak in at the back and find two close seats. I take a deep breath and look around, there are actors warming up, instruments being tuned, lights being adjusted it's real. I'm here and soon it will be mine. I really try to hold back the dramatic tears as I take in all of it, my dream came true.

"I think I get it now." Quinn whispers and I look over at her. "Your dream to preform here it's amazing."

I smile and whisper back. "It is."

We are still quiet for a second as the busy noise around us continues.

"Never really thought my dream would be acting too but…" Quinn pauses and I see her rest her hands on her stomach. "Ever since Beth I've been kind of thrown through a loop and wasn't really sure what I wanted but this. This baby and Artie, having Beth in my life, having friends. Leaving Lima. It's all I've wanted and yeah acting as a living it's exciting." She turns to me and she's the one now with wet eyes. "I'm really excited for this life."

I take Quinn's hand and squeeze it then we both spend a few more minutes in the theater taking it all in, Quinn is right the whole thing feels like a fairy tale. I am so ready for the happily ever after.

We stay for a little while longer in the theater and then we decide it's finally time for both of us to get to our homes. I'm entering into the lobby when the taxi door opens again and I turn to see Quinn stepping out.

"Sorry I just got a text from Beth, she's coming over tonight and she left her science notebook here from a few nights ago. Can I just grab it for her?"

"Of course Quinn, Noah should be sleeping so we will both have to be quiet."

Quinn laughs, "Since when does Noah Puckerman do what he's told?"

"Since I tell him to do it." I state and we both laugh as we enter the lobby.

"Well it's nice to see you two happy." A voice says and we both turn to see Christopher smiling at us from the desk. We freeze almost afraid to tell him that we plan on staying but I mean what is the worst thing he could possibly do? He clearly doesn't have the power to send us back. So I smile back at him.

"It's been a very good day Christopher."

Christopher smiles back and nods "I'm very pleased to hear that Rachel, I take it you two are enjoying yourselves?"

I nod happily and Quinn does the same beside me.

"I actually want to thank you Christopher." Quinn says. "For showing us all this, how great our lives could be I mean who knows where we would be without it."

Quinn and I share a subtle look, as we both know we would be miserable in 2011.

Christopher smiles again and it seems to grow bigger. "That is very good to hear, so you two have finally embraced it all?"

"All this? Our lives?" I gesture around a little and think of Noah upstairs waiting for me, my smile grows and I feel so very happy in this moment. "Yes, I would say my destiny is thoroughly embraced."

Christopher nods. "I am so glad to hear that." He then gestures towards the elevator. "Well, don't let me keep you two, I'm sure you know that Mr. Puckerman is waiting and he is an impatient man."

I laugh at that and nod to Christopher as Quinn presses the up button for the elevator. We get inside and Christopher waves at us as the doors close, the elevator starts to rise. Quinn turns to me.

"So what do you think-"

She's suddenly cut off as the elevator stops and shakes. My stomach drops and my eyes widen as Quinn and I look at each other, both petrified. We don't move for a second and I'm filled with hope that the elevator is just broken. I open my mouth to say something and we are instantly plunged into darkness. We shake again and are knocked over; I fall against the wall and grip the handlebar so I don't hit my head. We shake again and there is a moment of absolute calm. I think I can hear Quinn mutter something that sounds like please no before we suddenly start to plunge down.

I scream for two reasons, the feeling of plunging down an elevator when you thought you were already on the bottom floor and because I know its all ending, New York will be gone, my friends will be gone, Broadway will be gone…

Noah will be gone.

Then those thoughts were all ripped from me as fear just came over my whole body, the elevator kept falling down, Quinn and I gripping the sides and screaming in fear. Then just like before what felt like an eternity but only lasted a few seconds and the elevator came to a stop. Quinn and I were suspended in the dark the only thing heard was our heavy breathing. Then noise slowly started to filter in, outside the door chaos seemed to be happening as panicked yelling filtered in.

The lights flickered on and I closed my eyes to scared to open them and see Quinn across from me.

"Rachel." Quinn said in a subdued sad tone. I scrunched my eyes harder at first but when I felt her hand on mine I finally opened them and…

Younger Quinn stood staring back at me, her eyes wet with tears.

I bit my lip and frowned at her also both of us feeling the loss of what just happened. Trapped in our own little world we were only brought out of it by the pounding on the door.

"Berry! Fabray! Fucking answer dammit!"

"Puck back off!" the voice of Mr. Shuster ordered.

My eyes grew bigger at the realization that Noah was on the other side but it wasn't my Noah not anymore. The crushing loss of that made my eyes once again water.

"Quinn? Rachel? Can one of you respond please? Tell me your okay? The security feed in your elevator cut out we need to know what's going on girls."

Quinn is catatonic as her hand rests on her stomach and I realize that she's no longer pregnant, although future Quinn still has her baby in our time it will be years before she's pregnant again and that feeling equates to losing your baby. So I squeeze her hand to comfort her and manage to steady my voice enough to respond.

"We're in here Mr. Shuster, we're both a little shaken up but otherwise we're fine."

"Good to hear from you Rachel, can I hear Quinn just to make sure?"

Quinn blinks and swallows but manages to get out an "I'm fine."

"Alright girls we got the elevator disconnected from the rest someone is going to come soon to manually open the doors and you two should be out very soon so just hang in their. Everything is going to be okay."

I feel like laughing at what Mr. Shuster just said, everything is not going to be okay, everything is the complete opposite of okay.

It's 2011.

We're back.

**TA DA! They are back in their time, but do not worry because the story is not over yet! We have a few more chapters to get through and maybe an epilogue as well, we are heading to the end folks.**


	16. Back To the Start

**We are back in 2011 but we are not finished yet my readers, more coming your way soon until then enjoy!**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 16: Back to The Start**

Rachel POV

Quinn and I both ignore the tugging and pulling of the door because at this moment neither of us really want it to open and face the truth that the life we wanted was gone. I go to play with my engagement ring only to have my stomach drop when I don't feel it. I look down at my hand to realize it's gone, and then I remember that it was never there not yet maybe not ever. I can feel myself start to cry when suddenly I can feel Quinn squeeze my hand.

I look over at her and she's shaking her head and drying her eyes.

"Quinn are you okay?"

Quinn laughs humorously then gives me a pained smile. "No, I'm not I finally got out of Lima, finally found someone who truly honest to god loves me for me and then it all gets taken away so no I am the farthest away from fine you could ever be." She took a deep breath.

"But I refuse to just take it." She looks at me and I swear I have never seen Quinn more dedicated in my life. "I'm not just going to sit down and take it, I'm done." She then looks at me again and her face softens.

"Rachel that future was everything to me, I know that I want that and I'm willing to fight to get it and I'm taking you with me, I'm starting right now Finn did not write that song for you Rachel, Puck did."

I pause their for a second taking in all Quinn said, I knew she was serious if their was one thing I knew before any of this happened it is that Quinn Fabray gets what she wants and right now she wants the future that we saw… The future I had with Noah not with Finn. I can feel the confusion that I first felt in the future except this time my heart said Finn but my head said Noah. I knew which one to listen to now but-

"Wait what?!" I finally screeched a little. That alarmed the people outside who paused in their work for a second before the worried noises increased a little.

"Rachel? Quinn? Are you two still alright?" Mr. Shuster sounded slightly panicked. This time Quinn had to answer because I felt like I was about to scream in frustration.

"We are still fine Mr. Shue, everything is okay."

"Don't worry the door man said this elevator has done this before and they were able to fix it right away we should have you out soon."

Good, they better let me out soon so I could find Finn and give him a piece of my mind. How could he be so selfish, to take that song and chance away from Noah. Better yet I need to slap some sense into Noah, why would he give that chance away?

"Something tells me Finn better run away." Quinn said and I looked over at her to see she was now smiling.

"Quinn why are you happy? We're still back here we might not get the future we saw." Quinn shrugged. "I don't know I just… when has either of us ever admitted defeat. I mean, with us working together as friends instead as enemies I just have this crazy feeling that we're going to be okay." She shrugged. " Maybe that's what we needed to learn all along to hold onto the right things and let go of the things that hurt us."

I sighed and squeezed Quinn's hand although I agreed with her that together we could be unstoppable I still needed to see Noah, to just talk to him. I also needed to make sure I set Finn straight, I knew the nice man he was capable of being but that man and the woman that made him that way were still a few years off and I swear Finn Hudson was not going to hold me back anymore.

At that moment the doors opened and Quinn and I looked up to see the face of Christopher smiling down on us.

"Well it looks like you girls are fine, ready to get our of this elevator?" he asked a twinkle in his eye. I could feel my mouth hanging open in shock not really knowing what to do. Christopher answered it for us as he put his finger to his lips briefly as if to say shhh don't tell, he winked and stepped aside and then all thoughts of Christopher dashed out of my head because standing right behind him had been.

"Noah." I breathed out relief coursing through me, I could still feel my heart break a little as I looked into his worried eyes and didn't see the warmth that I had seen in the future but I tried to tell myself that it would grow, that if what Quinn had been telling me about Noah's feelings for me were true well then I was ready to fall in love all over again with Noah Puckerman.

Noah sighed out in relief and I could see some of the anxiety lift off him but before either of us could say anything the tall form of Finn Hudson pushed past Noah. He grabbed me by my arms and gently got me on my feet looking me up and down. While he was doing this I really looked at him and realized why I fell for him he was a high school dream, with his big heart and lost expression, he was something that I could hang on to but I didn't want to hang onto him anymore and I didn't want him pushing others down to make way for him anymore. I could feel my anger rise as I remembered the song.

"Rachel are you okay? Say something?" Finn said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly. I narrowed my eyes and managed to tug myself out of his grip. He blinked at me surprised but I wasn't backing down, I remember smiling adult Finn at the hospital so in love with Johanna and so excited to be a dad, well he will never be that man unless someone wakes him up and if it has to start with me then alright.

"No Finn I am not okay, I am not okay with you not knowing what the word no means."

I swear everyone paused and started to scratch their heads at that one but I kept going. "You don't understand when another girl is dating a boy that you shouldn't interfere especially when you criticized and beat up your best friend for making the same mistake, you don't understand leaving someone alone, or how to bring someone up or just not being the head honcho of high school! Its like you can't comprehend that not every second of life is about winning and being the best!" I realized how hypocritical I sounded right now but I would work on myself later right now was about Finn. "You take everything because you think you have nothing when you have so much. Stop flipping between Quinn and I; stop being a bully so you can be popular then deciding the next day you don't care about any of that. There is something out there for you Finn so go out there and find it because it is not here. It is not me, it is not Quinn and it is not in Lima or New York but it is somewhere else. Stop taking from me, stop taking from Quinn stop taking from the glee just Stop!" I was fired up now. All my anger about leaving, realizing how much time I wasted pining over this boy that loved me but at the same time didn't fully comprehend what love was! "And don't you ever steal peoples music! How could you steal that song from Noah? Music is so important to all of us and to just take a persons song is pure selfish-"

I was cut off when I felt Quinn tug on my shoulder from behind me I looked at her but her gaze was focused in front of me. I looked back past a shell shocked Finn to see Noah staring at me, mouth open and looking petrified. I then went back over what I said and my eyes widened. I had just outed both Finn and Puck in front of the whole lobby.

"Wait.. Puck wrote the song?" Tina who was standing off to the side with the other gleeks looked very confused.

"Did Puck give it to Finn or did Finn steal it?" Mercedes asked.

"Guys, what is going on?" Mr. Shue asked finally getting closer to where the four of us stood. I looked at Puck and he took one last look at me before bolting out of the lobby and running down the street.

"Noah!" I shouted and tried running after him but by the time I got outside the hotel he was long gone. I jogged to the end of the block but I couldn't see him I was checking around the other corner when Quinn came bursting out of the lobby.

"Rachel." Quinn called walking up to me. I gave her a worried look.

"I don't know what I just did I mean, I saw Finn and I just became so angry."

"Rachel its fine, I think we both know that Finn needed the verbal slap, the sight of him made me angry too. It's frustrating feeling like I love him when I know I don't anymore."

I bit my lip "I don't care about Finn anymore I'm worried about Noah." I looked around again hoping that he would just suddenly pop up somewhere and I heard Quinn sigh.

"Yeah, I don't know Puck as well as you but we got to know each other during Beth and all I could say is Noah facing his feelings petrifies him."

I looked at Quinn confused. "What? My rant was about Finn not about Noah except for the song bit at the end."

Quinn gave me a look as if to say for a smart person you can be dumb sometimes "Rachel it's clear the song was meant for you, Puck wrote it for you, have you even really thought about the lyrics?"

I blinked and then thought about the song that Finn showed the group a little while ago.

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling/ Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls/ Will we ever have our happy ending?/ Or will we forever only be pretending?_

My eyes went big for a second and I look back at Quinn who is shaking her head.

"Basically his confession of undying love to you." Quinn said rolling her eyes a little. "You can see why he ran when he saw you figured out he wrote the song."

Noah did love me… he just thought I didn't love him back. Well not for long.

I squared my shoulders and looked at Quinn remembering her words.

"You said you were willing to fight for that future we saw?" I ask. I watch the smile spread across her face. "Theirs the Rachel Berry we all know and are annoyed by." I laugh feeling elated, feeling like I could achieve what I saw.

"I'm fighting for something worth fighting for now and I'd like to see someone try and stop me." I grin and Quinn grins back.

"What should we do he's not responding to texts at least not from me." Quinn said taking her phone out of her pocket and showing me the screen.

"Then we're going to have to look around the city, Noah's never been here before so theirs not that many places he could go, he would only go to well known landmarks, places that are easy to get to so.."

"Round up the gleeks and spread out?" Quinn suggested I nodded already planning where to search; Quinn was turning back into the lobby when I remembered we both had a future to fight for.

"Quinn." She turned back to me. "Make sure that when we split up you and Artie search together." Quinn glared at me but the smile on her face told me otherwise. I smiled back and then turned to the city. I was ready to fight for my future and that started with Noah.

We had now looked through most of Central Park, the Met, Time Square and other major landmarks but Noah wasn't showing up. He wasn't texting anyone and he had been missing for an hour now which was really causing me anxiety as I started to have flashbacks of when Noah got shot. I shook the images out of my head as the gleeks gathered again outside the entrance to Bryant Park as we tried to think of another place he could be.

"It's starting to get dark, I'm going to have to talk to the police soon if we can't find him." Mr. Shue said.

Where would he be? And then I had a feeling, it hit me out of nowhere and I felt like it could have been the most obvious or most stupid thought. I turned to Quinn and gave her a look. She stared back at me confused.

"Our place, Noah's at our place." I whispered.

Quinn sighed and shook her head. "Rachel you two don't even start looking for that apartment for years. Its not possible."

"None of what we went through is possible."

Quinn looked at me for a second before sighing again and finally shaking her head.

"Alright fine, I'm guessing you need to do this alone." I nodded my head and she sighed again. Turning behind her she nudged Santana.

"Rachel might know where Puck is but she has to go there alone, think you can cause a distraction?"

Santana looks at me for a second and a grin spreads on her face. "Fucking finally." Is all she says before moving over to Kurt and whispering something in his ear. He blinks looks over at me and grins as well before nodding at Santana.

"They got it Rachel now go." Quinn shoved me away and I tried to quietly walk away from the group without Mr. Shue noticing.

"Jesus Christ Santana!" I heard Kurt yell and that is when I ran down the rest of the block.

I took a cab to what I remembered would be where my future apartment was, it was far but Noah had been gone for an hour. I sat in the cab hoping that I was right, we turned the final corner and I let out a breath. Just like that, he was leaning against the apartment. I couldn't help it as I grinned and could almost see Christopher smiling and winking at me.

Okay Christopher I get the idea I'll take over from here.

The cab stopped right in front of the building and Noah looked up from his shuffling feet. He looked panicked for a second when I stepped out but when I was done paying the cab he was back to looking indifferent. I walked over to him and just stood they're for a second. The both of us looking at each other.

"Noah." I said simply

"Rachel." He said in an almost mocking tone. I sighed, looks like he was going to make this difficult unless I got right to the point.

"The song was it really about me?"

Noah looked startled that I wasn't beating around the bush and I eternally patted myself on the back for throwing him off. He paused for a second and really seemed to look at me he sighed and stared at the ground, sighed again and then looked back up.

"Yeah, look I know you love Finn." He started resignation already in his voice as if he had already given up. "I get that and I'm not saying anything. I just wrote it and you just needed to hear it so Finn got the song." Noah looked down at the ground again suddenly frustrated and looked up at me with a determined look on his face. "That dumbass may be my friend but he doesn't deserve you. In fact I don't think anyone in Lima Ohio deserves you Rach. You are a huge pain in the ass half the time and sometimes I'm gonna be honest I want to duck tape your mouth shut." I laugh at that and Noah looks startled before he smirks back and I can see his face growing softer, and I swear just for a second I see the Noah from the future. " But your just… when you want to be your so good and nice and you can believe in people so much that you make them feel like they can do anything. You deserve way better then anyone in Lima can give you."

"No I don't." I simply say shaking my head. Noah scoffs.

"Oh come on Rach." Noah looks like he wants to go off again but I hold my hand up and he stops.

"No Noah. I'm talking now," I pause for a second and lower my hand knowing this is it. Everything has to come out and I have to put all my cards on the table. So I start from the beginning.

"When I planned out my life and my dreams I needed someone beside me who could be my leading man. Someone who could hold his head high and be the strong, brave, intelligent and particularly good looking man that could stand beside me. Be proud to hold my hand. Relationship wise… well that was the problem. I never really thought about that bit in the long run. I suppose I wanted what a lot of people want to be loved, to be protected, to be cared about." I thought about older Noah and smiled. "To be looked at as a an equal and a person and somewhere in my clamor for everything those important details they got lost along the way. Finn, when he first sang had the voice, the status and the stature in high school to be my perfect leading man." I remember how he had made my young heart flutter, Finn was a good first love but that's it, he was only a first love. "We even loved each other but we're not what the other one needed. My dreams are to big for Finn but… there is someone in Ohio that's potential is as big as mine."

I look up at Noah who is focused in on me this is it, this is the moment where there is no going back, as if I'd ever want to, I smile at him and continue.

"Noah Eli Puckerman," With his name he freezes in shock but I go on. "The boy who didn't have the best childhood, who hated the town so much he created Puck just to survive it. Why didn't I see it before the only other person who wants to get out of Lima maybe more than me is you. You who since we were kids looked at me like I was some kind of eighth wonder of the world. You who has so much talent in singing that you can make people melt with the sound of your voice. Who can play the guitar and excel at football and is so much more than his talent. You think I'm good, Noah when you want to be you are good, you tried to take care of Quinn and Beth, you respected every girl you dated I don't even think you were ever the one that dumped people. No I'm not talking about hookups I'm talking about girlfriends and Santana and Quinn both confirmed it so don't interrupt me. You help the glee club with everything, bullying, money, and friendship. And.." I remember back to the excuse I used all those years ago about how Noah could prove he was leading man material. "And you have sang so many amazing solos I think you are now the king of leading men. Not to mention you care about me, even if you have a hard time admitting it. You have protected me countless times and not just that." I paused and dared to take a step closer. "You looked at me as an equal not just my talent or my annoying habits but all of me, you see me as a person who you would happily stand beside and hold their hand through everything. " With that I take my chance and grab Noah's hand his warm grip seemed to lock on mine immediately.

"Now Noah Puckerman I hope you believe me when I say that it is not just because of the song and you are not a rebound from Finn Hudson. With all these things in mind if you would think about giving me a chance to prove that I'm worthy of you I promise you wont regret considering me for your leading lady." I take a breath out and shut my eyes. There, you wanted me to fight for my future; I just did now it's out of my hands. I wait for Noah to say something but after a while of nothing I slowly open my eyes.

Noah mouth was hanging open I think I had rendered him speechless.

I looked him straight in the eyes, "I mean every word I am saying Noah."

And then I kissed him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, I pulled him down to me and I put everything in me into that kiss.

You know those moments in fairy tales when the kiss happens and everything seems to click into place for the happy ending. Yeah, it felt like that. A second after I initiated the kiss, Noah slowly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him, bringing me up high so my feet left the ground. He molded his mouth to mine. It felt like we were just taking each other in, so locked against each other mouths melding and moving over each other. I felt everything getting lighter.

Then realized that was me getting light headed because I needed to breath and I pulled away from the lip lock. Not moving very far, bumping my forehead against Noah's as we both stood their, my feet still off the ground and both of us breathing heavily. Noah slowly opened his eyes and stared at me for a second, really looking at me. In his eyes I saw my Noah, past, present or future didn't matter he was mine. Then that smirk worked its way up his face.

"So you finally realized how badass and awesome we could be?"

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing and buried my face into his shoulder. He chuckled and lowered my feet to the ground. I peeked my face out and smiled back at him. "Oh don't forget the benefit it will do for the Jewish community." I added and Noah's smirk got bigger.

"I think even Rabbi Goldberg was hoping we would get together."

Of course after that image of match making Rabbi's I had to kiss him again. We just stood their for a while kissing on a New York street corner. Our own personal space, then my phone buzzed against my side and I was once again snapped out of my bliss.

"Oh you're missing! Mr. Shue is going to call the police soon if we don't get back!" Noah sighed but he did stand from the leaning position he had taken over the wall at some point and squeezed my waist where his hands were resting before moving towards the street.

"Okay text somebody and tell them not to plaster our faces on milk cartons I'll get us a cab since I have no fucking clue where we are." He looked back at the apartment for a second. "Seriously I'm still trying to figure out why I ran here."

I hid a knowing smile and dug my phone out of my pocket to see of all things a text from Brittany.

**Brittany Pierce: **Mission Puckleberry complete?

I look up at Noah who has managed to get a cab and was leaning in to give him directions before he looked back and smiled at me, I smile and walk towards him as I type in my phone.

**Rachel Berry: **Mission a smashing success

We walk into the lobby hand in hand to semi chaos as a few people start to scream in our face, surprisingly none of them being Finn for once.

"Okay everyone settle down." Mr. Shue finally yells above all the other gleeks and everyone quiets. He then turns to us and I can see the headache he's fending off and I feel bad for worrying Mr. Shue like this.

"Puck, Rachel we will talk about later how serious it was that you both ran away from the group and you will both be punished for that but someone please tell me what caused all this. It's about the song?"

"Pretending." Noah answers which surprises me but he keeps going. "I wrote it Mr. Shue and I gave it to Finn because.." he stops and pauses. "Things were complicated but-" he looks down at our hands for a second and I squeeze it. "It's not so complicated anymore. Bottom line the song is mine."

Mr. Shue pauses but he takes it all in and starts to nod his head he opens his mouth to say something but I can't help it, I know what needs to be done.

"Noah should sing his song." I say, Mr. Shue looks surprised and Noah gives me a look but I push on. " If you want both Finn and I to both step down to make it fair alright I will. Might I suggest Santana because besides me, Noah and Santana sound very good together."

A loud scoff is heard after my statement and we all turn to stare at Santana who looks annoyed, her pinky firmly locked with Brittany's.

"I am not singing a love song to fuckerman or ruining puckleberry for my girl." She then gives all the gleeks a look before putting her free hand on her hip. "Rachel and Noah sing the song all in favor raise your hand." Brittany, Santana and Quinn immediately raised their hands. A pause went over the group and then slowly one by one everyone's hands joined them and I could feel my heart swell. It was the beginning, we were coming together.

"Alright." Mr. Shue said and seemed a lost for words. "Well.. we have a lot of work to do so everyone… upstairs and we will talk there." He then turns to Noah and I. "You two are still in trouble." I nod Noah snorts in amusement. We all start to shuffle to the elevator and then Lauren Zizes steps in front of us and I freeze up. I could actually feel Noah tugging me behind him a bit. She pauses, crosses her arms and stares at us a little before a small grin appears on her face.

"Not bad Berry. I know when I've been outdone." She shrugs. "Its New York though so I'll stick around and help you guys win this thing. But after I'm finding my replacement for this group, you guys can't really handle all of my awesomeness and I'm going to need to borrow Puckerman sometimes he's a pretty good partner in crime." With one last smirk Lauren Zizes walks away. I blink in surprise and look over at Noah but he kind of just shrugs and we both head towards the elevators.

We have to wait for the next one to come down and as we're waiting I see something out of the corner of my eye. I look and walking to the front door is Christopher, he pauses and turns to me. I watched as Christopher smiled before exiting through the revolving door, I had a feeling if I ever saw him again it wouldn't be for a while. I hope I did see him again though I had to thank him he truly opened my eyes.

With Noah's hand in my grip I felt like anything and everything including that future I saw was possible.

Because with Noah good times never seemed so good.

**Oh my God! That was an insanely long chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed it. AND I can't believe this story is almost done. Literally there is only TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! So brace yourselves everybody because we are almost done!**

**See you all next time!**


	17. Did They Get It All?

**Okay so this chapter is kind of short and it's sort of a wrap up of loose ends. I try to throw in a Puckleberry moment here but basically it's just a semi filler chapter before the grand finale next chapter which I promise you guys will adore and is chock full of Puckleberry.**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 16: Did They Get It All?**

Rachel's POV

All right, I know what you all want to know, how did things change? I mean Quinn and I went to the future and remembered everything so some things had to have changed right? Well you would be right on that one but when Quinn and I said we would fight for our futures we weren't kidding we did fight. We also saw how happy everyone else was so maybe we gave a few nudges here and there; guiding people to where they were suppose to go. I swear it all ended up for the better, but some things did definitely change.

For instance, Lauren Zies who hadn't been their before was now present in our lives, I guess because her and Noah's relationship was shorter and had a more neutral breakup. Lauren Zies and Noah became closer friends and it was beneficial to have a bodyguard like Lauren Zies, it also did fantastic things for my stress levels because I knew that Noah couldn't get hurt as long as Lauren was there to help him out of any fights he could stumble his way into. They actually ended up in the same police station, that is after Lauren Zies successful pro wrestling career and even I admit that Lauren was right, it took us a few years to truly handle the awesomeness of Lauren Zies.

It was also beneficial to scream that day at Finn, it woke him up but it also led to a very awkward and painful first half of senior year. The gleeks had to break up so many fights between Finn and Noah it got ridiculous. It took Quinn, Kurt and I to finally break through to Finn and make him admit he was totally lost and didn't know what to do with his life. So Quinn and I used our first bit of future knowledge to suggest Finn go travel the world and find himself. When we dropped Finn off at the airport that day, all of us as a group, I held my breath because he didn't run into Johanna but when I checked his Facebook page that night I saw a picture of Finn on the plane before take off and sitting next to him was Johanna. It wasn't all good though, Finn and Johanna actually broke up for a little while because Finn and I never got what he considered our last chance. But don't worry after proving to Finn that we weren't endgame and having Sam, Santana and heck even Brittany literally slap some sense into him we made sure he chased after his real endgame. He ended up flying all the way to England, running all over for a day before finally finding Johanna and proposing in front of Stonehenge. It was a little weird but it was them.

Mike Chang actually founded the dance company all by himself instead of before when he co founded it with Brittany. Of course him planting himself in New York caused some fights between of all people Artie and Tina because it limited Tina's traveling time and made it harder to work with Artie on his movies. But it also helped the three of them finally talk about all there past relationship drama that they actually never talked about. It brought the bromance of Artie and Mike into fruitation and Mike ended up being the choreographer in one of Artie's movies. Brittany stayed touring with her dance company for longer; the worst thing this caused is for Brittany to end up hurting her knee and having to quit professional dancing permanently. An unforeseen circumstance neither Quinn and I saw coming, we still feel bad even though we knew we couldn't prevent it. But Brittany is happy now, helping Mike with the dance studio and living with Santana in New York as Santana continues to climb through the ranks of her law practice and we even hear her idea of starting her own law firm soon.

I tried to push Kurt into staying into acting, thinking the fashion thing was a back up plan and I learned from that situation never to push that hard again. Kurt ended up not speaking to me for months and I found out that although Kurt loved the stage his fashion empire turned out to be better than his theater dream because it was his reality. Blaine managed to make us both make up and when Blaine and I starred in Chicago together Kurt was there cheering us both on.

Shelby came later than we first thought. Since Finn and I didn't fight that day in New York City she visited us and let Quinn and Noah see Beth but with no big life problem for her to solve for me we didn't bond and she went away from our lives for a little longer. She came back when we all graduated finally saying that she wanted Quinn and Noah to be a central part of Beth's life and we started from there. She ended up living in Chicago for a while, it was hard on us especially Quinn because for a little bit she thought she wasn't going to have the relationship with Beth that she had on our future trip. But Shelby did eventually make her way to New York City, Quinn intervened and managed to mention that a performing arts school was short a vocal teacher and soon Beth and Shelby were coming over to our homes regularly.

Artie and Quinn still had their equal homes in New York and LA they visited a lot for Beth but stayed in LA more it was good for Quinn. She got to experience the happiness she saw in those videos of her and Artie, she called me all the time and every time we saw them I watched as both Artie and Quinn fell more in love with each other. It did all start senior year when Quinn insisted she would help Artie out with any film school applications; they bonded a lot and were together by prom. With less drama in glee is did cause Artie to radically change the movie that introduced him to the industry and instead of being a cultural phenomenon on the life of high school it was sort of a flop but he did get into the business eventually and he's now still up for that award nomination with another movie.

Mercedes and Matt still met, the funny thing is we saw it happen, Mercedes was visiting us in New York when we all bumped into Matt at a bar who was in the middle of an internship with a publishing company, apparently he and Mercedes really bonded on the plane ride home. She even got Matt to duet a song with her on her second album they're both happy. Mercedes music career is going great and Matt is working on his second book, they both have what they always wanted, someone to listen and care about them.

Mr. Shuster and Mrs. Shuster (formerly Miss Pillsbury) got married sooner with less drama in the glee club to worry about they actually ended up having another child that hadn't been in the future I saw, I consider that a victory. They stayed in Lima, making the Glee club a huge thing, it's spread out all over now, Mr. Shue managed to turn it into not just a glee club but sort of an organization. He gives kids in bad situations an escape, forms a community and gets the glee club to help out with charity projects and tutoring. He's creating new lives for kids and he and Emma couldn't be happier.

Sam and Kristie's story went exactly the same, shows you how much they were really perfect for each other.

Noah and I stayed together through high school and when I went to New York he followed me. For a while he got a few jobs, working at music stores and café's to think about what he wanted to do. He played open mic nights and he loved to preform but it wasn't his dream, not like Broadway was mine. And okay I intervened majorly just this once by suggesting police force he laughed his face off at first but then he thought about it and I was smiling at his graduation. Yes, I was terrified for him but he was truly happy and dedicated when he was in that job. It doesn't mean my heart doesn't stutter a little every time he walks out the door.

There were more videos and more memories, many happy memories were made and it made Quinn and I smile knowingly at each other every time we lived through a moment we saw on the video.

Christopher is not our doorman and he isn't at the hotel either. Quinn and I looked for him for a bit but couldn't find him. I don't know whether that's a bad or good thing because I don't wish for him to meddle in my life anymore but I do wish I could thank him.

And I know what your all wondering, what about the week? Did anything happen the week you visited? Well that's something Quinn and I still worry about because it's the morning of the engagement party. Same time, same hotel, same everything and we could have had it at a different place but we figured it something was going to happen it would happen no matter what we did. Fate's a funny thing like that, I lie in my bed staring at the ceiling, Noah just got up and is in the shower, I can hear him singing Sweet Caroline. I bite my lip and twist my engagement ring still nervous about anything that could happen today. But then I hear a particularly loud belt of Sweet Caroline from the shower and I can't help but smile, I have Noah, as long as I have Noah then I'll be okay. I get up and go join Noah in the shower.

Quinn and I had a feeling at the party that we had to go to the same place, relive the moment and though it petrified us both we know that we have to do it. So we excused ourselves and got in the elevator. The door closes but we just stand their for a second both of us scared to push a button. I finally take a deep breath and press the lobby button and the elevator starts it descent.

Suddenly it stuttered for a second and my heart stopped thinking it was going to do something crazy like send us into the past…

But it didn't it was just the lurch of the elevator.

It brought us down to the lobby and the doors opened, we checked our phones to be sure, we were in the same place and the same time. We stood there in the elevator for a second realizing that we had actually done it. We had gotten the lives we had seen and now we got to live through the week again, of course I was going to try to prevent Noah from getting shot in the shoulder. Maybe it was good to put the hospital on speed dial. Also perhaps I should suggest all the girls go out to lunch with Johanna the day her water broke so she wouldn't have been stuck at her apartment like last time, definitely a restaurant near a hospital.

But other than that we had our lives to lead our perfect lives that we had truly wished for even if we didn't realize it at first.

"So how long have we been gone?" Quinn asked.

I checked my phone "Only 20 minutes, better go back we wouldn't want to freak anyone out." I couldn't help but joke and Quinn smiles.

"I don't know it was kind of funny to watch Santana attack the security guard."

I laughed as I stepped back on the elevator with Quinn and pressed the up button. The elevator climbed bringing me back to my friends and my Noah. I sighed in content and suddenly thought back to the song I had written with a broken heart all those years ago

But how many times will it take to get it right?

The elevator opened and I saw Noah leaning against the bar laughing loudly a smile on his face.

I know I finally got it right

**Okay so probably not that much puckleberry at all but I had to make sure everything was settled before I get into the last chapter which I know you guys are going to love because PUCKLEBERRY WEDDING! The last chapter is going to be the whole day and I'm making sure it is a long one filled with so much puckleberry goodness that this story gets the proper send off it needs!**

**So hold on readers because the best is yet to come!**


	18. Epilogue:Sweet Caroline

**I can't believe I'm actually posting the last chapter of this fic; this story was two versions and three years in the making. I remember I first started it my Freshman year of college and I felt so bad when I had to delete it. So much has changed in my writing style and life I almost thought I wouldn't finish it a few times yet here we are! But who I really have to thank is all my loyal readers, especially the person who messaged me two years ago asking if I was ever going to repost this story and inspired me to give it a second try. To have gotten to this point where I'm past 100 reviews blows my mind. So thank you all who joined me on this crazy ride and stuck with it even through it's long writing process, it only ever got finished because of all of you so I thank you all again from the bottom of my heart**

**Also prepare yourself because this is basically 5000 words of Puckleberry fluff!**

**And now without further ado a thing I thought I would never say…**

**Here is the last chapter of Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 17: Epilogue: Sweet Caroline**

Rachel POV

I have pictured this day in my head thousands of times in my life. When I was little it was a fairy tale with horse drawn carriages and big poofy dresses. To the glamorous over the top celebrity style weddings my teenage self conjured up. Then as I got older I started thinking less and less of the dresses and the ceremony, I focused more on who would be waiting for me as I walked down the aisle. When I was a kid it had been the Puckasarous as he told me to call him. In high school the image would shift to a tall clumsy figure with a goofy smile before eventually forming back into the familiar eyes and smile that had made my heart flutter since I was four years old. The idea that he was only a few rooms away and in little over a half hour he would be waiting for me up their brought tears to my eyes.

"No! no Rachel you aren't allowed to cry yet, we just finished your makeup." Quinn suddenly said and began fanning my face, which was dangerous considering she was holding a curling iron to my hair at the same time.

"Berry I swear to God if you make me redo your eyeliner I will-"

I cut her off. "You will go all Lima Heights on me?" I guess with a smile.

Santana tries not to smile and stay serious. "You better believe it so stop the water works!" She then went back to sliding into her lavender bridesmaid gown. Mercedes who had been helping Quinn with my hair handed me a tissue.

"Dab do not rub!" she ordered and then got back down to my hair.

I laugh as I manage to fend off my water works and blot up any smudges. Even though I knew that I would become close friends with the girls in glee it still surprised me that my bridesmaids were Santana, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes. With Quinn of all people as my maid of honor. If you had told my 15-year-old self that I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to stop laughing. I took myself in, the mirror showed my made up face, hair slowly curling and then being pinned up, my cheeks rosy with happiness, my eyes though still red were full of happiness. My gown clinging to me trimmed in lace and going down not in a princess poof but a slim mermaid fit. Honestly the me I saw in the mirror was better than any princess dream I could have come up with.

The door came open and everyone froze for a moment, almost expecting one of the boys to come in but instead it was Johanna holding her daughter. I smiled at the woman; although I limited my bridesmaids to gleek girls I loved both Johanna and Kristy and was so glad that they were part of all our lives. She bounced little Charlotte who smiled goofily, Finn's smile. She was leading in Beth who was dressed in her flower girl dress and holding a note.

"I said no notes before the wedding! Noah is not allowed to cheat out of the vows by saying his words now!" I said rolling my eyes at my future husband. But Beth shook her head.

"Dad remembered that he said that there was something he finally had to give you back and he didn't want to do it where the boys could see." She handed me the piece of paper that now that I saw it was old and crumpled. The girls now looked excited and even little Charlotte gurgled happily. I carefully unfolded the old piece of white construction paper and I had to fight the tears again. When Noah was still Puckasarous and we were still friends that went to the synagogue every week I had made my very first valentine for Noah. On white construction paper I had made a big heart with a purple crayon and drew two yellow stars in the center then I wrote out To Noah From Rachel please be my valentine. Little Noah if I can remember looked at it strangely but I had never seen what he did with it. From the crumbling I'm guessing he put it in his pocket. To think he kept it all this time. Then I turned it over to see writing on the back.

_Rachel, I swear if any of the girls tease me for this I will deny it no matter how much it's true. But when we were young and tiny, in your case tinier you gave me your heart I feel like I should give you mine now except my hearts always been yours so I guess you have to hold onto this for both of us._

_See you at the alter, I'll be the stud in the tux_

_Noah_

"Someone get me tissues because Noah is a jerk and totally broke the no notes before vows rule." I cry as I stem the tears going down my face. Some of the girls laugh and I feel Beth squeeze my hand before Mercedes hands me another tissue.

Someone else comes up to the door and knocks, I turn to see Kurt the best wedding planner ever – at least that is what I had to call him over the past few months- with a big smile on his face.

"20 minutes ladies and everyone should take their seats now." Kurt called and led both Johanna and Beth out. Some squealed and Quinn finished putting the last pin in my hair. She lowered herself until our heads were right next to each other in the mirror. She smiled looking at our reflection.

"Better then we ever could have thought?" she asked.

I beam. "So much better."

"Alright come on checklist for the bride." Mercedes calls.

I touch my Jewish star necklace, thinking how much Noah likes symbolism.

"Something old."

Brittany hands something to Quinn and she quickly puts tiny star shaped diamond earrings in my ears.

"Something new." Brittany claps excitedly.

"Something borrowed." Tina says. Before I spun around in my seat and lifted my dress so she could put on the borrowed high heels. They were gorgeous and white and turned out to be Shelby's, she wanted to contribute and claimed she had the perfect shoes. I would be sad to see them go at the end.

"Let me take a wild guess at the something blue." Santana said with her hands on her hip and the smirk on her face. I wink at her and pat my leg knowing the blue garter was there and suddenly we are all giggling like high school girls again. It's ridiculous and euphoric and I can't believe how happy I am at this moment. I guess then we should get into places.

The girls slowly slip out the room, pale lavender gowns swishing away. Quinn helps me up and guides me out of the room and down the hall of the synagogue. Noah and I both decided that we wanted to get married in the city, Lima may be where we came from but New York was our home. Of course we did fly in Rabbi Goldberg who it turns out had been rooting for us the whole time. The second I saw my daddies waiting for me by the doors and I heard the rustling of the guests my stomach swarmed with butterflies. But their wasn't a moment of hesitation as I arrived next to my fathers and all three of us swarmed into a hug. I held back the tears again.

"You are the most beautiful bride ever baby."

"I'm so happy for you, your going to be so happy… oh god."

Daddy and I laugh as Dad starts to tear up.

"Dad if you don't stop crying then I will cry and Santana will not be happy. Dad chuckled and composed himself and then we arranged ourselves so I had one father on each side. I saw Shelby straitening Beth's dress she stood up and saw me and I saw her eyes water a little bit. She smiled at me and inclined her head. I grinned and wiggled my feet hoping she knew that I loved her shoes. Shelby disappeared in and soon Kurt was by the doors waiting for the cue of music to open them. The organs started the traditional march, the doors were opened and the bridesmaids started down the aisle. I closed my eyes, as one by one we got closer to the doorway. I was ready.

At the doors edge the music stopped and switched to a very familiar tune. As the people got up and the organ started to play Sweet Caroline I opened my eyes and took my first step down the aisle. It was hard to take everything in at first. I steadied my hands, drawing my fathers and my bouquet of white roses closer to me. The whole room was washed in flowers and light, the guests all looked happy and I could find so many faces of the people I loved. I slowly looked up towards the aisle. My bridesmaids were all lined up on one side and on Noah's side of the aisle, at the end of the line stood Mike, then Finn, Lauren rocking the black groomsman dress, Artie in his chair next to her and standing next to Noah was Sam with a bright knowing smile on his face. I took a deep breath as I saved the best part for last and finally looked at Noah's face.

I almost started crying again for the third time because the look of awe and love on Noah's face honestly took my breath away. I watched as his lips parted in awe and his hazel eyes seemed to grow in wonder. He took a steady breath and a huge smile came on his face. I laugh quietly to myself at the feeling of wanting to run down the aisle to him comes over me. But I wait; I finish my slow march up the aisle with my fathers and let them both place one of my hands in Noah's. When our hands touch I look up and meet his gaze and it is everything I've ever wanted. He pulls me up under the Chuppah for the proper Jewish ceremony. We stand in front of Rabbi Goldberg but before he starts Noah squeezes my hand and I look over at him. He's smiling still.

"Are you ready for this?" he whispers.

I just grin at him "Bring it." I say and we turn towards the Rabbi.

"Now Rachel and Noah would like to recite their own vows to each other." Rabbi Goldberg says before taking a step back and Noah and I face each other. I give him a look before he starts and he smiles knowing I'm still annoyed about him breaking the no notes rule. He just takes both my hands and squeezes them before starting.

"Rachel, I've always wanted to be standing up here. Since we were kids and we first met and my ma started planning our wedding when we were four." Theirs a laugh from the audience. "Ever since you called me a gentleman for hitting Jacob after he tried to cut off your hair I knew that you were what I wanted in life. At first it was just because you were you. Crazy, tiny, pretty, amazing you. This little girl who sung so loud and commanded a rooms attention, you seemed to have the world at your feet and all I knew was that I wanted to go along. Then you just had to go and make it better." Noah smiles and keeps going. "You believed in me, saw something that I didn't even think was in me. You didn't just want me to drag along in your life you wanted to make me reach every possibility you were reaching for. You shined so bright you made me shine and that's the only star reference you are ever getting out of me so enjoy it. Rachel I always wanted to be up here, I wished and hey I may have even prayed a few times. Somehow I got what I wanted. They say your soul mate comes into your life and makes you a better person or makes you want to be a better person. I'm not sure which it is but all I know is that when I'm with you I'm so much better and today I'm the luckiest guy on earth because today I get to marry my soul mate." Tears are rolling down my face and I'm pretty sure theirs not a dry eye in the synagogue right now.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes to stem the flow of tears and feel Noah squeezing my hands. I opened my eyes, stare right into his and let everything in me just flow out.

"Noah in my life I knew that I needed a leading man and that was the goal, thankfully I did reach my goal and I am able to continue my flawless record." The audience and Noah snickered." But I didn't think how much more I would get. My best friend, someone who is passionate and strong and smart and believes in me and loves me possibly more than anything in the world. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you." Noah looks like he's going to start tearing up soon so I squeeze his hand before going on. "I'm not scared to do anything in life because you are right beside me never losing your grip on my hand. You who is so loved, so good so amazing in practically everything he does. I wondered for so long who was I going to find that could take on New York City with me, little did I know that someone had made you just for me. I know now that it's you, no one else but you and I will fight for you and with you for eternity and then just because of how particular stubborn we both are a little bit after that as well." More laughs. " I can't wait to spend the rest of my life waking up in your arms because they are the only place I want to be." Noah is trying to keep his composure and is squeezing my hands a little to hard but I don't mind. I get him for the rest of our lives I'll let him pretend to be a badass.

I feel the rings being slipped on our fingers and then the Rabbi saying Noah may kiss the bride and I'm back in Noah's arm. I start to lean in before I yell a little as Noah suddenly dips me. He smirks at me before our lips lock together. I'll find out later from the wedding photos that Noah threw a fist of victory in the air as we were locked in our kiss. But the photo is perfect.

Noah draws me back up in his arms and we separate so he can break the glass and then it's done and I'm married, to Noah Eli Puckerman. People are cheering and crying, Noah is smiling at me and I have to be smiling just as big. We make our way down the aisle clutching each other's hands. Someone flings the doors open and we're running into the limo that will take us to the reception. The driver opens the door and Noah helps me with my dress so I can slide in the backseat. I settle down and turn around only for Noah's hands to cup my face and draw me into a deep kiss. I let our lips move together as warmth seems to surround both of us. Like we just have our own bubble of joy and happiness. Soon we both do need to come up for air and Noah stays cradling my face forehead slightly knocking against mine. My eyes are closed as I savor the moment until I feel Noah's head slightly nudge mine and I open my eyes to see him deeply staring into mine.

He grins a little. "Hey." He whispers softly.

I lay my hand over where his is on my cheek and squeeze it. "Hi."

We just sit there staring at each other for a second.

"We just got married." I finally say and Noah's smile grows bigger.

"Yeah I know I was there."

That finally causes me to snort and smack Noah's arm playfully. He lets go of my face but stays close.

"I love you Rach."

"Love you too Noah."

Then I watch the smile grow into a smirk and his hand rests right where my leg is under all this dress material.

"I also love what your something blue is." He suggestively lifts an eyebrow and my mouth opens. I laugh "Who told you about the blue garter?"

"Never tell your maid of honor something when she's married to one of my best friends." He rubs my leg and I swat his hand away.

"What am I going to do with you Noah Puckerman?"

"I don't know Rachel Puckerman but your stuck with me."

I then grab his hand and let our fingers thread together.

"So very happily stuck with you."

It's only a few blocks before we arrive at our reception and it still baffles me how everyone else managed to get over here quicker than us and set everything up because by the time we are lead in to the ballroom we rented Quinn is their. Helping me out of my veil and getting me into party mode.

"Alright Q your done primping give me back my wife." Noah said almost swatting away Quinn's fixing hands. She gives Noah a mock glare and he does it right back. But Quinn drops the look and gives Noah a quick hug. I look at them and feel only happiness for both of them. After Quinn and I got back and the possibility of Beth was their Quinn started a friendship with Noah, it would be weird to call it a brother-sister relationship considering but they both know that they always have each other's back.

Quinn steps back out of Noah's arms. "Alright Puckerman's prepare yourself because their will be a lot of I-told-you-so's and tears." She then walks off and Noah just snorts and pulls me closer.

"Don't care how many people rub it in my face I got you fuck em."

I give him a small kiss and ignore his use of the language just this once.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome for the first time ever Mr. and Mrs. Noah and Rachel Puckerman." Kurt proudly calls from the microphone on the makeshift stage and Noah makes me squeal as he suddenly picks me up bridal style. I wiggle and wrap my arms around his neck quickly before he jogs into the middle of the room to the laughter and calls of our friends and family. He spins me around a little before putting me down and wrapping his arms around me.

I stare into Noah's eyes as I wait for the music to start for our first dance. This was probably the biggest debate, our first song. At first we thought Sweet Caroline but then decided it was better for me towalk down the aisle, then Need You Now but that song when you think about was a little depressing. We went through dozens of old classics, Broadway numbers and a few of Noah's own written songs before the gleeks announced they would come up with our first song. Considering how many songs we had together we both agreed. Now I waited hoping they wouldn't prank us and actually give us something sweet.

Then I hear our old glee club start signing 'A Thousand Years' and I let out a watery laugh. Noah just pulls me closer and we swirl around the floor. His hand rests on my waist, mine wrapped around his shoulder and our hands clutched together held over Noah's heart. We let our foreheads rest together as we sway to the music and I really didn't think it was possible to be this happy. Noah swings me around and dips me a little and I giggle. I mouth the lyrics about loving someone for a thousand years, loving them for a thousand more. It feels possible, with Noah and I.

Soon though the dance ends everyone claps and I draw Noah into a deep kiss, treasuring every moment of my own fairy tale ending.

After that there is so much dancing, a dance with both my fathers, then with Shelby, Beth, the glee girls, the glee boys throughout one song manage to pass me between all of them. Even Jesse St. James comes by with his boyfriend. One thing that still surprises me is how close of a friendship we formed but I enjoy his company and he definitely knows his way on a dance floor. Noah and I are barely sitting down for what feels like hours but eventually I'm finally able to make my way to the table with Noah sitting next to me and I try to eat as much as I can because I don't want to faint on my own wedding. Then I'm up again because Noah and I have to be lifted in chairs as everyone dances the Hora around the room, considering how many of our friends aren't Jewish they do the dance very well. Then we're cutting the cake.

I see the photographers flashing more pictures, knowing later I would have to take more photographs I tried not to smudge my makeup. But that was thrown out the window when I turned and Noah stuffed the piece of cake on my face. I screamed in surprise and he laughed. I felt my temper flare for a second before grabbing a piece and stuffing it on his face and the look he gave me broke my anger and I started laughing. We cleaned ourselves up as best as we could because a few minutes later we heard the clacking of glasses and knew that meant speeches were about to begin.

Dad and Daddy gave theirs together. "We knew that whatever Rachel would do with her life it would be spectacular. We always had a fear of whom she would pick to join her in her life. Then she brought Noah Puckerman over for a play date when they were 5, in that one afternoon we watched this boy make our daughters imaginary world bigger and more grand. We waited with baited breath for years until we saw the ring on our daughters finger."

Rebecca Puckerman has to keep her tears at bay. "I admit I had been praying practically daily for my son to get some sense knocked into him and win Rachel's heart. I'm happy to say my prayers were eventually answered."

Beth spared a few words. "This might make my family tree really weird but it's easy to see they love each other so I guess bring on the complicated weirdness."

A few gleeks and others gave short speeches that sent us laughing and I felt proud to call them my loved ones. Then came the best man and maid of honor speeches.

"Okay so I'm the best man and let me tell you in high school I thought this would be a very different wedding from what I saw coming into this crazy life." The crowd laughed remembering the Finchel reign of high school and very weird love triangle that must have been seen. "But between all the chaos and the musical chairs we seemed to play with each other when it came to dating. Two people stood out Rachel and Puck, it was like a background noise at the time but it was constantly there. These two have been in each other's lives even when they weren't. I didn't really understand it at first but the one thing I got is that with both of these two there was a line you weren't allowed to cross or the wrath of the other would be set upon you." That caused more laughs and turned to us smiling. "Rachel, Puck, over the past few years I've had the insane pleasure of getting to know you both so much better, Puck dude at this point you are one of my best friends and I love you man. I feel like I'm one of the people that know you best and I know that there is no Noah Puckerman without Rachel Berry – now Rachel Puckerman. I guess the universe just decided it would be you two and I'm so happy that you two managed to get off your asses and figure that yourselves. Because when the universe gives you the chance at a soul mate you have to go out and fight to keep them. Here's to Rachel and Puck, for finally hearing the universe out and finding their way to each other." People cheer and clap and we both get up to give Sam a hug. Then Quinn stands up.

"Well guess it's my turn." Quinn was smiling holding her glass of ginger ale instead of champagne since her bump was now showing. She took a second really looking everything over and then turned to Noah and I. "Like Sam said if you told me in high school that I would be standing here, well I probably would have slushied you." Laughs ripple through the crowd. " I knew about Rachel and Puck, I think everyone knew well except for the two that were involved. You see back in our small world in Lima Rachel and Puck shouldn't have fit together. But because it is Rachel and Puck they seemed to refuse the concept of fitting into any Lima Ohio standard. From the day I met both of them I knew that they were going places, that caused a lot of anger for a while and some other things happened making everything kind of complicated. But…" Quinn turns to me and smiles. "My eyes were really opened at one point, it showed me that people who fight for their dreams, for their better selves, people like Rachel and Puck shouldn't be someone to bring down but someone to cherish, to reach their standards. In each others presence they make each other better but they do more than that, they seem to want to make everyone better." I could feel myself tearing up but didn't look away from Quinn. "It took a while to learn that but when I did, when I decided to bring Rachel up instead of down me and her we became an unstoppable force. And I treasure our friendship." Quinn turns to Puck. "Once I realized how strong and smart and loyal Noah Puckerman was under all that Puck I knew their was no way that he was ever a Lima loser, in fact he was one of the greatest out of all of us." Noah was squeezing my hand hard but I didn't have time to look over at him because Quinn turned back to me. "Rachel, Noah you two were made for each other, because your best selves, your most happy selves are with each other and for two people as amazing as you two what more could you want?" She raises her glass. "So here's to the happily ever after for the Puckleberry story, the ending it deserves because what more could you expect out of two stubborn determined people then a happy ending. To Puck and Rachel." The whole room raised their glasses and I got up and wrapped Quinn in my arms.

"I'm so happy that we went on that stupid trip." Quinn said. I squeeze her tighter because we are both close to tears. But she knows that I want to say I'm happy too, so happy, without that trip I maybe wouldn't have Noah, I definitely don't think I would have Quinn or any of the other people in my life. I finally let Quinn out of the hug and we just stare at each other, tears in our eyes and smiles on both our faces.

After that its all swirls of chaos and memories, more dancing, more food, more pictures. I'm throwing the bouquet and somehow it ends up in Beth's arms and Noah looks like he's going to murder someone for a while but his spirits pick back up when he gets to work the garter off my leg and its Noah so of course I end up smacking him a few times. Matt ends up catching the garter and Mercedes takes a bunch of pictures as he lets Beth drag him around the floor in a dance to the Sweet Caroline song. Noah always close, his arms wrapped around me not needing words to say that he's never letting go.

Soon Blaine is up at the microphone announcing Puck and I leaving soon. I grab Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany to help me get out of my wedding clothes so I can change for the airport. Noah grabs Mike and Matt to help us with our stuff and we sneak out of the party, planning to say goodbye to everyone on our way out. Noah grabs my hand and suddenly we are all running down the hallway of the hotel where we are. Towards the elevator, towards our future towards anything as long as Noah's hand is in mine. We finally stop in front of the elevator and catch our breath as it makes it's way up to the top floor. It finally dings as Noah stops trailing kisses down my neck and I have to swat him away because Mike and Matt are now catcalling us. The doors open and a man gets out, letting us through and I'm so concentrated on making sure my dress doesn't get caught on anything that I didn't look up until the doors started to close. The doors freeze and Mike started pushing the button confused. I felt a funny feeling at this and could feel eyes on me I looked up and almost gasped and jumped in Noah's arms.

It was Christopher, he stared right at me blue eyes twinkling and face neutral. I looked over at Quinn and she was right next to me, mouth open in shock. I looked back at Christopher and a smile slowly crawled up his face and he gave us a wink. I felt the smile spread over my own face as tears filled my eyes and I finally got to say what I wanted to all those years ago.

_Thank you_ I mouthed to him. Thank you for showing me what I could have, thank you for bringing the real strong me back, thank you for giving me the strength to fight for Noah and Quinn and all of our futures, Thank you for all of it. The words left my lips and the doors seemed to unstick and started to close.

Christopher smiled again and tipped his hat to us.

With that the elevator doors glided shut.

**That's all folks! I can't believe it's finally finished! We have come to the end and although I am a little sad to watch this fic end I'm happy that I was finally able to finish the story you all love. **

**I want to thank you all for staying with this story, for all the reviews, for all the favorites, for all the follows. They kept this story going through everything that life threw at me my one goal was to finally finish this story and it's done! I'm in a little bit of shock but it feels so good to finally close the final chapter of this fic. I hope this story was everything you guys wanted because after three years and two different drafts of this story I am so happy to say this story grew to something even better than I could ever imagine.**

**Thank you all for loving Puckleberry as much as I did and with that…. It's finished.**

**Bye all my puckleberry brethren it's been amazing!**


End file.
